A chacun sa façon de voir
by ewanna
Summary: Oyé ! Oyé ! Braves gens ! Voici une nouvelle version de "Quelle semaine", mais ici narrée par mon blondinet préféré alias Karl . Que vous ayez ou non lu la première version, n'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas perdus - promis !
1. Chapter 1

**auteur :** ewanna  
**titre : **A chacun sa façon de voir**  
disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Captain Tsubasa appartiennent à leur auteur : Yôichi Takahashi. Les autres sont à moi...  
**Rating :** K

**Résumé : **_Est-ce que vous connaissez « Quelle semaine » ?_  
_Non ? Ce n'est pas grave ^^. Vous pouvez sans crainte venir jeter un œil par ici, vous ne serez absolument pas perdu – c'est prévu pour._  
_Oui ? Dans ce cas, vous découvrirez dans cette fic, la même histoire, mais vue par Karl – ce qui entre nous, change tout ;)._

_Tout comme « Quelle semaine », je vais tâcher de vous écrire une petite histoire légère et distrayante, avec de l'humour et des sentiments, qui tournera principalement autour de mon blondinet préféré (hé oui ! toujours le même XD !)._

* * *

**Notes : **Salut tout le monde ! Hé bien déjà, merci beaucoup pour avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur le petit bouton qui vous a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici ;). Ensuite, vous préciser que cette nouvelle fic n'aurait très probablement jamais vu le jour sans un petit commentaire gentiment laissé par une lectrice que je tenais à remercier. Et maintenant, trêve de blabla : Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt j'espère ^^ !

* * *

« - Je trouve ça trop mimi !  
- Mmoui. D'en parler, ça me rend nostalgique...  
- Et lui ?  
- Quoi, « _et lui _» ?  
- Si on lui demandait comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à ton avis ?  
- Ah ça, j'en sais rien ! Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on ait la même version des choses... »

* * *

Si ma mémoire est bonne, quand j'ai rencontré Anja, je ne devais pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans. À l'époque, mon père était encore l'entraîneur de Hambourg et le sien s'occupait de l'entretien des terrains de foot où je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Un homme sympa - enfin, en dehors d'une certaine période où j'ai bien cru qu'il voulait me trancher en deux.

Bref, Anja a perdu sa mère assez tôt. Du coup, elle passait beaucoup de temps autour des pelouses à donner un coup de main à son père. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu. Parce que moi, contrairement à mes petits camarades d'école, une fois la classe terminée, je ne filais pas au parc public ou devant ma console de jeu, mais plutôt sur un terrain avec un ballon – et sans fausse modestie, à ce jeu-là, j'ai toujours été plutôt doué. Et avec le temps, c'est devenu de mieux en mieux.  
Comment ça « prétentieux » ? Non, juste conscient de mes capacités. Mais faut pas s'en faire, depuis, je me suis calmé sur les qualificatifs – comme quoi, la maturité, ça aide.

Pour en revenir à Anja, honnêtement, je me souviens relativement assez bien d'elle - et plus encore de ses petites crises d'autorité où elle trouvait bon de me forcer à mettre ma veste une fois les séances terminées, alors que mon propre père, lui, ne me disait rien - mais je vous avoue qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'était pour moi que la fille de l'intendant, rien de plus. À onze ans, je ne m'intéressais pas encore aux filles.  
...et si ma mère était là, elle vous dirait sûrement : « Encore heureux ! ».

* * *

Ça, c'est pour la période innocente, où j'étais gamin, où je ne me préoccupais quasiment de rien d'autre que de mon petit univers...où tout allait bien.  
Parce qu'après, les choses ont pas mal évolué.

La vie est vraiment étrange quand elle s'y met. Car c'est au moment où mon jeu et mon prénom ont commencé à être connus un peu partout en Allemagne (en attendant que ça ne le soit en Europe), que mon père perdait son poste d'entraîneur à cause d'un abruti de première qui se prenait pour une star alors qu'il n'était en fait qu'une comète foireuse.

Ainsi, alors que je pensais entrevoir mon rêve le plus cher se réaliser en flirtant avec la reconnaissance et la célébrité, je réalisais douloureusement qu'en réalité, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de continuer à vivre dans un foyer heureux et uni...Chose qui ne dura pas.

Période difficile – heureusement que j'avais ma sœur. Parce que franchement, les réflexions déplaisantes, les humiliations, tout ça a été difficile à encaisser. Mais au moins, ça m'aura forgé un caractère, une carapace. À partir de cet instant, plus encore que je ne l'avais souhaité, je voulais devenir le meilleur joueur du monde pour leur faire comprendre à tous qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Schneider ; qu'ils avaient eu tort sur toute la ligne ; que je n'étais pas sur un terrain grâce aux relations de mon père. Et petit à petit, à tout ça, j'y suis parvenu.

* * *

L'enfance puis l'adolescence. Les petits matches de quartier qui évoluèrent en grands rendez-vous. Les journalistes qui se pressaient désormais pour m'interviewer, les supporteurs qui scandaient mon nom à ne plus avoir de voix dans les tribunes, les filles qui me couraient après où que j'aille, qui devenaient hystériques pour un rien me concernant...et pour finir, enfin, l'appel d'un grand club : le Bayern de Munich.

Hambourg, c'était déjà bien – très bien même. Mais je voulais devenir encore meilleur, évoluer parmi les plus grands joueurs. Et même si au début, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire accepter mon point de vue à mes collègues – et surtout amis – tous auront finalement compris que loin d'être une trahison envers ceux qui m'avaient aidé à évoluer comme je l'avais fait, je rentrais simplement dans le circuit du professionnalisme.  
...et ce choix m'aura été encore plus profitable que je ne l'avais pensé. Car non-seulement il m'aura ouvert des horizons nouveaux incroyables, mais plus incroyable encore, il aura permis à ma famille de se retrouver.

* * *

Et c'est là que ma chère Anja se repointe.  
Au bout du compte, après tout ce temps écoulé, je la voyais si souvent, toujours aux mêmes endroits et dans les mêmes circonstances, que je crois bien que j'avais fini par ne plus la voir du tout !  
Pourtant, je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour-là...de mon dernier jour à Hambourg, quand je suis venu dire « au revoir » aux autres.  
J'avais passé la journée au club et j'étais sur le départ quand elle est venue, naturelle et souriante, comme elle l'avait toujours été avec moi en fin de compte. Ça n'a pris que quelque minutes. Elle est venue vers moi avec une décontraction déconcertante comparée à l'intérêt et la crispation de tous ceux qui m'entouraient d'ordinaire et m'a juste souhaité « Bonne chance » pour tout ce qui m'attendait.

Sincèrement, cinq minutes plus tard, je ne devais déjà plus y penser. Mais même après plusieurs années, je revois toujours son sourire à cet instant-là...


	2. Trois ans

**Notes :** Bonjour à ceux qui sont là ^^ ! Voici le chapitre suivant. Je pense vous en mettre un par jour jusqu'au "4", ensuite, ça sera au fur et à mesure de la "production"... Alors, bonne lecture et à bientôt ;) .

* * *

Mon arrivée au Bayern s'est passée aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. D'abord, je débarquais à Munich avec toute ma famille, ensuite, j'étais attendu là-bas comme le messie.  
...enfin, façon de parler. Plus sobrement, disons que peu de personnes regrettaient que le club ait financé mon transfert.

Et comble du bonheur pour un joueur qui ambitionne de remporter tous ses matches : je n'étais pas le seul à intégrer les rangs du Bayern cette saison-là. Deux vieilles connaissances – dont une qui m'avait déjà donné du fil à retordre sur un terrain (ce qui est un compliment venant de moi) – s'y joignaient en même temps : Stefan Levin et Shunkô Sho. Il ne manquait plus que Genzô se décide enfin à suivre mon exemple et tout serait parfait.  
...malheureusement de ce côté-là, il aura fallu attendre que cette tête de mule ait des problèmes avec Hambourg pour qu'il daigne enfin étudier de plus près la proposition que je lui faisais depuis des mois !

* * *

Concernant mon parcours « professionnel », durant les trois années qui ont suivi mon départ de Hambourg, tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux. Vainqueur en championnat, en Coupes, régulièrement cité parmi les meilleurs joueur du Vieux Continent, franchement, tout évoluait pour moi à merveille.  
Bien entendu, tout cela n'est pas arrivé avec un simple claquement de doigt – j'en ai passé des heures à suer sur le terrain à travailler mes tirs ; des heures en salle pour me forger un corps qui me permettrait de tenir bien plus que quatre-vingt dix minutes ou encore devant les enregistrements de matches pour décortiquer les tactiques adversaires.

« _Me lasser de tout ça ?_ ». Ah non, certainement pas ! Parce que quand on aime le foot comme je l'ai toujours aimé, on trouve toujours un nouveau but à atteindre une fois qu'on a obtenu ce qu'on voulait juste avant. Et de toute façon, les saisons ont beau se succéder, il n'y en aura jamais deux de semblables. Car loin d'être un éternel recommencement, elles m'ont toujours offert un plaisir incroyable à découvrir sans cesse de nouvelles et belles choses.  
...un peu comme les filles, en fait.

* * *

Hé oui ! Parce que concernant mon parcours « privé », j'avoue que là aussi, durant ces trois années, il y eut de quoi dire – et peut-être même parfois plus que sur mes dribbles et autres actions footballistiques.  
Tiens ! Ça a d'ailleurs été l'une des principales raisons qui m'ont rapidement motivé à prendre mon appartement. Non pas que la vie de famille ne me plaisait plus ou que mes parents se languissaient que je déguerpisse. Non, non. C'est venu de moi.

Par respect pour mes parents et ma sœur justement, je n'ai jamais considéré le domicile familial comme un moulin – et en ayant très rapidement eu les moyens de me payer de jolies suites dans de grands hôtels, ça ne fut pas un problème.  
...oui, parce que je tenais aussi à préserver la quiétude de mon petit chez moi. N'y allait pas qui voulait.

Mais même si je n'ai jamais imposé de défilés à ma mère ou mon père, ceux-ci se tenant un minimum informés sur mes différents exploits (quel qu'en soit la nature) et n'étant malheureusement pas aussi dupes que je l'espérais, il est arrivé un moment où la petite réflexion - voir carrément, la grosse leçon de morale - à la fin de chaque repas est devenue difficile à supporter.

- Karl ?, commençait toujours ma mère calmement, l'air de rien, une fois son dessert terminé. Tu as vu les journaux cette semaine ?  
- Lesquels ?, répondais-je immanquablement d'une voix polie et curieuse, la tête dans mon pot de yaourt, en sachant pourtant pertinemment ceux auxquels elle faisait allusion.

Je détestais quand elle allait chez le coiffeur ! C'était le seul endroit qu'elle fréquentait où traînaient des magasines de presse people (dont, entre parenthèse, je me suis toujours royalement foutu) – genre de publication qui faisait que j'y avais droit à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait à nous avec un volumineux brushing.

- Devine, soupirait alors mon père en jetant avec lassitude sa serviette sur le table, le tout sous le regard brusquement intrigué de ma sœur qui en oubliait souvent de finir de manger.

Il a toujours fallu qu'ils me fassent leurs petites remontrances devant elle. À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès !

- M'man, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas attention à ce que ces torchons publiaient – et entre nous, tu devrais en faire de même, lui répondais-je en relevant la tête. J'ai ma vie. Elle me plaît comme elle est. Je ne fais de mal à personne – bien au contraire...  
- Karl ! Enfin, ta sœur !, s'offusquait ma mère en me jetant un regard réprobateur comme si je venais de dire une insanité.

Ils n'avaient qu'à pas me parler de _ça_ devant elle, après tout !

- Quoi « _ma sœur_ » ? Comme si elle croyait encore aux cigognes peut-être, ma sœur ! Et puis, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé à en parler, je vous signale.  
- Non, en effet, embrayait généralement mon père...

C'est fou ! Ils étaient devenus d'une synchronisation depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, tous les deux.

- ...mais je ne pense pas non-plus que nous serions obligés de t'en parler si souvent si tu avais une vie un peu moins...dissolue.  
- P'pa ! C'est bon quoi ! J'ai vingt ans ! Je ne suis pas marié ni père de famille et je vous le répète : je ne fais aucun mal.  
- Mais enfin, insistait à chaque fois ma mère...

Ah oui ! Vous dire quand même que ces discussions-là n'étaient qu'un éternel recommencement.

- ...ça ne te dérange pas de passer pour un Casanova auprès de la population ?  
- Non.  
- Et éventuellement qu'on puisse raconter n'importe quoi sur toi ?  
- Non-plus, disais-je tranquillement. Je ne prends même pas la peine de tenir ce genre de magasine entre mes mains. Donc je ne risque pas de savoir si ce qu'ils y écrivent est vrai ou pas. De toute façon, les gens ne viennent pas me voir jouer au stade pour essayer de repérer ma dernière petite-amie en date, mais plutôt pour me voir marquer des buts. Alors...Et puis franchement, vous devriez plutôt être soulagés que je ne prenne pas la mouche chaque fois que l'un de ces gugusses s'amuse à aller me mitrailler dans le recoin le plus indiscret qui soit. Parce que celui qui s'arrête à tout ça aurait de quoi devenir dingue. Mais pas moi !

Et là, grand sourire satisfait.

- Ah ! Donc bientôt, il faudra qu'on te félicite pour le détachement salutaire dont tu sais faire preuve, c'est ça ?, ironisait mon père.  
- Et tu as l'intention que cette vie-là dure encore longtemps ?, s'inquiétait ma mère.  
- Hum...voyons voir, m'amusais-je alors. Au moins le temps que je finisse de remplir mon carnets d'adresse de « Jeunes filles abandonnées ».

Réflexion qui faisait éclater de rire ma sœur et exaspérait mes parents au possible. Mais d'un autre côté, mis à part m'enfermer dans une chambre en me posant une ceinture de chasteté ou m'envoyer en cure de désintoxication sexuelle (Nooon ! Je plaisante, je n'en étais quand même pas arrivé à ce point là !), ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que leurs paroles de parents pour essayer de me faire changer de comportement.  
Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas non-plus un sale gamin. Ça finissait donc très souvent par des paroles rassurantes.  
...enfin, tout du moins, un peu rassurantes.

- Ça va, je plaisante ! Non, sérieusement, je peux vous garantir que le jour où je rencontrerai quelqu'un de bien, qui me plaira vraiment et avec qui j'aurai envie de passer du temps et partager des choses et pas seulement...enfin, vous m'avez compris, je pense que tout ça s'arrêtera sans même que je m'en rende compte.  
- Hé bien, dans ce cas, tout ce que je te souhaite mon chéri, y répondait ma mère, c'est que tout ce bon temps que tu prends maintenant ne la fera pas fuir au triple galop, cette qui sera « si bien »...et dont tu seras finalement tout simplement amoureux.

Donc oui, c'est vrai, j'ai bien profité et eu beaucoup de petites-amies. Et soyons clairs, malgré les discussions plus ou moins plaisantes que cela engendrait, ou encore les avertissements de ma mère, je ne le regrette pas. Ce que je pourrais éventuellement regretter, c'est la façon dont j'ai pu gérer une situation en particulier.  
...mais on en parlera plus tard.

C'est vrai aussi que ce n'est pas parce que j'avais du succès auprès des filles, que j'étais obligé d'en changer tous les trois jours - ou de sortir avec plusieurs à la fois. Tout ça est une question de tempérament – et un peu d'entourage aussi. Mais comment vous dire ? À cet âge-là – et surtout avec tout ce qui m'arrivait en même temps – je ne me posais pas les questions qui doivent davantage nous turlupiner à la trentaine, lorsqu'on aspire à une vie de famille seine et durable. En fait, je crois qu'à vingt ans, on ne se pose aucune question - et lorsqu'on nous en pose, on part vite en courant histoire de ne pas avoir à chercher de réponse !

Donc, des interrogations, je n'en avais pas ! J'étais jeune, beau, insouciant, célèbre, riche, populaire...  
*je vous ai prévenus que question modestie, ça n'est venu que plus tard, hein !*  
...les filles me couraient après, je n'étais pas un gros timide qui refusait d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère, elles savaient à quoi s'en tenir en sortant avec moi et moi, je savais relativement bien ce que j'allais trouver auprès d'elles. Alors, dans ces conditions, où est le mal ? Moi, je ne recherchais pas le grand Amour et étais simplement désireux de profiter de la vie.  
Au moins, avec ce système, tout le monde était content.  
...même si certaines ont pu être quelque peu déçues de voir en même temps que notre relation se terminait avec plus ou moins de rapidité et de délicatesse qu'elles n'étaient pas celles qui réussiraient à me passer la corde au cou.  
Elles, elles pouvaient alors parader à mon bras et aller dans des endroits qui leur seraient probablement toujours restés interdits (même si d'autres en revanche y avaient facilement accès parce qu'étant de la « bonne société ») et moi, je vivais comme je l'entendais, au jour le jour, au gré de mes envies, avec toute l'insouciance qu'apportait mon statut. Quand ça allait, c'était très bien ; quand ça n'allait plus, je disais au revoir. Hors de question de me prendre la tête pour une fille !

« _Pas très romantique ?_ ». Oui...Je ne dirais pas le contraire et j'assume. Mais comme je n'avais alors jamais cherché à vivre l'Histoire non-plus...  
Après, attention ! Changer régulièrement de petites-amies et faire (aux dires de mes parents) n'importe quoi de mon...de ma vie privée, ne m'ont pas pour autant transformé en goujat ! Non, non ! Je vous assure, c'est faisable.

* * *

« _Et Anja dans tout ça ?_ ». Ben, vous savez, Anja, jusqu'à ce que je la revois, je n'y pensais plus trop – pour ne pas dire : plus du tout. On aurait pu me parler d'elle que je m'en serais probablement souvenu, mais même si son père avait, à ma grande et plutôt bonne surprise, débarqué par un beau matin à Munich pour s'occuper de la pelouse du stade, je n'y avais pas vu là un lien avec sa fille, mais plutôt un avec mon ancien club.  
...oui, je sais, je suis irrécupérable.  
Non, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Certainement étudiante. Mais où ? Dans quoi ? Aucune idée. Car malgré d'avoir trop de petites-amies, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi à cette époque, c'était le foot et rien que le foot. En saison, le week-end, durant les trêves, je n'avais que mon ballon rond dans la tête et le cœur.

Et le plus beau, c'est que c'est grâce à ce sport que je l'ai tout d'abord connue, mais c'est aussi grâce à lui que je l'ai revue et ai pu vivre quelque chose de plus intense encore qu'une finale de Coupe du Monde.


	3. Retrouvailles

**Notes** : Bonjour ^^ . Et voici la suite... Bonne lecture et à demain ;).

* * *

Nous nous sommes revus peu de temps avant la trêve d'été. La saison touchait donc à sa fin et il ne restait plus que quelques entraînements collectifs de programmés pour l'équipe – ainsi qu'un match de clôture, histoire de s'amuser une dernière fois.

Ainsi, après chaque séance, j'entendais mes partenaires discuter allègrement de leurs projets de vacances. Me concernant, ils avaient fini par renoncer à me demander ce que je comptais faire, ils le savaient déjà : rester sur Munich pour m'entraîner. Du coup, certains me taquinaient en me disant que j'allais finir par véritablement prendre racine sur le terrain, tandis que d'autres – plus « expérimentés » – me prédisaient qu'avec l'âge, je changerai mes objectifs et apprendrai à profiter de mon temps-libre plus « normalement ».  
...alors, je voyais bien où ils voulaient en venir, mais pour le moment, dans ma conception des choses, le « normal », c'était justement de m'entraîner pour ne rien perdre de mes acquis durant un trop long arrêt.

* * *

Ce lundi-là devait être un lundi comme les autres. Rien de particulier n'était prévu et n'aurait dû perturber mon quotidien bien rythmé : entraînement le matin, entraînement l'après-midi et retour à la maison le soir pour me changer avant de rejoindre ma petite-amie du moment (une fille plutôt sympa, mais bon...je vous ai déjà exposés mon point de vue sur le sujet tout à l'heure).

Bref, je suis arrivé à l'heure au stade et après un rapide passage par les vestiaires, on s'est tous retrouvé sur la pelouse où l'entraîneur (mon père, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié) nous a donnés les consignes du jour avant que l'on attaque l'échauffement par quelques tours de terrain.

Plus aucun match officiel n'était prévu, pourtant il y avait toujours autant de monde qui venait assister à nos entraînements dans les gradins. Ça faisait plaisir. Il faut dire que cette année-là nous n'avions à nouveau pas déçu notre public en remportant le championnat ainsi que la coupe d'Allemagne. Donc popularité oblige, nos supporteurs se montraient loyaux et fidèles jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Je trottinais donc tranquillement, en fin de peloton, attaquant mon dernier tour de piste tout en bavardant avec l'un de mes coéquipiers, lorsqu'un autre de mes partenaires a fait une remarque qui a amusé tout le monde.

- Regardez ! On dirait bien qu'une groupie a réussi à franchir les obstacles pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Manque de pot, elle est finalement tombée sur Günter !

Propos qui furent suivis d'un petit rire général.

Il faut préciser que Günter était l'entraîneur adjoint de l'époque. Et malgré de toujours avoir été à la hauteur de sa tâche, nous étions nombreux à nous demander pourquoi un homme avec un tel tempérament avait choisi une carrière sportive plutôt que militaire...Tout ça pour dire que lorsqu'on a vu, de loin, cette pauvre fille aux prises avec notre cher Günter, on a eu mal pour elle.

Soudain :

- Hé Karl !, m'a-t-on interpellé plus personnellement. Y'a ton père qui s'en mêle, on dirait.  
- Hum...Günter a encore dû y aller avec une telle délicatesse qu'il doit craindre que la pauvre se retrouve à l'hôpital, ai-je alors plaisanté sans chercher à en savoir plus sur la question.

Sauf que...  
Sauf que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la fin de notre tour et que la logique aurait voulu que nous nous arrêtions tous à hauteur du staff - qui nous attendait pour lancer les premiers exercices - hé bien moi, cette logique, je ne l'ai pas respectée.

Ce ne sont pas tant les petites marques d'attention de mes camarades (toujours prêts à témoigner d'un comportement très « galant » en sifflant une fille) qui m'ont fait réagir.  
...même si je dois reconnaître que mon instinct a dû être titillé en les entendant commenter qu'il s'agissait-là d'une « jolie petite ».  
Ce n'est pas non-plus le fait que cette inconnue ait réussi l'exploit de non-seulement survivre à Günter, mais encore de ne pas s'être faite expulsée du terrain qui suscita mon attention.

Non. C'est la personne elle-même qui produisit chez moi cet effet.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que je m'en suis rapproché et ai pu de mieux en mieux l'observer, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai ralenti mon allure de course pour me retrouver finalement arrêté devant elle.  
Et là, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douce claque : mais je la connaissais cette fille ! Et...comment l'expliquer ? Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de me rendre compte que je la connaissais qui m'a procuré cette drôle de sensation (« drôle », mais terriblement agréable), c'est surtout qu'avant même d'avoir eu confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'_elle_, est remontée en moi avec nostalgie toute une ambiance, toute une atmosphère que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis bien longtemps et qui m'avait manqué.  
...c'est bizarre, parce que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte que tout ça m'avait manqué. Parce qu'officiellement, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait ici...

Je n'ai d'abord rien trouvé à dire, me contentant de la regarder avec une tête (si je ne m'abuse) de parfait incrédule jusqu'à ce que je ne m'assure que,

- Anja ?  
- Salut Karl. T'as l'air en forme, m'a-t-elle alors répondu d'une petite voix intimidée.

Hé oui ! C'était bien elle ! Là, ma tête d'incrédule a dû passer à celle d'un joyeux réjoui. Parce qu'en une fraction de seconde, j'ai été ramené à une époque où tout était différent...plus simple, d'une certaine manière...mais plus chaleureux et plus sincère aussi.  
Et Anja représentait tout ça pour moi.

Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours la même - enfin, à quelques détails près, bien entendu. Ce sourire, ces yeux pétillants et souriants, cette gentillesse naturelle qui émanait d'elle, ce côté si...

Quoi ? « _Un coup de foudre_ » ? Non mais, ça ne va pas ? Moi ? Un coup de foudre - c'est la meilleure. Jamais de la vie ! Nooon ! J'étais seulement content de revoir une vieille connaissance, c'est tout.  
...et apparemment, ça avait l'air réciproque.

- Ouais, ça va, me suis-je quand même décidé à lui répondre un peu machinalement. Ça a l'air d'aller toi aussi.

Question à laquelle elle ne m'a pas répondu directement. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à un petit soupir gêné – qui a eu, entre nous, davantage d'effet sur moi. Mais par contre, lorsque je lui ai demandée :

- Comment ça se fait...que...?

(comprenez : comment ça se faisait qu'elle était là, d'un coup, après trois ans d'absence, quoi !)  
...et qu'elle m'a répondu :

- Je suis venue voir mon père,

avec une franchise navrante, je me suis pris une sacrée douche froide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec le monde qui se trouvait dans les tribunes et qui était venu pour me voir, je n'étais plus à une personne près.  
Mais non, rien à faire : de m'imaginer qu'elle n'était là que pour voir son père me serra tout à coup le ventre. Fort heureusement, commençant à maîtriser un tant soit peu l'art de masquer mes sentiments grâce au jeu des interviews, j'ai su rebondir sans montrer ma...déception (?).

- Ah oui !, ai-je alors rigolé, crispé. C'est vrai...j'avais oublié...

Pourtant, je n'allais pas tarder à m'en souvenir qu'il était là, son vieux. En attendant, c'est le mien qui s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir d'une manière très délicate :

- Karl !, a-t-il brusquement hurlé. Tu compteras fleurette plus tard ! Ramène-toi !

Oh ! Ça, c'était de bon goût. Merci papa ! Dans le genre : « je te fous la honte », y'a pas mieux. Alors déjà qu'on avait du mal à embrayer sur la discussion, pour le coup, grâce à cette merveilleuse intervention, on s'est vraiment senti comme deux ronds de flan, tous les deux.

Ainsi, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Anja m'a lancé un dernier petit sourire – nettement plus nerveux que le précédent – avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction du bureau de son père.

Dans ma tête, ça a cogité à deux milles d'un coup. Impossible de la laisser partir comme ça, sans rien dire.  
...tant, elle partirait avant la fin de l'entraînement sans que je puisse lui reparler ; ou alors, elle était de passage et...et...et je ne sais pas moi ! La seule chose de certaine : je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça !

- Hé Anja !, l'ai-je alors interpellée – en la faisant sursauter, par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais après l'entraînement ?

Je n'avais trouvé que ça et ça irait bien pour le moment.

- Heu...rien de particulier, m'a-t-elle alors dit hésitante. Je crois que mon père reste toujours un peu plus tard pour tout ranger, alors...

« _Alors_ », autant être opportuniste.

- Ça te dit qu'on se voit ? On pourra discuter plus tranquillement.

Elle a alors fait une drôle de tête – comme si ça lui semblait saugrenu. Je n'ai pas trop aimé. Mais quand elle m'a répondu :

- Oui...oui, si tu veux. Alors, bon entraînement.

J'ai soufflé intérieurement un sacré coup.

- Merci !

Et j'ai filé comme un lapin rejoindre le groupe, où je vous épargnerai les remarques déplacées et de mauvais goût que je me suis pris de la part de mes collègues qui mine de rien, n'avaient pas manqué une miette de notre court échange.  
...et je ne vous parle pas du regard éloquent de mon père qui devait déjà s'imaginer la suite classique des évènements.

* * *

Jamais entraînement ne m'a paru aussi long – pas ennuyeux, mais long. Je m'appliquais à rester concentré sur tout ce que l'on nous demandait, mais une forme d'impatience me gagnait au fil du temps.  
C'est pourquoi dès la séance terminée, je me suis dépêché d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller la rejoindre là où elle avait passé tout son temps (je le sais, parce que je ne l'avais pas vue sortir de l'endroit en question une seule fois), autrement dit, le bureau de son intendant de père que je croisais au moment où il partait ranger le matériel un peu plus loin.

Premier bon point : Anja a semblé plus contente de me voir à ce moment-là, quand je suis apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, que lorsqu'elle m'avait souhaité un « bon entraînement », un peu plus tôt, un tantinet dubitative.  
Deuxième bon point : le temps que je venais de passer dans les vestiaires m'avait permis de réfléchir à quoi lui dire.

- Alors..., tu as envie qu'on aille prendre un verre en ville, ou au Club House...?

Non, je n'avais pas dans l'idée de la soûler ! C'était juste pour la mettre à l'aise et qu'on ait une première chose à faire ensemble. Mais...

- Et si tu me faisais plutôt faire le tour du propriétaire ?, m'a-t-elle demandée avec un grand sourire.

Voilà ! Vous voyez ? De l'Anja tout craché ! Le truc auquel personne ne s'attend. Vous invitez une fille à prendre un verre et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous répond ? Qu'elle préfèrerait plutôt visiter un complexe sportif fait de béton, d'acier, de bois et d'un peu de gazon !  
...alors que n'importe qu'elle autre donzelle aurait sauté au plafond de joie suite à votre invitation.  
Mais bon, si c'est ça qui lui faisait plaisir, au moins, j'aurais de quoi lui parler.

- Ok, c'est parti, ai-je donc répondu de bon cœur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur...

- Anja ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ah ah ! Ça y est, son père rentrait en action – et ce n'était pas fini...  
En attendant, ça n'a pas posé de problèmes manifestes à Anja.

- Karl va me faire visiter, lui a-t-elle dit tranquillement.

Et vas-y que ça commençait déjà à grogner.

- Je ne tarde pas à partir, moi après, a-t-il lancé un poil contrarié.  
- Ben, c'est pas grave, a-t-elle répondu tout sourire avec un petit haussement d'épaule, je prendrais le bus s'il le faut...Et je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis.

Comme il avait l'air heureuuux !


	4. Visite guidée

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous. Voici le suivant...

* * *

On s'est alors échangé un imperceptible mais non moins significatif regard - bien qu'aucun des deux n'ai osé faire de commentaire. Ressentant néanmoins une once d'amusement à laisser le « possessif » rentrer seul, je me suis ensuite tourné vers Anja et lui ai demandée :

- Alors, par où veux-tu commencer la visite ?  
- Ben..., a-t-elle hésité, c'est toi l'habitué des lieux, donc je te laisse faire.

Et c'était parti !

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous nous trouvons ici sur le terrain annexe numéro 1, qui nous sert la plupart du temps pour les entraînements, ai-je donc commencé en me demandant ce que je valais dans le rôle d'un guide touristique.

Pour l'étape suivante, nous avons fait un passage par les coulisses du stade où je lui ai montrée les salles de récupération, de musculation et de massages (lieu où il a fallu qu'elle me demande avec un sourire en coin si on avait des masseurs ou des masseuses). Par contre, concernant les vestiaires, nous n'avons fait qu'y passer rapidement devant.

- Au cas où il y ait encore des gars qui s'y changent, tu comprends...?, ai-je expliqué, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas venue ici pour mâter de beaux mâles, a-t-elle plaisanté.

Ah ? Dommage...  
Mais moins dommage cependant que ce moment précis où j'ai fait la réflexion sur des mecs en tenue légère et qui a correspondu pile poil à la sortie des-dits vestiaires de...Shunkô (juste lui ! plus gaffeur, tu meurs !). Il est resté un instant incrédule à nous observer tous les deux avant d'arborer un petit sourire qui m'a empli d'effroi et rapidement incité à poursuivre la visite...très loin de là !

Celui-là, je savais déjà ce qu'il risquait de me sortir (ou à quoi j'aurais droit le lendemain à l'entraînement si je parvenais à intervenir assez rapidement)...et que je ne tenais absolument pas à ce qu'Anja entende. Un truc du genre : « _Hé hé ! Alors Karl, tu t'es levé une nouvelle petite ?_ », agrémenté d'un graaaaand sourire.  
...je vous laisse imaginer le résultat niveau ambiance. Donc, de mon côté, ça a donné un :

- Bonjour Shunkô !...Au revoir Shunkô !

Fort heureusement, Anja n'a pas semblé remarquer mon trouble. Elle s'est contentée de saluer poliment mon chinois préféré tandis que je la poussais délicatement mais fermement vers la sortie où nous sommes tombés...sur mon père !  
...pas de commentaire, s'il vous plaît. Ce genre de chose, quand ça doit arriver, ça arrive, et puis c'est tout – c'est comme ça qu'il faut le prendre, sinon on finit par se sentir persécuté.  
Anja et lui s'étant déjà croisés un peu plus tôt sur le terrain, on s'est donc épargné les présentations d'usage.

- Re-bonjour monsieur Schneider !, l'a-t-elle salué dès qu'elle l'a aperçu au bout du couloir, avant même que je ne le remarque (encore trop concentré sur Shunkô que j'étais).

Je crois que j'en ai ricané nerveusement. Parce qu'entre son interpellation à l'entraînement et le regard éloquent qu'il m'avait lancé quand j'avais daigné rejoindre le groupe, je ne m'attendais pas au pire venant de lui, mais...

- Re-bonjour Anja !, lui a-t-il répondue chaleureusement. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau les enfants ?  
- Karl me fait faire le tour du complexe.  
- C'est gentil de sa part, ça, a-t-il fait en me regardant avec un rictus révélateur.

S'il te plaît, papa...s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...ne dit rien d'embarrassant...!

- Hé bien, a-t-il fait en m'épargnant finalement très généreusement, dans ce cas, je vous laisse terminer tranquillement votre « _petit tour_ ». Passe une bonne soirée Anja et à bientôt j'espère, a-t-il lancé en même temps qu'un salut de la main.  
- Oui. Merci et bonne soirée aussi, monsieur Schneider.

Ouf ! Mais...

- Karl !, m'a soudain de nouveau interpellé mon père – moins chaleureusement, je dirais.  
- Euh...oui, p'pa ?

Il m'a regardé, a subrepticement regardé Anja, a légèrement soupiré puis :

- Hum...rien. Sois à l'heure demain !  
- Euh...oui. Bonne soirée, p'pa.

Et je suis parti sans demander mon reste.  
Je le savais ! Il connaissait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps Marcus pour me regarder ne serait-ce que faire visiter le stade à sa fille sans réagir. Et avec les conversations récurrentes qu'on avait déjà eu sur mes fréquentations – mais plus encore, sur le comportement que j'avais vis-à-vis d'elles – c'était le minimum auquel je devais m'attendre.  
...même si à ce moment, une nouvelle leçon de morale aurait été mal venue dans la mesure où j'étais en phase « découverte » et n'avais encore rien envisagé de bien concret vis-à-vis d'Anja. On marchait ensemble, à l'évidence, le courant passait bien et c'est vrai que je la trouvais plutôt mignonne, mais...

* * *

Donc, une fois passés ces moments riches en émotions, nous avons enfin pu reprendre tranquillement notre balade. Ça au moins, c'était agréable. En plus, Anja avait l'air sincèrement intéressée par tout ce que je lui montrais et racontais.  
Remarquez, avec son passé dans le milieu du foot, il n'y avait guère que deux options possibles : qu'elle en soit dégoûtée à jamais, ou au contraire qu'elle éprouve pour le restant de ses jours une affection particulière pour ces lieux qui lui rappelleraient alors tout plein de souvenirs.

Finalement, son choix de préférer rester ici plutôt que d'aller prendre un verre fut le bon. Je me demande ce qu'on aurait pu se dire, assis l'un en face de l'autre à la terrasse d'un café. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités et commenté deux ou trois trucs sans grande importance, la discussion aurait certainement tournée en rond. Tandis que là, je me montrais incroyablement bavard (moi qui habituellement ne suis pas particulièrement loquace) et en fonction des endroits où nous nous trouvions, de nombreuses anecdotes remontaient joyeusement dans nos mémoires pour parfaire un peu plus nos improbables retrouvailles.

- Au fait !, s'est-elle d'ailleurs subitement rappelée à moment donné. Avant que j'oublie...Ça date d'un peu, mais tu as le « bonjour » de tous les hambourgeois – enfin, de ceux qui étaient encore au club à l'époque où ils m'ont donnée à faire la commission.

Sur quoi elle a fait une petite grimace d'excuse – très probablement pour le temps qu'elle avait mis à remplir ses devoirs. Son attitude a alors provoqué en moi un début de réaction...mais qui a avorté aussitôt.  
...ça reviendrait plus tard.

* * *

Au bout du compte, après un bon moment de marche et de bavardages - en ayant eu le bonheur de ne plus croiser personne de mon entourage -, nous nous sommes retrouvés aux abords du terrain principal, là où nous jouions (et jouons encore) nos matches. Les grilles d'accès étant fermées à cette heure-ci, nous sommes montés dans les tribunes, là où on pouvait encore mieux admirer l'ensemble.

Machinalement, on s'est assis sur les gradins et sommes restés quelques secondes silencieux. Honnêtement, à ce moment, je ne pensais à rien en particulier. J'étais simplement bien...bizarrement bien même pour un événement qui n'aurait normalement dû susciter en moi que la joie légitime d'une rencontre amicale.  
Mais réalisant soudain que depuis tout à l'heure, on n'avait fait que parler de moi,

- Bon. Et toi maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
- Oh...Hé bien, jusqu'à présent j'étais toujours sur Hambourg où je faisais des études de botanique, m'a-t-elle confié humblement.

Botanique...Botanique...Un truc avec des plantes ça. J'ai tout à coup eu le souvenir que sa mère aimait beaucoup les fleurs. Avait-elle choisi cette voie inconsciemment en pensant à elle ?  
En tout cas, je ne risquais pas de lui poser la question. Venir lui parler de sa défunte mère à un moment pareil me semblait de fort mauvais goût et puis, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la voir soudain attristée.

- Et vers quoi tu comptes te diriger ensuite ?, lui ai-je plutôt demandée.  
- J'hésite encore, a-t-elle soupiré en faisant la moue. Il y a plusieurs secteurs qui me plairaient, mais évidemment, ils correspondent tous à des orientations différentes et sont enseignés dans des facs différentes. J'ai validé mon année et maintenant, faudrait voir à ce que je me décide...J'ai encore une semaine pour le faire et ai le choix entre trois destinations.  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Berlin, Brème et Munich.

À l'entente de la troisième ville, j'ai tiqué - mais je ne sais pas si elle l'a remarqué...

Bon, je vais être franc avec vous. À ce moment, je n'aurais pas forcément été capable de poser un terme précis sur mes sentiments pour Anja – même si je savais déjà qu'on était assez loin de la répulsion. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais aussi, en étant déjà sorti à plusieurs reprises avec des filles le jour-même de leur rencontre, que les sentiments qui aident généralement à se rapprocher physiquement des autres pouvaient surgir très rapidement et efficacement chez moi. Donc ne pas encore être capable de savoir si oui ou non Anja me plaisait vraiment était presque anecdotique.  
Sauf que là, c'était différent.

D'abord, il y avait le fait que je connaissais Anja (et mine de rien, cette donnée posait, même si inconsciemment, quelques barrières psychologiques pour « l'approcher » comme je n'avais généralement aucun problème pour le faire), mais surtout, contrairement à d'habitude où lorsque je me trouvais en compagnie d'une fille, celle-ci ne demandait qu'une chose (je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, je suis persuadé que vous voyez de quoi je parle), à l'évidence, Anja n'était pas à mes côtés avec de telles ambitions...Et ça faisait toute la différence, justement.

Ceci-dit, de manière beaucoup plus impulsive, une chose n'avait pas changé : comme peu de temps avant, lorsque je m'étais mis à cogiter comme un tendu pour trouver le moyen d'être sûr de pouvoir encore un peu lui parler, il s'est produit quelque chose d'incontrôlable - et inconnu - en moi à cet instant qui m'a poussé à...comment dire ? Pas à essayer de l'influencer dans son choix...mais un truc un peu dans le genre quand même...style un message subliminal, quoi.

- Et pourquoi pas Munich ?, ai-je tenté avec entrain. C'est sympa comme ville, tu sais. En plus, tu y as ton père...Comme ça, vous pourriez vous voir plus souvent – voir carrément, ça te ferait un pied à terre pour tes études.

Malheur ! Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit.

- Hein ? T'es pas fou ?, a-t-elle bondi – pendant que j'essayais de ne pas trop rire devant sa réaction. Tu ne le connais pas, depuis le temps ? Hé bien à la maison, c'est cent fois pire ! Ah non, si je venais ici, je trouverais une autre solution, a-t-elle fermement déclaré en bougonnant.

Oui, elle était restée telle qu'elle était dans mes souvenirs et j'en étais heureux..._vraiment_ heureux...

- Et toi, au fait ?, m'a-t-elle soudain demandé avec un petit air qui en disait long. Tu habites toujours chez tes parents ?

C'est clair, elle se foutait de moi – pas méchamment, bien entendu. Mais sérieux, comme si je pouvais encore vivre chez mes parents...

- Non, j'ai mon appartement. Même si..., ai-je tout de même eu la franchise de reconnaître, je vais assez souvent les voir.

Complètement maso de dire ça ! Je m'attendais trop à ce qu'elle me sorte une vanne en retour. Hé bien, non ! Elle a même plutôt eu l'air attendrie.  
...elle a toujours été plus mature que moi, de toute façon.

* * *

Ainsi, contre toute attente, alors que j'aurais dû passer un lundi on ne peut plus banal, dans une routine qui, selon les moments de la journée, pouvait perdre de sa saveur, je me retrouvais dans l'un des endroits que j'aime le plus au monde, qui représentait jusqu'alors ma vie et elle, elle était là, simplement assise à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'aurait fallu de plus ?

Pourtant tout d'un coup, alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce moment de quiétude, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle s'est mise à me sortir un truc comme quoi elle était contente de pouvoir _enfin_ me revoir. Et là subitement, mon début de réaction avortée de tout à l'heure a ressurgi et s'est déroulée cette fois-ci intégralement devant moi. Car enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ? Comme si pendant trois ans, j'étais parti vivre caché sur une île inconnue !  
Je lui ai donc demandée, un tantinet vexé – désolé, je peux être un brin susceptible – pourquoi elle n'était pas tout simplement venue me voir plus tôt.  
...je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de mon état assez rapidement, parce qu'au fur à mesure où elle m'a parlé par la suite, je l'ai vu changer de tête.  
Je n'étais pas très fier d'être responsable de cela, mais en la voyant réagir de la sorte, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il y avait derrière sa réaction quelque chose de captivant à découvrir. Je l'ai donc encouragée gentiment à me dire ce qui semblait la tracasser, et elle a fini par m'avouer d'une drôle de petite voix que :

- En vérité...je préférais ne pas venir ici...

Comment ça : « _elle ne voulait pas venir ici_ » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait encore ?

- Pourquoi ?

Elle a un peu rougi – c'était mignon. Mais quand elle m'a répondu, le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Hé bien, parce que tu y étais,

...j'ai oublié le côté « mignon » de l'affaire et ai plutôt eu l'impression de me prendre un coup de batte en pleine figure. C'est bien simple, je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre – pourtant, il m'en est passé des choses par la tête !  
Seul (maigre) bon point : entre l'expression que j'ai dû afficher et le fait qu'elle ait commencé à me parler, elle a dû se sentir « obligée » d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- Essaie de me comprendre, m'a-t-elle alors dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, la mine contrite, j'avais gardé de toi l'image d'un petit garçon gentil...

Hein ? Quel « _petit garçon_ » ?

- ...et j'avais peur qu'en venant jouer et vivre à Munich au milieu de toute cette célébrité et ce qui va avec, tu ais changé et sois devenu une personne...peut-être un peu prétentieuse et inabordable.

Je l'ai fixée, toujours en silence. Sourcils froncés, j'étais concentré, imperturbable. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se livre à mon sujet avec une telle sincérité – loin de là.

- Je suis désolée...Pardon..., s'est-elle excusée avec un rictus crispé.

Bien ! Essayons de relativiser les choses. Certes, elle craignait fortement que je sois devenu l'un de ces types qui se la pètent (ce qui signifie qu'elle était donc un minimum informée sur mon quotidien extra-footballistique – du coup, savait-elle également que j'avais actuellement une petite amie ?...hum, voilà que je commençais à m'interroger sur des choses qui d'ordinaire ne me préoccupaient pas, moi), mais d'un autre côté, si elle osait me l'avouer aussi directement, c'est que normalement, ce n'était pas la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée.  
...ben non ! Sinon, elle ne m'aurait rien dit et serait partie depuis un moment.

Et en effet, lorsque je lui ai un peu demandée ce qu'il en était, son nouveau petit soupir gêné m'a instantanément rassuré.

- Non, a-t-elle même doucement rigolé. Je dirais même que mis à part deux ou trois choses, tu es resté le même...

Allons bon !

- Et quelles « _choses_ », s'il vous plaît ?, ai-je plaisanté, curieux – très curieux, même.

Elle m'a souri et s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque, forcément, mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Merveilleux !  
...et quand j'ai vu en plus de qui provenait l'appel, j'ai dû masquer un brutal retour à la réalité et redescendre illico-presto sur Terre.

_Dominika_ ! Décidément, il y avait des moments où elle me pompait l'air cette fille...


	5. Premiers signes ?

**Notes :** Et encore un p'tit ^^ ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

_Qui est Dominika ? _Ben..., ma petite amie. Hé ! Ne me regardez pas avec cet air-là, s'il vous plaît. Je vous signale que lorsque mon téléphone a sonné, Anja et moi n'étions alors que des camarades de longue date qui bavardaient amicalement. Certes, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que l'on ait autant de choses à se dire vu le passé commun que l'on avait, ni que ça me fasse autant plaisir, mais le fait est qu'à cet instant, Anja ne m'intéressait pas au sens « flirt » du terme. Hé oui, les choses étaient encore claires dans ma tête...  
Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, à cet instant, je n'étais pas particulièrement disposé à recevoir de coup de fil – et pour une raison inconnue qui m'agaça, encore moins de ma petite amie du moment. J'étais occupé et j'entendais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Cependant, la bienséance faisant, j'ai tout de même décroché, mais avec l'objectif premier de rapidement raccrocher.

- Allo..., ai-je soupiré.

Ça avait au moins le mérite de donner le ton, non ? Non. Pas avec Dominika.

- Salut mon ange, ai-je alors entendu miauler à l'autre bout du fil.

Oui, parce que cette fille pouvait avoir un comportement félin très intéressant. Mais là, le chat, il m'a gonflé.

- Salut, ai-je donc répondu peut-être un peu trop sèchement.  
- Ah, je te dérange ?

Plastique de rêve et en plus, elle captait vite – je savais généralement bien les choisir.  
*Ça va ! Vous savez ce que je pensais des filles à l'époque. Pas la peine d'être choqués, hein !*

- Disons que je n'ai pas trop le temps, ai-je aplani.  
- À l'entraînement ?  
- Toujours au stade en tout cas.

Un brin possessive et se voyant déjà partager le restant de mes jours pour la simple raison qu'on venait de fêter nos trois semaines ensemble (alors qu'elle n'avait mis qu'une fois les pieds chez moi parce que j'avais dû aller chercher en catastrophe mon sac de sport), j'ai préféré ne pas prendre le risque de lui dire que je bavardais avec quelqu'un - elle aurait été fichue de rappliquer sur le champ et me faire une scène. En plus, ce n'était pas un mensonge : j'étais bien toujours au stade.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?  
- Non, ça ira, merci.

Oh que non ! Reste où tu es.

- Tu te souviens quand même que l'on doit se voir ce voir ?, m'a-t-elle alors demandé aguicheuse.

Boaff ! En la voyant quasiment tous les jours, je n'aurais normalement pas dû zapper la chose. Sauf que là, pour le coup, je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas.

- Bien sûr !...

… que non.

- ...Mais je ne pourrai finalement pas. Trop de choses à faire. Désolé.  
- Oh Kaaarl !, a-t-elle gémi. J'avais tout préparé comme il faut. Tu ne peux vraiment pas, t'es sûr ? Même plus tard ? Tu sais que je saurais t'attendre...

Et Dominika, quand elle « préparait tout comme il faut », c'était à voir – et à vivre, croyez-moi.

- Non, désolé.

Je n'étais décidément pas d'humeur.

- Écoute, on se voit demain, d'accord ?, ai-je proposé.  
- Demain sans faute, hein ?  
- Ouiiii ! Allez, bonne soirée.  
- J't'embrasse. Partout, partout, partout...

Huuu ! J'ai vite raccroché.  
Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Revenons à Anja.  
Oups ! Pourquoi elle avait l'air toute gênée comme ça ? Han ! Et là, je me suis mis à paniquer : et si elle avait entendu quelques bribes de la conversation – du côté de Dominika, évidemment. Parce que du mien, elle avait carrément tout entendu.  
*Et pourquoi ça me gênait moi, qu'elle ait pu entendre ? D'abord, il n'y avait rien eu de osé – en tout cas, à côté de ce que Dominika pouvait dire (ou faire : vous auriez vu les photos d'elle qu'elle a pu m'envoyer pour me souhaiter bon courage avant un match important... Mouaaah ! Mais c'était un coup à vous déconcentrer pour deux heures des choses pareilles !) - et en plus, ça n'aurait pas été si extraordinaire que ça que j'ai une petite amie.  
Et qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle devait s'en douter que j'avais une petite amie, non ? Non...? Je n'avais pas envie de le savoir de toute façon.*

Donc, je raccroche soulagé, me tourne vers Anja de la part de qui j'attendais une réponse sur mes « changements », mais plutôt que de la revoir souriante, je me la retrouve déconfite. Je la regarde, elle ose à peine le faire, j'insiste, elle ne dit rien. Je me suis donc décidé à embrayer comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors ?, ai-je repris avec entrain. Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez moi ?

Elle me fait une belle grimace et répond :

- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Roh la la ! Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que les filles se mangent la citrouille comme ça ? Je n'avais pas l'air content d'être là ? J'avais dit quelque chose durant ma conversation qui laissait entendre que je me languissais de partir ? Je lui donnais l'impression de ne pas être intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à me dire ? Non et trois fois non ! Mais bien sûr, les filles ça ne fonctionnent pas comme nous, hein ? Faut que ça aille grattouiller, chercher le minuscule machin-chose qui pourrait gâcher et évidemment, vu qu'elles sont des gratteuses professionnelles, elles finissent toujours par le trouver le fameux « machin-chose » et Boum ! Ça vous plombe une ambiance en deux secondes.  
Mais... C'était Anja. Ma gentille et naturelle Anja... Je lui avais pardonné avant même qu'elle ne parle.

- Non, t'inquiète !, ai-je alors assuré en souriant.

N'avait pas l'air convaincue. L'a donc fallu que j'en rajoute.

- Rien d'important, crois-moi.

Et c'était vrai en plus.

- Bien..., a-t-elle dit doucement.

Yes ! Elle capitulait enfin.

- Alors, ai-je repris impatient, qu'est-ce qui a changé chez moi ?

Comme si je pouvais faire une fixette là-dessus, franchement ! Parce que qu'est-ce que je pouvais d'ordinaire m'en foutre de ce que les gens pensaient de moi (avec mon statut de footballeur star, il n'y en avait de toute façon pas un pour être objectif sur la chose ou qui me connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir faire la comparaison). Seulement, d'ordinaire...  
Je l'ai alors vue ricaner – je devais m'inquiéter ?

- Il n'y a rien de fantastique tu sais, a-t-elle commencé. Tout d'abord, tu es désormais plus grand que moi...

Jusque-là, la logique des choses était respectée puisque même si elle est un brin plus âgée, les garçons sont bien souvent plus grands que les filles au stade adulte.

- Et aussi, comment dire ?...

Elle a alors pris un air pensif qui me laissa deviner qu'elle n'allait pas me parler de la couleur de mes cheveux.

- Hé bien... quand tu es parti de Hambourg, tu étais toujours un petit garçon pour moi et...

J'ai failli m'étrangler. « _Un petit garçon_ » ? Quel petit garçon ? Ça va bien, hein ! Deux ans après, il conduisait, le « petit garçon » ! Et il était attendu au Bayern comme un dieu vivant, le « petit garçon » !  
Sérieux, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Anja n'est pas comme les autres et ne l'a jamais été ?

- … et là, je te retrouve et tu es devenu un homme.

Ah, ça, ça fait plaisir.

- Un bel homme même, a-t-elle ajouté avec un petit sourire malicieux... qui n'indiquait que trop qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Mon brin de surprise teintée de déception est aussi vite apparu que ce qu'il ne s'est évaporé. Tout simplement parce que ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre me dire ça. Parce que ce n'était pas une flatterie vulgaire et éhontée comme j'en entendais trop. Parce qu'elle n'attendait rien en retour. Pourtant, pour le coup, du tac au tac, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle aussi était devenue une jolie jeune femme – ce qui est vrai, en plus. Elle a rougi. Ça m'a fait encore plus plaisir.

Bah... Je ne sais pas trop vers quoi notre discussion nous menait – et je ne m'en préoccupais d'ailleurs pas (avantage de mon tempérament). Mais une chose d'incroyable : c'est qu'on était deux personnes à ne pas vraiment se connaître – faut dire les choses comme elles sont – et pourtant, on a discuté ensemble avec gentillesse et franchise comme si une complicité et confiance réciproque existaient depuis des lustres. Je me suis alors rendu compte que c'étaient des moments qui me manquaient, que je n'avais en général qu'avec ma famille.

* * *

On est ensuite resté un petit moment assis, sans avoir besoin de se parler, sans ressentir de malaise à être dans le silence. On ne se regardait pas dans le blanc des yeux, je vous l'assure. Même qu'à moment donné, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil de son côté : elle semblait en fascination devant le terrain.  
*Pas normale, je vous dis !*  
Et là, tout d'un coup, alors que je souriais devant sa concentration, je l'ai vu sursauter, regarder sa montre, se dresser comme si son siège l'avait brûlée et elle s'est mise dans tous ses états parce qu'elle allait rater son bus. Non, mais sérieux ! Elle croyait que j'allais la laisser rentrer à pied chez elle ?  
*C'est qu'il ne faut pas croire. J'ai été bien élevé. Peut-être que mes parents estimaient qu'ils avaient loupé une ou deux choses, mais dans l'ensemble, niveau politesse et prévenance, ils avaient de quoi être fiers*  
Je l'ai donc laissée s'exciter trente secondes – le temps qu'elle donne quelques signes de fatigue, en fait – et ai pu ensuite en placer une.

- Calme-toi et ne t'occupe pas de ton bus, je vais te raccompagner.

Ça a au moins eu le mérite de la détendre un peu, juste le temps de rebondir sur autre chose.  
*Quelle pitié !*

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où habite mon père, m'a-t-elle lancé, inquiète.

Waouh ! En voilà un de problème insoluble.

- Tu m'indiqueras.  
- Mais... Et si tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville ?  
- Je ne suis pas pressé.  
- Mais Karl... Tu dois bien avoir d'autres choses à faire que de me raccompagner, tout de même ?

Mais c'est qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

- Bon, Anja !

Hé oui, au bout d'un moment, moi, quand on y met de la mauvaise volonté, ça m'énerve.

- … si tu n'as pas envie que je te ramène, dis-le, ça ira plus vite.

Oups. Je suis si impressionnant que ça, quand je m'énerve ? Oui ou non, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Le fait est qu'elle n'a plus objecté et a accepté que je la ramène quel que soit l'endroit.

* * *

Le trajet a été sur le même ton que notre précédente discussion : simple et agréable. On a parlé un peu de tout et de rien – le fait de ne plus être dans le complexe avait dû faire qu'on n'avait plus trop matière à parler foot.

Une fois garé devant la maison de son paternel – que j'ai remarqué nous zyeuter de derrière les fenêtres de son séjour (et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que je le remarquerai, croyez-moi sur parole) – je n'ai tout de même pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander si elle reviendrait au stade durant son séjour munichois.

- Oui, m'a-t-elle alors répondu. J'aime bien me retrouver sur les terrains. Même si ce n'est pas pour courir après un ballon, a-t-elle plaisanté en me lançant un clin d'œil.  
- Alors, à demain ?  
- Demain après-midi pour être exacte, a-t-elle précisé.

Bien. J'allais déjà la revoir le lendemain...  
Elle est descendue de la voiture et m'a remercié de l'avoir raccompagnée. Et au moment de claquer la portière, elle s'est penchée vers l'habitacle et m'a dit – un peu intimidée :

- Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aujourd'hui – je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour en vérité...

Puis elle m'a souri et :

- ... mais ça a été une jolie surprise.

Je suis resté bête et n'ai rien pu dire sur le coup. Elle s'est soudain redressée et :

- Bonne soirée Karl !

Zou ! Porte claquée, portail ouvert, je la voyais déjà s'éloigner dans l'allée au bout de laquelle elle a ouvert la porte d'entrée et a lancé à la cantonade : « Je suis rentrée, papa ! ».  
*T'inquiète, il le sait*  
Ainsi, je suis resté en parfait crétin, assis dans ma voiture à baragouiner dans ma barbe que pour moi aussi, ça avait été une belle surprise...

* * *

Je n'ai ensuite pas traîné et suis rentré directement chez moi. J'avais bien initialement prévu de passer faire un bisou à ma mère et ma sœur, mais ayant déjà croisé mon père après l'entraînement, j'estimais préférable de ne pas tenter la bête de me dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de ma petite « visite guidée » en compagnie d'Anja – fille de son grand ami Markus. En plus, à coup sûr, ma mère se serait rangée à son avis.  
*Ne soyons donc pas masochiste*

Une fois à la maison, contrairement à d'habitude où j'aime bien me caler devant l'ordi ou un jeu vidéo, ce soir-là, je n'ai rien eu envie de faire hormis m'installer dans mon canapé et repenser à ma journée. Oui, vraiment surprenante.


	6. Les pères

Le réveil a sonné à 8h30, comme d'habitude. Le temps de prendre une douche et de déjeuner, j'étais déjà dans la voiture en route pour le stade. J'étais de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Pourtant, quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner, une étrange boule m'a serré le ventre.  
Durant la seconde où j'ai attrapé l'appareil…  
*Oui, je sais, il ne faut pas téléphoner en conduisant, ce n'est pas bien*  
… j'ai d'abord pensé à Anja - avant de me rappeler aussi sec qu'elle n'avait pas mon numéro – puis à Dominika, qui avait la manie de m'appeler parfois dix fois par jour. Perdu ! C'était Marie, ma petite sœur.  
*Soulagé*

- Allo ?  
- Salut Karl, j'te dérange ?

*Voix enjouée – la frangine avait quelque chose à me demander*

- Nan.  
- Dis, je voulais aller en ville cet après-midi, mais maman a à faire, tu ne pourrais pas... ?

*Bingo !... et soupir. Vivement qu'elle passe son permis*

- Et à quelle heure tu veux y aller ?, lui ai-je tout de même demandé sans laisser entrevoir une certaine lassitude.  
- Quand tu veux !, a-t-elle bondi, trop contente que j'accepte de lui servir de chauffeur.

*C'est ma sœur quand même.  
… Et puis, je préférais encore lui servir de nounou que de la savoir en ville avec un type que je ne connaissais pas et qui aurait été fichu de lui tenir la main !*

« _Quand je voulais_ » ? Bon, l'entraînement débutant à 15h30, il fallait donc que j'y sois au plus tard un quart d'heure avant. Le temps d'aller traîner dans les bacs des disquaires (oui, parce qu'à coup sûr, ma sœur voulait réactualiser son stock de CD)...

- Une heure, ça te va ?, lui ai-je demandé.  
- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure. J't'attends à la maison. Bisou !

Et elle a raccroché sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi je t'aime, ai-je alors déclaré à mon téléphone.

* * *

Le stade était maintenant en vue. Passage par le parking, salutation au gardien de jour puis direction les vestiaires où tous les joueurs (hormis Shunkô, toujours à la bourre) se changeaient. Après quoi, c'était parti pour une journée d'entraînement.  
Deux petites choses cependant à noter.  
D'abord, en arrivant sur la pelouse, j'ai relevé que mon père avait l'air tout à fait normal.  
*Mais nooon ! Mon père est normal. C'est juste que là, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je l'aurais bien vu me lancer un petit regard en coin, genre suspicieux – et pour ceux qui en douteraient, sachez que je ne suis pas parano.*

Ensuite, Marcus. Hé oui ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que le vieil hibou allait me foutre la paix ? Après lui avoir volé sa fille dès les premières heures de son arrivée ? Après avoir eu l'audace de la ramener chez elle ? Ah ah ! Laissez-moi rire. Il a entamé son travail de sape dès qu'il m'a vu en me balançant un « Bonjour » d'un autre monde.  
*Il a dû trop regarder de Hitchcock, ce type – c'est sûr*

Bref. J'ai fait comme si, l'entraînement a commencé, Shunkô s'est pointé avec dix minutes de retard – ce qui lui a valu dix tours de terrain à la fin de la séance -, l'entraînement s'est terminé et je suis rentré manger chez moi.  
J'aurais tout aussi bien pu aller déjeuner avec des gars de l'équipe, comme je le faisais régulièrement, mais vu que je récupérais ma sœur trop peu de temps après…

* * *

Ponctuel, je sonnais à 13h00 précise à la porte du domicile parental. Et la sonnette n'avait pas encore fini de retentir que Marie m'ouvrait déjà la porte, fin prête.  
*Hum… Motivée*

- Coucou !, m'a-t-elle lancé en même temps que plaqué un bisou sur la joue, on y va ?

Même pas le temps de rentrer voir si ma mère avait re-décoré la maison.

- On y va, ai-je répondu fataliste en lui emboitant le pas.

Monte ensuite dans la voiture, attache la ceinture et démarre.  
Je lui ai demandé où elle voulait aller puis on a parlé de banalités. Sauf que durant le trajet, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des petits coups d'œil à la va-vite suite auxquels elle affichait un petit sourire en coin. Je n'ai d'abord rien dit, mais au dixième coup, ça m'a agacé, je l'ai donc interceptée.

- Allez, crache le morceau, lui ai-je dit en la fixant, sourcils contrariés, après m'être garé au parking sous-terrain de la grande surface. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme le ravi ?

Attitude qui normalement remettait les choses en ordre, sauf que là, son sourire s'en est encore plus élargi. Un petit clin d'œil complice et :

- T'as une nouvelle copine, a-t-elle chantonné en ouvrant sa portière.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?  
Je suis sorti à mon tour et l'ai regardée surpris par-dessus la voiture.

- Allez ! J'ai entendu papa en parler à maman hier soir, a-t-elle ajouté pour me faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de nier.

Alors ? Je n'avais pas raison de trouver son comportement suspect ce matin-là ? Pour cause qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire – il s'était déjà déversé sur ma mère !  
J'ai soupiré bruyamment pour me contrôler. Marie s'en est rendu compte.

- Quoi ? T'es contrarié ? C'était secret ? Papa n'aurait pas dû…

Raaaah !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas secret !, ai-je bougonné en prenant la direction des ascenseurs à grands pas.

Ça m'énervait ça, que mes parents se mêlent de ma vie privée… pour aller raconter n'importe quoi en plus. Autant les autres, je n'en avais rien à faire, autant mes parents… Quoi ? Je n'avais pas déménagé pour rien, je vous signale !

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a rien du tout et encore moins à dire !, ai-je lancé sans me retourner.

- Ah bon ?, fit Marie en s'arrêtant net de marcher comme si l'idée lui avait paru saugrenue.

Je me suis retourné et l'ai dévisagée, intraitable.

- Parfaitement !

Elle m'a rejoint en trottinant et m'a observé sans mot dire – et avec ce que j'étais furieux, il valait mieux.  
Les quelques secondes silencieuses qui ont suivi m'ayant permis d'évacuer la pression, une fois dans l'ascenseur – on n'était que tous les deux – j'en ai profité :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?  
- Qui ? Papa ?

Non le plombier !

- Ben oui, papa !

J'avais encore un peu à évacuer apparemment.

- Rooh la la ! T'énerve pas, s'est-elle énervée à son tour. Il n'a rien dit d'exceptionnel en fait.  
- Mais encore…

Je le sentais bien celui-là.

- Ben… Juste qu'il pensait que tu ne passerais pas ce soir parce que tu étais occupé à faire « visiter le stade » - si tu vois ce que je veux dire - à une fille quand il est parti.

Oh le tableau !... et la tête que ma mère a dû faire. Elle a dû imaginer que la visite des vestiaires était comprise dans la tournée.

- Et… ?

Désespéré, je voulais quand même tout savoir.

- « Et », comme d'hab. aussi : maman a soupiré, elle a dit un truc du genre que tu étais irrécupérable…

Hé allez donc.

- … elle a aussi demandé à papa si tu n'étais pas toujours avec l'autre greluche.

_L'autre greluche_ ? Quoi que à tout bien y réfléchir…

- Papa a répondu qu'il n'en savait rien mais que tu avais intérêt à faire gaffe ce coup-ci parce que si tu touchais à la fille de Marcus…

Peut-être seulement intendant de terrain, le « brave homme » était toutefois connu de toute la famille.

- … tu t'exposerais à de sérieux ennuis.  
- Ah oui ?, ai-je soufflé, dédaigneux.  
- Oui, a certifié Marie. Il a dit aussi que ça serait bien que tu grandisses un peu…

Celle-là, elle n'était pas nouvelle.

- … et que t'ais l'intelligence de draguer des filles qui ne risqueraient pas de le mettre dans une situation délicate avec des gens qu'il connait.

De mieux en mieux.

- Voilà, c'est tout, a conclu ma sœur.  
- Hum…

Moment de réflexion et arrivée à l'étage des CD et DVD – je vous l'avais dit.

- Et maman, ai-je demandé en m'avançant dans une allée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à part qualifier Dominika de greluche ?  
- Elle a dit à papa de se calmer et que si pour le moment, apparemment, rien ne s'était passé, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se mette dans cet état-là - qu'il aurait bien le temps de voir par la suite. Après, elle est retournée faire son omelette.

J'aime le pragmatisme de ma mère. Quant à mon père, ça aurait été bien qu'il s'en occupe un peu plus, lui aussi, de son omelette !

* * *

13h45. On avait déjà pas mal arpenté les allées et mes bras plus ceux de Marie étaient déjà pleins de nouveaux albums de groupes aux noms plus ahurissants les uns que les autres.  
14h00 :

- Ca y est !, s'est enfin exclamée ma sœur, visiblement aux anges. Je crois que c'est bon.  
- Encore heureux !, me suis-je exclamé.

Faute de capacité physique, il avait fallu qu'on aille chercher une caissette pour tout mettre dedans tellement il y en avait.  
Ceci-dit, l'avantage d'avoir dû l'aider à chercher des « Mister _machin-chose_ » ou « Top Hit-Hot-Pop _j'sais plus trop quoi_ », c'est que j'en avais complètement zappé notre discussion du début. Ce break m'avait permis, lorsque j'y repensai (ben oui, forcément), de voir les choses plus sereinement. Après tout, mon père s'était monté le chou pour rien – et j'avais mis un point d'honneur à le faire comprendre à ma charmante petite sœur – et je n'avais rien à me reprocher concernant mon comportement avec Anja. Au contraire, j'avais été parfait !  
*Parfaitement !*

Alors si les paternels avaient envie de se faire un film, c'était leur problème, pas le mien. J'avais été très content de revoir Anja la veille et je n'allais pas gâcher ma joie de la revoir à nouveau à cause de ces deux-là.  
Tiens ? Justement, en parlant de revoir Anja, sachant qu'elle venait au stade cet après-midi-là et qu'à coup sûr, elle y viendrait avec son père, vu l'heure – 14h30 passé – si je m'y rendais de suite, elle y serait sans doute.  
Hop ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'ai raccompagné Marie à la maison et j'ai filé au stade.  
… et effectivement Anja était déjà là.

* * *

Avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, j'aurais bien le temps de me changer plus tard. Du coup, je suis allé directement sur la pelouse, histoire de voir si j'arrivais à repérer rapidement la demoiselle. Ça n'a pas été long. A peine un pied posé sur l'herbe, j'ai entendu qu'on discutait sur ma gauche. C'était justement Anja et son père. Lui, face à moi, en train de gesticuler et râler après une personne qui n'était pas sa fille,  
*Décidément, ce type respirait la joie de vivre*  
… et elle, de dos et accroupie, en train de frotter des ballons – et quand on sait ce qu'on en ferait moins d'une heure après, c'était vraiment du temps perdu.

C'est donc « grincheux » qui m'a vu le premier – et qui s'est bien gardé de signaler ma présence à sa fille. Il a zyeuté un coup vers moi tout en continuant à grogner, je me suis donc avancé dans leur direction. Et forcément, quand je me suis retrouvé à trois mètres d'Anja, il a bien fallu qu'il marque le coup. J'ai alors eu droit à un : « Tiens, t'es déjà là, toi ? » aussi chaleureux que son bonjour du matin. Mais je m'en moquais – après tout, ce n'était pas lui que j'étais venu voir. Anja s'est aussitôt redressée en se tournant vers moi et une fois la surprise passée de me trouver ici, elle a affiché un sourire aussi rayonnant que ce que son père m'a trucidé du regard avant de disparaitre dans son bureau.  
*Bon débarras !*

- Salut Karl, m'a-t-elle dit joyeusement.  
- Salut.

Y'a pas à dire, j'étais content de la revoir.  
Le problème, c'est que contrairement à ce que j'avais naïvement pensé de prime abord, « grincheux » n'avait pas rendu les armes – pas du tout, même. Loin de s'être effacé de la place, je l'ai vu soudain ressortir du bureau armé d'un outil de jardin. Si, si, armé ! Je vous assure que lorsqu'on tient un… râteau je crois, comme ça avec un sourire de psychopathe, le paisible outil servant habituellement à ramasser délicatement les feuilles sans abimer l'herbe se transforme en « enfourcheuse infernale» !

Je me le suis vu rappliquer sans faire de bruit dans le dos d'Anja - et ce, de telle sorte sournoise que la question qu'elle venait de me poser m'est complètement passée au-dessus. La seule réflexion qui m'est alors venue à l'esprit, c'est : « Il est complètement barge ! ».  
Et là, j'ai repensé aux menaces proférées par mon père au sujet de quiconque toucherait à la fille de Marcus, et brusquement, je les ai trouvées nettement plus consistantes.

Je n'ai rien osé dire. J'attendais peut-être de voir s'il comptait réellement se servir de son truc pour me faire déguerpir ou pas.

- Alors, m'a-t-il plutôt lancé avec un air on ne peut plus ravi, z'ont avancé l'heure de l'entraînement, que t'es déjà là ?  
- Euh… Non, ai-je répondu prudemment. J'étais en ville et comme je n'avais plus rien à faire, je suis venu plus tôt.  
- Ah…

Il a alors plissé les yeux et m'a passé aux rayons-X. Et Anja qui se tenait entre nous deux en n'osant rien dire. Quand elle me regardait, elle avait un air profondément désolé et quand elle se tournait vers son père, ben… je n'en sais rien. Peut-être de la supplication, peut-être de la sévérité. Le fait est que comprenant que je ne pourrais guère lui parler à cet instant, j'ai préféré aller me changer (histoire de me remettre de mes émotions, mais aussi de mettre à plat la situation pour savoir comment la gérer).  
*Ah ! Je vous l'ai dit, ils n'allaient pas me casser les pieds trois ans, les deux paternels*

- Bon, à tout à l'heure, Anja, lui ai-je dit avec un dernier petit sourire.  
- Oui, à tout à l'heure, a-t-elle répété doucement.  
- Bonne idée, va te changer, a rajouté « grincheux ».

*Oh ! Celui-là…*  
Petite consolation : alors que je m'éloignais, j'ai entendu Anja s'énerver après son père quant au comportement qu'il avait eu envers moi.  
*Bien fait ! Et il n'avait pas fini d'en voir, le « grincheux »…*


	7. Contrariétés

- Tout va bien, Karl ?

J'ai relevé la tête, sortant de mes pensées et ai constaté que j'étais assis sur le banc des vestiaires à présent quasiment vides, dans la même position depuis plus de cinq minutes, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Stefan, qui avait également terminé de se changer avait fini par me secouer doucement histoire de me faire réagir. Il me regardait d'un air bizarre, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

- Euh… Oui, oui, ça va, ai-je affirmé en me redressant avec un sourire de circonstance. Un peu la tête dans les nuages, voilà tout…

Explication qui rendit Stefan (notre milieu de terrain suédois et accessoirement véritable ordinateur de bord - ne lui manquait plus que le GPS) un peu plus dubitatif, dans la mesure où il savait que je n'étais pas du genre à avoir la tête dans les nuages, en l'air ou un peu n'importe où hormis sur le terrain.  
J'ai donc rapidement attrapé mon sac et suis allé ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à passer devant moi mettant ainsi un terme à une discussion que je n'avais pas envie d'entamer – et encore moins avec lui.  
*L'est beaucoup trop sérieux ce garçon. Ça aurait été un coup à ce qu'il me ressorte un discours parental – merci bien !*

* * *

Arrivé sur le terrain, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard éloquent à mon père qui, bien entendu, n'a pas semblé comprendre où je voulais en venir et a affiché un air poliment étonné.  
*Quel faux jeton, quand même ! Lui, à la première occasion, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.*

L'un des assistants s'est ensuite avancé et la séance a débuté.

Durant les tours de chauffe, j'ai remarqué que Shunkô avait rapidement collé Stefan et pire encore, qu'il essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de quelque chose.  
… et quand j'ai vu les petits regards que le chinois lançait tantôt vers moi, tantôt vers le bureau d'intendance au loin, j'ai non-seulement compris que c'était à propos de « quelqu'un » et non-pas « quelque chose », mais ai également craint le pire.  
*Oui. Parce qu'avec Shunkô, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire. Même quand ce n'est pas voulu, ce gars a un don pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat avec maestria – si, si, vous verrez dans pas long*

Ainsi donc, Stefan n'avait pas été le seul à avoir remarqué mon comportement inhabituel dans les vestiaires (pourtant, j'ai bien le droit de temps en temps d'être différent, non ? Ben non !) et maintenant, mon chez mangeur de riz (en toute affection, hein !), qui avait fait un rapprochement comme lui seul, paradoxalement, sait les faire avec notre fugace rencontre d'après-entraînement de la veille, venait aux nouvelles. Mais avec Stefan, il était bien tombé. Ah ah ! Rien à craindre. Même sous la torture, il ne dirait rien.  
*Je le sais, un jour, j'ai essayé d'avoir le numéro de téléphone de sa cousine. Il n'a rien lâché - pas un chiffre.*

Tours de chauffe finis, exercices lancés, supporteurs toujours présents dans les gradins à nous encourager, Anja restée invisible dans le bureau de son père durant toute la séance (l'avait dû lui donner à faire exprès pour pas que je la vois…),  
*Il m'a rendu complètement parano. en deux temps, trois mouvements, le Marcus*  
… fin de séries, étirements et la journée était terminée.

- Ouaaaah ! Vivement la fin de semaine, a soudain bâillé un joueur en s'étirant un dernier coup. Ça fera du bien un peu de repos.

C'est possible. Sauf que moi, j'avais autre chose en tête que mon repos du week-end car mes projets étaient à plus court terme. Parce que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de lui parler comme je voulais et parce qu'il fallait que son père comprenne qu'il ne m'impressionnait pas, alors que nombre de joueurs avaient déserté le terrain pour aller se changer – hormis Stefan et Shunkô qui me regardèrent faire non sans un certain étonnement – je pris la direction de la cabane (pardon, du bureau d'intendance au bout du terrain), là où Marcus commençait à s'affairer en récupérant des plots et où Anja, enfin, avait sorti le bout du nez et attendait ses instructions pour savoir comment se rendre utile.

- Hello !, ai-je lancé, souriant.  
- Hé ! Ca y est, a-t-elle répondu, fini journée ?

Grincheux s'est subrepticement rapproché.

- Ouais, dis-je en me frottant la nuque, inhabituellement troublé.

Elle avait un regard pétillant qui vous transportait. Et son sourire… Une simplicité qui la rendait encore plus jolie que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'ai failli oublier ce que j'étais venu lui demander.

- Dis-moi, ai-je tout de même réussi à enchaîner devant son petit rictus moqueur.

*Comme je n'aimais pas quand elle me regardait comme ça. Depuis qu'elle avait employé l'expression la veille, j'avais peur qu'elle me parle, ou me traite, comme un « petit garçon » !*

- … si tu n'as rien de prévu, ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre en ville ? Toi qui ne connais pas Munich, ça t'en fera faire un petit tour comme ça...

Elle a eu l'air d'hésiter un instant, puis a jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où son père se trouvait et m'a finalement répondu : « Oui, volontiers » avec un grand sourire que je lui ai rendu – mais qui a disparu aussitôt que je l'ai entendue demander avec entrain : « Vous venez aussi avec nous ? » à Stefan et Shunkô qui se trouvaient alors trop près de nous pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils m'attendaient pour aller aux vestiaires et non en balade.

* * *

Soupir. Mais je ne voulais pas la contredire, pas plus que je ne pouvais décemment répondre : « Ah mais non ! Je ne parlais que pour nous deux ! ». Ca l'aurait fait en plus, tiens ! Entre son père qui vadrouillait toujours dans le secteur – bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire - et le mien, que je devinais toujours sur le terrain, tournant des feuilles blanches afin de nous observer à la dérobée et constater ainsi le culot que j'affichais en soi-disant draguant ouvertement la fille de son cher Marcus, ça aurait été parfait. Vraiment parfait… Z'en auraient pouffé dans leur barbe à s'imaginer que je me prenais un râteau en direct et s'en seraient donné à cœur joie pour me fustiger sur place. Si, si…  
*Hum… Et c'est moi ou il est souvent question de râteau en ce moment ?*

Bah ! Anja a bien remarqué ma réaction – et certainement compris qu'elle avait un peu « gaffé », bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas non-plus d'un rencard et qu'ainsi, la présence d'autres personnes n'avait rien de saugrenu - mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas mal à l'aise pour autant en disant que c'était très bien comme ça. Quant à mes acolytes, si je pouvais compter sur le tact et civisme de Stefan qui n'aurait rien demandé de mieux que nous laisser tranquilles, avec Shunkô, évidemment, il n'en fut pas de même. Ainsi, alors qu'il y en avait un qui s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour sa future absence, l'autre lui a cloué le bec en s'écriant : « Ben, bien volontiers ! ».

Résultat des courses : pendant que nous sommes allés nous doucher dans une ambiance hétéroclite, Anja s'en est allée prévenir qu'une fois encore, elle ne rentrerait pas avec son père et partait plutôt se promener avec moi.  
*J'en ai eu les oreilles qui ont chauffé sous la douche. Il a dû me bénir.*

On s'est retrouvé tous les quatre sur le parking. Shunkô est monté avec Stefan – que j'ai réussi à détendre (un peu),  
*En personne normale qu'il était, il se sentait un brin « de trop », le suédois. Du coup, je lui ai dit qu'il n'en aurait normalement pas pour long à souffrir et que sitôt que l'occasion se présenterait, je lui donnais dores et déjà l'autorisation de filer – à condition qu'il n'oublie pas d'embarquer le chinois avec lui.*  
et Anja est montée avec moi. Je lui ai lancé un petit regard du genre « Tout va bien ? » en faisant référence à son père, elle m'a fait un signe de tête positif en retour et on a démarré. J'avais dans l'idée de la mener certes en centre-ville, mais dans un endroit sympa et pas étouffant. J'ai bien fait, à son expression, elle a aimé l'endroit.

* * *

On prend place tous les quatre, commande et commence alors une discussion somme toute agréable et légère… forcément plombée en trente secondes par Shunkô ! L'a pas pu s'en empêcher, ce crétin. Hé non ! Forcément, de me voir avec une fille, même si je ne lui tenais pas la main, même s'il me savait avec Dominika,  
*Tiens ? Ça fait un moment que je ne vous en ai plus parlé de celle-là.*  
… et que rien dans notre comportement ou langage ne l'indiquait, Anja a eu droit à un : « Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ? », face auquel tout le monde s'est figé – sauf Shunkô, bien sûr, qui en a même rajouté une couche.

- Mais…, levez-moi d'un doute, a-t-il dit avec ses yeux de merlan frit, vous êtes bien ensemble ?

Là, je me suis noyé dans mon Coca, Stefan lui a tiré un coup de pied sous la chaise en le prévenant qu'il allait morfler et Anja – ma pauvre Anja – est restée si surprise qu'elle n'a rien dit tant que l'un de nous trois n'eut pas repris l'usage de la parole. Fallait cependant pas trop compter sur moi pour y mettre du mien. Je n'avais pas pu parler à Anja de l'après-midi peu de temps avant, ma sœur m'avait appris que mon père racontait n'importe quoi à mon sujet « grincheux » n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir me pourfendre et lui, couillon de chinois de première catégorie, il venait de bousiller coup sur coup les quelques moments agréables que je comptais passer avec mon amie.

Oui, « amie ». Vous auriez dit quoi, vous ? Camarade ?... trop scolaire. Copine ?... trop intime et pas adapté. Connaissance ?... pas assez proche. Bref. De toute façon, je savais déjà qu'Anja ne retournerait pas dans le placard de ma mémoire quand elle repartirait, donc autant la qualifier comme il se doit.

Ainsi, n'ayant aucunement envie de me montrer fairplay – et Stefan se souvenant de l'autorisation que je lui avais donnée – on a fini nos verres et on est parti chacun dans sa voiture, chacun dans sa direction.

* * *

J'étais agacé. Mais agacé à un point incroyable. Avec un peu de recul, j'aurais pu me rendre compte que tout ça ne méritait pas que je me mette dans un état pareil, mais du recul, je n'en avais pas et puis, de toute façon, fatigue de fin de saison ou autre chose inconnue, je me sentais rapidement sur les nerfs ces jours derniers-là.

Dans la voiture, alors que je ramenais Anja chez elle, j'avoue que l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Du coup, face à ma bouderie, de bon cœur, elle a essayé de me rendre le sourire en plaisantant sur les remarques aussi indiscrètes que déplacées de Shunkô.

- Allez ! C'était si terrible que ça de m'avoir imaginée comme ta petite-amie le temps de sa phrase ?, s'est-elle amusée à me demander.

Dans la seconde qui a suivi, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre une gifle. Et ça a tellement été brutal et imprévisible que je l'ai regardée stupéfait, avec des yeux ronds, comme si ça avait été elle qui m'avait frappé.  
*Je ne l'ai pas regardée trois heures non-plus, hein ! Ça aurait été un coup à se prendre une voiture ou un poteau. Non, juste le temps de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de son siège.*

Passée cette étrange sensation, je me suis remis à penser à Shunkô – et tout ce que je lui ferai le lendemain à l'entraînement. Il allait morfler. Oh que oui, il allait morfler. Et de bonne humeur comme je l'étais, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il morfle également pour les deux paternels. Comment pouvait-on être aussi débile ? Ça me paraissait tellement énorme que j'en doutais. Pourtant, il n'y avait que cette explication…

- Quel crétin ce type. Mais quel crétin…

Et je marmonnais. Et Anja l'a entendu. Et une fois encore, elle a essayé de me calmer.

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre tant à cœur, m'a-t-elle dit doucement. Il est peut-être maladroit, mais…

Maladroit ? A ce niveau-là, ce n'était plus de la maladresse.

- … ce n'était pas dit méchamment. Et puis, c'est si grave que ça ?

Ah ? La seconde tentative fut la bonne. Car effectivement, ses paroles ont fait disparaitre ma colère illico. Mais en contrepartie, à cette question qu'elle me posait, j'ai eu envie de lui répondre droit dans les yeux. Manque de pot, je conduisais toujours. En plus, à tout bien y réfléchir, le temps de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas lâcher la route des yeux, j'avais déjà oublié ce qui m'avait fugacement traversé l'esprit au moment où elle m'avait parlé.  
*'Tain de mémoire de poisson rouge ! Je déteste quand ça me fait ça. Je rate un truc important et ça me frustre.*

Malgré toutes ces contrariétés, je suis tout de même parvenu à lui répondre quelque chose sans causer d'accident.

- C'est grave pour moi parce que ça t'a mise mal-à-l'aise, ai-je lâché dans un souffle, finalement content de ne pas pouvoir voir sa réaction.

*Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, moi, au fait ?*

- Non, m'a-t-elle délicatement détrompé. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne l'ai pas mal pris.

Ça tombait bien, on était arrivé, j'ai pu vite me garer.

- Vraiment ?, ai-je insisté en pouvant la regarder cette fois-ci.  
- Vraiment, a-t-elle rigolé.

Et j'ai su pourquoi de suite.

- Mais ne fais pas cette tête, a-t-elle poursuivi. Je t'assure que de nous deux, tu es bien celui qui l'a le plus mal pris.

Me suis senti un peu couillon, sur le coup.

- Bon… Ben tant mieux alors…

On s'est ensuite regardé et sommes restés comme ça, silencieux durant quelques secondes. Il m'est alors venu un truc complètement fou à l'esprit : l'embrasser. J'ai eu une pulsion qui a débarqué de je ne sais où, mais si près d'elle, je l'ai trouvée atrocement désirable. Piouff ! Elle a bien fait de descendre de la voiture pour aller retrouver son père – parce que je n'aurais vraiment pas su quoi dire pour excuser mon acte mais en plus, vu que « grincheux » nous espionnait certainement, ça aurait été un coup à ce qu'il débarque avec un lance-flamme et me fasse rôtir dans la voiture. Pourtant… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça. C'était aussi incontrôlable qu'inédit, mais il fallait déjà que je sache qu'on se reverrait. J'aimais décidément trop sa compagnie…

Arrrgh ! Elle s'en allait.

- Anja ?  
- Oui ?

Mais fallait pas qu'elle me regarde comme ça – ça commençait sérieusement à me perturber.

- Euh…

Concentration, concentration !

- Histoire de rattraper le fiasco de tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu es libre, demain soir ?

Mais…

- Non, m'a-t-elle répondu, sincèrement désolée. Je vais manger avec mon père…

N'en jetez plus, la coupe est pleine !

- … Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis là pour le voir un peu aussi. Et il va finir par me faire une crise de jalousie si je ne passe pas un peu de temps avec lui…

Humpf ! Il l'a faisait déjà de toute façon, sa crise. Il l'a faisait depuis que j'avais eu le malheur de parler avec sa fille. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Mais bon, j'aimais bien Anja parce qu'elle était attentionnée. Fallait donc pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle néglige son adorable père.

- A demain, alors, lui ai-je répondu en paraissant le plus joyeux possible.  
- Oui, à demain !

Un dernier sourire, un dernier soubresaut et elle a disparu au bout de son allée… et mon téléphone a sonné. Pas vraiment d'humeur, j'ai quand même pris l'appareil et ai failli ne pas répondre – pourtant je l'ai fait.

- Allo ?  
- Bonsoir _mon ange_…

Eh bien !, moi qui pensais que ma soirée serait solitaire et morose, voilà que j'allais pouvoir me défouler un coup.  
*Amis de la poésie : Bonsoir !*


	8. Il faut que ça change Ca urge ! III

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous ^^ ! Voilà la suite. Bon week-end à tous =^p^= !

* * *

En fin de compte, ils m'avaient tous agacé – tous !... même Anja qui préférait aller manger avec son père. Raison pour laquelle lorsque j'ai sonné chez Dominika, j'étais excédé. Raison pour laquelle quand elle m'a ouvert la porte en déshabillé de satin noir, son rictus aguicheur au coin des lèvres, mon cerveau s'est déconnecté et je n'ai alors plus pensé qu'à ce que j'allais faire avec elle dans les instants qui suivraient.

J'avais la rage. Jamais encore je n'avais fait l'amour aussi bestialement.  
*et il y en a une qui ne s'en est pas plaint_._*  
Jamais une chose qui symbolisait autant l'affection et la passion n'avait été dépossédée de sa beauté. Jamais encore je ne m'étais senti aussi mal, n'éprouvant aucun désir, aucune satisfaction... Une véritable overdose de sexe et de haine. Je m'étais défoulé… pour finalement n'en arracher aucun apaisement.

Une fois nos ébats terminés, alors que Dominika roucoulait sur mon torse, je suis resté étendu, silencieux et amorphe, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait et réalisant soudain, avec la même brutalité que la gifle que je m'étais pris un peu plus tôt… que je m'écœurais. Tout seul, comme un grand, sans l'aide de personne. Putain !, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là à m'envoyer en l'air avec une fille dont je n'avais rien à faire mais qui devait pourtant penser qu'elle était la seule qui ait jamais autant compté pour moi ?  
C'était pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable.

Tout à coup, franchissant la brume de mon cerveau :

- Oh toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

J'ai lentement tourné la tête vers Dominika qui me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était peut-être une greluche, cette nana, mais elle n'était pas dépourvue d'intelligence et savait également « voir » certaines choses.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lui ai-je répondu sans émotion. La machine n'a pas bien marché ?  
- T'es bête, a-t-elle rigolé en me caressant le torse. Nooon… Mais quand tu es comme ça, il y a toujours un petit quelque chose qui te turlupine. Depuis le temps, je te connais, _mon ange_.

J'étais donc si facile à lire ?

- Non, ça va, ai-je quand même nié.

Mais…

- Evidemment que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, a-t-elle susurré en me mordillant l'oreille. Tu ne veux jamais le faire. Mais moi, je le sais… je le sens. _A qui penses-tu_ ?

Je l'ai brusquement dévisagée, stupéfait. « _A qui… ?_ ». Hormis ma petite personne totalement instable dans le domaine affectif, je ne voyais pas encore.  
*Oui, bon, d'accord ! Disons plutôt que je ne _voulais_ pas encore voir, ça vous va ?*  
Face à mon expression ahurie, elle a durci son regard et sorti les griffes, frôlant alors avec plus d'intensité ma peau qui demeurait sans réaction.

- Tu es toujours comme ça quand tu penses à une autre, Karl…

Elle essayait de me dominer ou quoi ?

- A qui penses-tu ?, a-t-elle murmuré, joueuse. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi… intense. Elle te met dans un sacré état, celle-là.  
- Ça suffit !

Je me suis levé d'un bon, la bousculant au passage sans m'excuser et suis resté debout, à côté du lit, tentant de contrôler ma respiration. En vain…  
Et l'autre qui en rajoutait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau, mon apollon…

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que me mâter ? Elle ne voyait pas que j'étais à deux doigts de péter un câble ?

- … et quand tu es en colère comme ça, c'est encore… pire.

Ah ? Si, elle le voyait. Et si j'avais été railleur, je lui aurais demandé si elle attendait que je la frappe, histoire de satisfaire ses fantasmes de sado-maso. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Un coup d'œil sur la droite, j'ai repéré mes vêtements jetés pêle-mêle sur une chaise. Elle l'a vu et s'est brusquement redressée dans le lit, en alerte, tirant vers elle le drap. J'ai attrapé mes affaires et sans mot dire, suis allé dans la salle de bain pour me rhabiller.

- Karl ?... Karl ?...

Rien. J'étais tellement hors de moi qu'il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit de lui répondre. Je n'ai pas cherché non-plus à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Fallait juste que je parte de là, j'étouffais.

- KARL ?

Je l'ai entendue se lever et approcher de la salle de bain. Elle a cogné une fois à la porte. A la seconde, j'ouvrais et sortais sans la regarder, le regard enflammé, la mâchoire crispée.

- Karl ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

J'ai traversé le hall en l'ignorant et suis passé devant la salle à manger où elle avait dressé une table de « dîner aux chandelles » à laquelle nous ne nous étions finalement pas assis. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je me suis tout de même arrêté et retourné vers elle. Au milieu du couloir, vêtu d'un simple drap, elle me dévisageait avec incompréhension. Mais quand nos regards se sont croisés, elle a compris. Elle a fait comme si, mais elle a vu. Parce que si je ne parvenais pas encore à nommer ce que je ressentais, elle, l'a su de suite. Pourtant…

- Très bien, a-t-elle dit soudain très conciliante. Tu as besoin de te retrouver seul, rentre donc chez toi et reposes y toi.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi et a arrangé le col de ma veste avec une attention déplacée compte tenu de la situation extrême que nous vivions alors.

- Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime, _mon ange_…, a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire que certains auraient trouvé adorable, alors que personnellement, il m'a fait froid dans le dos.

Je n'ai même pas eu la force de lui répondre – qu'avais-je à lui dire de toute façon ? Plus rien en vérité, si ce n'est qu'elle m'avait (malheureusement pour elle) aidé à commencer à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans ma vie.

* * *

Je suis rentré chez moi sans le souvenir d'avoir traversé la ville. Le lendemain je me demanderais peut-être si je n'avais pas grillé un feu ou deux, mais pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de me retrouver dans un endroit paisible et inviolé où je pourrais me reposer.

A peine arrivé, je suis allé m'écraser sur mon lit, tout habillé, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Mon regard vide s'est posé machinalement sur la grande baie vitrée de mon appartement qui offrait un panorama privilégié sur la ville endormie, mais lumineuse de toutes parts. Mais moi, ces lumières, elles m'ont vrillé la tête et j'ai comaté avant même d'avoir l'idée de me lever les chaussures pour mieux dormir.

* * *

Oh ! L'état dans lequel j'étais quand le réveil a sonné, le lendemain matin !  
*Au passage, j'ai regretté qu'il ait été trop loin posé sur ma table de nuit pour pouvoir l'attraper et l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce, celui-là.*  
Et pourquoi il sonnait d'abord, ce réveil ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mercredi, entraînement. Ma tête ! Je me suis retourné sur le dos – étais-je resté toute la nuit dans la même position, sans bouger ? – et ai passé une main sur mon visage. Bon sang ! Un lendemain de bringue, j'étais dans un meilleur état. Une douche était plus que conseillée. D'abord pour me réveiller physiquement parlant, ensuite, pour me rappeler ce que j'avais à faire d'ici peu, mais surtout, pour voir si ces quelques heures de sommeil m'avaient permis de mettre à plat ma situation.

Et effectivement, un peu de chemin avait été fait. Déjà, à me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir avec Dominika, je savais que je ne voulais plus le vivre. Avais-je donc eu besoin d'un déclic pour me rendre compte que cette vie-là n'en était pas une ? Avais-je donc eu besoin de revoir Anja pour comprendre que… Ah… C'était quand même encore un peu embrouillé. Trop de choses nouvelles qui vous tombent dessus comme ça, d'un coup… J'ai beau être un athlète, c'en faisait un peu trop et j'avais besoin de calme pour décanter tranquillement.  
Oui, voilà ! Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin : être tranquille et laisser voir sans forcer les choses.  
… Ne me restait plus qu'à m'y tenir.

* * *

Quand je suis arrivé au stade, je me sentais toujours un peu vaseux et j'avoue que si j'avais pu éviter d'aller croiser du monde ce jour-là, je ne m'en serais pas plus mal porté.  
*Eh ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que je dis ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais préféré rester chez moi, couché, plutôt que d'aller jouer au foot ! Non, là vraiment, j'étais malade – aucun doute.*

Mais le fait est que je pouvais bouger et tenais debout. Je me suis donc rendu à l'entraînement où personne n'a semblé remarquer mon état.  
*Bon comédien ?*

En tout cas, mon père n'a rien relevé et m'a dit « bonjour » normalement. Quand à Stefan et Shunkô, ils se sont abstenus de me demander comment s'était terminée ma journée. C'était mieux – mais pas suffisant, parce qu'à peine un ballon entre les pieds, j'ai senti une bouffée de fraicheur me réveiller complètement, me remettre quelques idées en place et me rappeler que je devais un petit quelque chose à quelqu'un…

- Aïeuuuh ! 'Tain ! Faites gaffe ! Z'avez failli me casser le n… Oh ! Karl… ?

Eh oui !, ai-je assumé avec un grand sourire, un autre ballon au pied, prêt à partir.  
Mais…

- Karl !, a crié Günter (vous vous souvenez de lui ? le charmant adjoint de mon père). Arrête de faire l'imbécile et tire dans les cages plutôt que sur tes coéquipiers – ça sera plus productif !

Déçu de ne pouvoir envoyer une seconde salve, j'ai grogné un petit coup. Quant à Shunkô, bizarrement, il a immédiatement cessé de rouspéter et a filé se mettre un peu d'eau sur le nez. Sachant qu'il me regardait, je me suis ensuite tourné vers Stefan qui a levé les yeux au ciel en remuant doucement la tête.  
*Oui, je sais : je suis irrécupérable – on me l'a déjà dit. Mais si vous saviez comme ça m'a fait du bien de lui shooter dans la poire. Etrange même. Car à tout bien y réfléchir, ce sont les plaies de service qui m'auront été salutaire dans cette histoire.*

Je me suis tout de suite senti mieux. Ainsi, en plus de me mettre en stand-by, il fallait aussi que je me débarrasse de ce qui me tracassait – j'avais donc encore une chose à faire.

Libéré en partie, j'ai alors pu profiter de mon entraînement et retrouver de ce plaisir qui me paraissait bien loin quand j'étais arrivé un peu plus tôt au stade.

* * *

Plus tard, je suis rentré chez moi pour maigrement déjeuner et suis revenu à l'heure pour ma seconde séance de la journée. En sortant des vestiaires avec les autres joueurs, j'ai aperçu Anja – toujours du côté du bureau paternel – à qui je suis allé rapidement (j'entendais déjà Günter hurler), mais amicalement, dire bonjour.

Ça m'a fait bizarre de la revoir. Je l'avais quittée depuis, quoi ?... moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais pourtant, j'avais l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vue depuis des jours tellement de choses m'étaient passées par la tête. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu en être, Anja n'était pas responsable de tout ça. Ainsi, je me devais de la protéger et non l'exposer à mes conneries. J'ai donc soufflé un bon coup et me suis avancé le plus naturellement du monde… sous le regard évidemment enthousiasmé de son père.

- Salut Anja, ai-je dit l'air de rien.  
- Oh... Bonjour Karl...

Euh… C'est moi qui devenais réellement parano. ou elle était… crispée ? Je l'ai trouvée nerveuse. Quand je lui ai dit bonjour, elle m'a répondu immédiatement, du tac au tac, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Comme si… Ah ! J'en sais rien en fait.  
… Et le pire, c'est que je devais tout imaginer.

- KARL-HEIIIINZ ! Tu te bouges, oui ?

Oh ! Qu'entends-je ? La mélodieuse voix de Günter.  
… Il tombait peut-être bien pour une fois.  
J'ai lancé un petit sourire d'excuse à Anja et ai rejoint mes coéquipiers. La séance s'est ensuite déroulée plutôt bien. Il faut dire que j'ai pris un grand soin à rester concentré sur ce que j'avais à faire, quitte à me rappeler à l'ordre dès que mon esprit s'éloignait un peu trop vers le bureau du fond.

Je n'ai par la suite revu Anja qu'à la fin de la journée, avant d'aller me changer, pour lui dire « au revoir ».  
Etrangement, alors que je me dirigeais vers le fond du terrain, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle évitait délibérément de regarder dans ma direction.  
*Mais bon, vu mon état, je pouvais tout aussi bien interpréter de travers son intérêt soudain pour un papillon inconnu. Donc, passons.*

Ce qui fut certain par contre, c'est qu'une fois planté devant elle, je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire – pas même lui souhaiter une bonne soirée (mais pour ça, avec l'amour que m'inspirait son père, ça n'était guère étonnant). Alors plutôt que de rester en souffrance devant cette fille, j'ai préféré m'en aller.

* * *

En retournant aux vestiaires, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Mais bon sang de bonsoir ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Je me l'étais pourtant dit et répété : calme et tranquillité. Purée !, j'étais loin du compte.  
… Tellement loin d'ailleurs que j'ai dû sensiblement ouvrir la porte des vestiaires trop fort – enfin, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu quand j'ai soudain entendu ladite porte se fracasser contre le mur et vu tous ces regards se tourner vers moi avec incrédulité.

- Oups ! Euh… pardon…

Je suis allé m'assoir en toute (utopique) discrétion à côté de Stefan qui en avait déjà fini, mais qui a eu le bon goût de me glisser (cette fois-ci efficacement) discrètement à l'oreille avant de partir : « Va te coucher et ne parle plus à personne jusqu'à demain ». Et bien sûr, il avait raison le suédois – comme toujours.  
*C'était agaçant ça aussi, de se dire qu'un gars du même âge que moi avait tellement plus de jugeote sur certains trucs.*  
… Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas suivi son conseil.

Comprenez-moi. Au plus tôt je me dégagerais d'une dernière tâche, au mieux je me porterais. C'est pourquoi pour la seconde fois en deux jours, je m'apprêtais à aller chez Dominika…


	9. Il faut que ça change 2ème partie

**Notes** : Bonjour ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voici la suite. Bonne soirée à tous =^-^=.

* * *

J'ai eu une drôle de sensation quand je me suis retrouvé devant sa porte. Il faut dire que j'avais préféré ne pas la prévenir de ma venue. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas voulu prendre le risque qu'elle se mette en scène et me perturbe un peu plus que ce que je ne l'étais déjà, mais aussi parce que l'appeler pour lui dire : «Salut Dominika ! J'arrive mais ne sors pas le champagne, à moins que tu ne veuilles noyer ton chagrin une fois que je serai parti… » n'aurait pas été du meilleur goût. Ainsi, là, tout seul, planté devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble au milieu d'une rue déserte, arrivant à l'improviste en ne sachant même pas si elle serait chez elle – quoi que je ne voyais pas trop où elle aurait pu être à une heure pareille un soir de semaine – mais surtout, en venant avec de telles intentions, ben croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été simple.  
… Mais rien qu'à la pensée qu'une fois reparti de là, je me sentirais probablement aussi bien – voir même, encore mieux – qu'après avoir allumé Shunkô, ça valait la peine.  
*Quoi ? Mais non, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui balancer un ballon dans la tête ! Ça va pas ?*

J'ai donc pris mon inspiration et ai sonné une première fois.  
*Démentiel, c'était presque aussi intense que les minutes qui précèdent une finale de championnat. Je n'allais pourtant que rompre avec ma petite-amie du moment.*

J'ai attendu quelques secondes et ai renouvelé ma poussée sur le petit bouton blanc.  
*Pourvu qu'elle soit là – je n'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir revenir le lendemain.*

Soudain, j'ai entendu un « Oui ? » interrogatif et curieux. Mon inquiétude est descendue, mon adrénaline montée.  
*Fallait quand même que je sois drôlement atteint pour réagir comme ça – parce que d'ordinaire, je soldais mes relations par un coup de fil ou un rendez-vous en deux-deux sans me poser de question. Mais là, les raisons qui m'incitaient à agir expliquaient probablement mon état d'esprit.*

- C'est moi…, ai-je soufflé.  
- Kaaaarl !

Eh oui, elle m'a reconnu de suite.

- Monte, monte, je t'ouvre !, s'est-elle exclamée, toute excitée.

Va ! T'affole pas. Si tu savais ce qui t'attend.

J'ai soufflé un second coup, poussé la porte, appelé l'ascenseur, suis monté dedans et ai atteint son palier presque trop vite. Arrivé, j'ai… Sacrebleu ! Elle ne passait quand même pas sa vie en déshabillé, cette fille ? Pourtant, celui-là était bleu clair, en satin et couvrait presque autant son corps que le dernier vu. Bon point cependant, j'ai lucidement et rapidement remarqué que sa tenue ne produisait aucun effet sur mon psychique.

- Bonsoiiir _mon ange_ !, a-t-elle crié en se jetant à mon cou sitôt que j'eu franchi sa porte. Oh, comme je suis heureuse ! Comme c'est gentil de m'avoir fait la surpriiise !

Oui, ben… Attends un peu voir ce que j'ai à te dire d'abord.  
*Non. Décidément, elle ne me faisait plus aucun effet.*

- Euh… Bonsoir Dominika, lui ai-je répondu plus sobrement, un tantinet gêné.

… en essayant même de délicatement m'en dépéguer.

- Oh ?, s'est-elle reculée de quelques centimètres en me dévisageant étonnée – mais ses bras toujours enroulés autour de mon cou.

Bon, elle s'était quand même rendue compte qu'un truc clochait.

- Rooh…. T'es trop mimi ! Mais ne fais pas cette tête, mon poussin - je ne t'en veux pas pour hier, tu sais.

Raté ! Finalement, elle n'avait rien compris.

- Je sais ce que c'est..., a-t-elle dit doucement avec bienveillance, cajoleuse. Et puis, comme dit ma mère : « il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ».

Ah ouais, elle dit ce genre de chose, ta mère ? Plutôt souple quand on a une fille qui a été mainte fois cocufiée.

- Je suis patiente, tu le sais bien. Et je sais que tout ça, un jour, tu t'en lasseras.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

- Ecoute Dominika, ai-je tenté plus gravement, contrebalançant avec sa légèreté.  
- Oui, Karl, m'a-t-elle répondu en retirant ses bras pour les mettre derrière son dos en me regardant comme une petite fille bien sage.  
- Eh, j'suis sérieux, là !  
- Mais je sais, Karl.

Soupir. Tant pis.

- Bon… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir justement, je voulais te dire que… tu avais raison.  
- Ah !, a-t-elle fait, satisfaite.  
- Il y a bien autre chose…

Elle m'a alors jeté un regard appuyé avec la bouche en cœur.

- Autre «_chose_ » ?

Bien sûr qu'elle savait parfaitement quelle était la nature de la chose en question. Mais après tout, ça ne la regardait pas ! Et puis je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne voulais pas impliquer Anja là-dedans.  
*Oui, ça va, vous êtes contents ? Je l'ai dit : Anja ! C'est Anja qui a fait qu'à ce moment de ma vie, j'ai eu envie de changer. Après, ne m'en demandez pas trop, chaque chose en son temps. Parce que là, en l'occurrence, c'était assez compliqué comme ça. Ce que je ferais plus tard viendrait justement plus tard !*

Dominika m'a donc regardé avec un air éloquent, espérant sans doute que j'accède à sa demande, mais...

- Autre chose, ai-je alors répété sans ciller. Et cette _chose_ en a changés beaucoup chez moi.

Ah, là, la demoiselle a modifié son expression et son ton. Elle est devenue, comment dire ?... plus sèche. Lèvres pincées, mains sur les hanches, elle m'a regardé, exigeante.

- Et elle a changé quoi, _cette chose_ ?  
- Ce que j'avais envie de faire de ma vie peut-être...

Assurément, même. Mais vous savez ce que c'est : ne pas être trop affirmatif permet parfois de ménager ceux qui vont payer la note... ou alors, ça leur offre des portes imprévues.

- Mais Karl, a-t-elle pouffé, tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, voyons !  
- Footballeur ? Oui, ça merci, effectivement, je le sais depuis un moment, ai-je répliqué sarcastique avant de soupirer. Mais tu sais aussi que je ne parle pas de ça...

Ah oui ! Et pour ceux qui se seraient posé un peu plus tôt la question de pourquoi est-ce que d'ordinaire je passais un coup de fil pour rompre : simplement parce que ça m'évitait d'avoir à subir ce genre de confrontation franchement déplaisante. Voilà pourquoi !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Karl, s'est-elle agacée. En fait, plus justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends les choses autant à cœur.

Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu as le béguin pour une autre fille. Tu devrais savoir, avec le temps, comment ça se passe : tu regardes, tu as envie, tu prends et... tu reviens, m'a-t-elle dit avec un grand sourire pardonnant en se recollant à moi avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

… Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de la repousser gentiment, mais aussi sec.

- Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui, Dominika.  
- Et à quoi le vois-tu ?, a-t-elle demandé en essayant de m'embrasser.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de... Non, écoute, arrêteuuuuh !  
- Karl, m'a-t-elle alors coupé, docte (sans avoir réussi à m'embrasser). Ne te rends donc tu pas compte que ce n'est qu'une amourette de passage, comme toutes les autres ?

Ben non, justement, ça ne l'était pas.

- Je sais que tu as besoin de liberté et n'aimes pas les contraintes ou avoir à faire des compromis – alors j'accepte. Il n'y a pas de problème, mon ange – alors ne va pas te compliquer la vie ou te rendre tout tristounet comme ça. Si tu veux aller voir ailleurs, hé bien... vas-y. Que pourrais-je te dire, de toute façon… si ce n'est que je sais déjà que tu me reviendras.

Etait-il possible qu'elle soit bouchée à ce point ? Je me suis pincé l'arête du nez en prenant sur moi, priant pour trouver les mots justes sans qu'ils ne soient pour autant trop brutaux.  
Certes, j'étais quasi-certain qu'elle jouait à l'idiote, mais au cas où… Bah ! Et après ce que je lui avais déjà fait voir, il aurait presque été logique qu'elle le prenne comme ça. Mais…  
*Quoi ? Vous avez vu une auréole au-dessus de ma tête ? Non ? C'est normal – on passe.*  
… ne pas se rendre compte que je ne venais pas lui demander une permission – que je ne lui avais jamais demandée d'ailleurs – était stupéfiant. Et elle était de toute façon trop intelligente pour que le doute soit trop fort.

- Dominika…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est fini.

Oui, d'accord, question douceur, y'a mieux. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

_- Fini_ ?  
- Oui, fini…

Je l'ai vu ricaner.

- Allons Karl, sois un peu sérieux. Ça ne peut pas être fini entre nous.  
- J't'assure que si.  
- D'un coup ? Comme ça ? Et c'est en te levant ce matin que l'idée t'est venue ?

La colère la guettait. J'ai pris un instant, pour voir si je pouvais amortir la chute, mais…

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Léger blanc. Je l'ai regardée, désolé, et…

- Dominika, je suis dés…  
- Stop ! Ne finis pas ton mot, s'il te plaît, m'a-t-elle coupé en levant une main devant elle.

Hum… Je ne pouvais légitimement pas lui en vouloir de ne plus souhaiter m'entendre, voir ou un peu n'importe quoi.

- Dans deux jours, tu sonneras à ma porte avec un bouquet de roses parce que tu te seras rendu compte que j'avais encore raison. Alors, inutile que tu t'excuses inutilement, _mon ange_.

Hein ? Mais j'étais tombé sur une frapadingue, c'est pas possible !

- Dominika, ai-je durci le ton. JE ne reviendrai pas avec un bouquet de roses – ou de marguerites ou même de pissenlits ! JE suis venu pour te dire que notre relation était terminée. Ter-mi-née ! Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose et qu'annoncé de cette manière, ça doit être difficile à entendre et accepter, mais c'est ainsi.

Aïe… Dans la seconde qui a suivi, je l'ai alors entrevue, cette expression. Cette expression que je lui connaissais bien quand elle était contrariée – très contrariée. Cette expression qui la faisait passer d'angélique à teigne prête à vous bondir dessus pour vous arracher les yeux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Parce qu'elle était mauvaise Dominika, très mauvaise quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle voulait. Ainsi, ce que je redoutais approchait. Je me suis donc préparé au pire - songeant même avec un certain réalisme qu'avec le passif que j'avais, ce n'était pas tout à fait volé...

Prêt, j'ai attendu. Attendu que ça explose qu'elle se défoule avec hargne et rage sur moi qu'elle en vienne même aux mains pour me faire expier son abandon alors qu'elle avait tant espéré de notre relation – et avait tant fait aussi pour que l'on sorte ensemble. Mais au lieu de cela, tout à coup, à ma grande stupeur, j'ai vu les traits de son visage se détendre et...

- Très bien. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires, a-t-elle soupiré en… souriant (?), je ne peux m'y opposer. Et qui serais-je d'abord pour essayer de te retenir alors que ton bonheur est ailleurs ?, a-t-elle conclu fataliste.

Alors là, pour le coup, j'étais un brin déstabilisé. Car connaissant le caractère de cette fille, il était tout simplement inimaginable qu'elle prenne la chose avec autant de résignation ou de sagesse. Donc, ou bien elle était en état de choc, ou bien elle avait tant de suite dans les idées qu'elle méritait d'être mentionnée dans le Guinness des Records. Ainsi, au risque de trop tendre le bâton…

- Dominika, tu es sûre que ça va ?, lui ai-je demandé prudemment. Tu es sûre d'avoir compris ce que je viens de dire ?

Re-soupir de sa part. Petit air triste.

- Oui Karl, je t'assure que j'ai compris, a-t-elle dit doucement, avant de noter mon expression stupéfaite. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais faire une crise de nerf ? Que j'allais te lancer tout ce que j'ai à portée de main à la figure ? Que je t'insulterais ? Et tout ça servirait à quoi ? C'est fini, c'est fini. Je ne peux pas forcer tes sentiments… On a passé de bons moments ensemble et qui sait, en se séparant comme ça, peut-être nous reverrons-nous ainsi en bons termes.

Euh… Quelqu'un l'avait reprogrammée durant la nuit ou quoi ? Dominika accommodante et compréhensive ? Si ça n'avait pas été déplacé, j'en aurais ri un bon coup – ce qui m'aurait, en plus, soulagé les nerfs. Mais je l'ai plutôt dévisagée un petit moment en songeant que finalement, rompre en tête-à-tête était moins risqué que je ne le pensais.

- Eh bien, ai-je soufflé ébahi. J'avoue que…  
- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je réagisse comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?, a-t-elle terminé avec une certaine fierté.  
- Ben non, ai-je grimacé.  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas qu'une jolie greluche, Karl…

Eh bien ! Il était à la mode ce mot.

- C'est ce qui me semblait aussi.

Oui, j'étais plein de tact quand je m'y mettais.

On est ensuite resté face à face au beau milieu de l'entrée de son triplex à se regarder dans un silence un brin pesant durant une ou deux minutes…  
*Et ces minutes-là, elles comptent au moins triple.*  
… puis je suis parti. Sobrement, simplement. Je n'avais plus rien à faire là. Elle m'a tout de même demandé un dernier petit bisou que je n'ai pas su lui refuser (j'étais trop soulagé que ça ce soit passé ainsi).

- Au revoir, Dominika, lui ai-je lancé le cœur léger alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans l'ascenseur qui s'est refermé derrière moi.  
- Au revoir, Karl, m'a-t-elle répondu avant de fermer sa porte… et murmurer pour elle-même, un rictus aux lèvres : « Et à très bientôt, _mon ange_. Parce que, crois-moi, on ne me quitte pas impunément et si facilement… ».


	10. Simplement se sentir bien

**Notes**** :** Bonjour à tous :3 ! Voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture et bonne fin de long week-end à tous ^^ . A bientôt !

* * *

Ce jeudi matin-là, je suis arrivé en grande forme au stade. Entre la légèreté éprouvée suite à l'élimination d'un certain poids et un état d'esprit enjoué et serein, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Et là par contre, contrairement à la veille, mon enthousiasme a été relevé par plusieurs personnes. D'abord par mon père, qui m'a dit bonjour, surpris, voir même interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On t'a prévenu qu'un match allait bientôt avoir lieu avant moi ?  
- Non.

Et de partir sans lui laisser le plaisir de me questionner davantage.  
*Voilà. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir soûler ma mère toute sa prochaine soirée*

Même surprise chez mes coéquipiers - notamment chez Shunkô, qui s'était même inquiété de me voir aussi excité -...  
*_Son nez_ ? Oh, il allait bien. De toute façon, comme de nombreux asiatiques, il n'était pas très long. Alors un peu plus écrasé qu'à l'accoutumée... franchement, qui avait vu la différence ?*  
… et Stefan, qui, par contre, s'était abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de me lancer un petit sourire en coin hautement symbolique.  
*Il m'énervait quand il faisait ça. Il donnait alors l'impression qu'il _savait_ des choses que je ne voulais garder que pour moi*

Cependant, si j'ai noté tout ça, je n'en ai pas pour autant tenu compte - j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Car la saison touchait peut-être à sa fin, la reprise arriverait toujours trop tôt pour se permettre de se relâcher.  
… Et dans la mesure où cette tête de mule de Genzô avait décidé de rester la saison suivante à Hambourg, je me devais de poursuivre mes entraînements – pendant que les autres lèveraient le pied – pour lui en foutre plein la poire.  
Oui. Genzô et moi, comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Notre amitié ne nous a jamais empêché d'être rivaux – et vice-versa. Ainsi, si de son côté il mettait un point d'honneur à arrêter tous mes tirs (même pas en rêve !), moi, je m'attachais à développer sans arrêt de nouveaux shoots (puisque ce japonais pure souche avait, en plus de réflex extraordinaires, la capacité d'apprendre très vite de ses adversaires pour les bloquer).

Ainsi donc, me sentant en pleine forme, j'avais d'ores et déjà décidé qu'à la fin de ma séance d'après-midi, je resterais un peu plus longtemps afin de peaufiner tout ça.  
… J'allais bien évidemment encore me faire traiter d'intoxiqué par mes copains, mais je m'en foutais – et ils le savaient.

* * *

_Les séances du jour_ ? Très bien. Rien à signaler. Celle du matin s'est passée on ne peut mieux, quant à celle de l'après-midi, ma foi... idem.  
… Enfin, d'un point de vue footballistique pur, bien sûr.  
*Hé oui ! Je vous vois venir. Je sais de qui vous allez me parler*

Quand je suis arrivé vers 15h15, honnêtement, je n'avais que ma séance supplémentaire en tête. C'est en voyant Marcus que j'ai brusquement réalisé qu'il me manquait quelque chose.  
... Ou plus exactement, que j'étais ce jour-là heureux en (grande) partie grâce à une chose que je n'avais pas encore vue – et qui tout à coup m'a singulièrement manqué.  
J'ai donc zyeuté un petit coup vers Grincheux : il n'était alors pas assez occupé avec ses plots, pour que si Anja eut été proche de lui, il ne m'ait pas regardé de travers quand je me suis avancé dans sa direction. Du coup, un petit coup d'œil à droite : n'étaient visibles que les bancs avec le staff et les joueurs, rien d'autre.  
Bah ? Quand même… Elle n'était pas pas venue ? Elle ne m'avait pas fait ça ? Elle m'avait bien dit : « A demain », la veille, non ?  
Aïe ! La veille… Cette fameuse veille où je l'avais trouvée anormalement nerveuse.  
Et si je n'avais rien inventé, en fin de compte ? Si elle avait eu un problème quelconque qui ait fait que ce jour-là, elle n'ait pu venir ou que son père, suite à leur dîner ensemble, lui ait dit que…  
*Oh ! Pas fou, non ? Voilà que je me mettais à gamberger comme une fille ! Quoi ? Y'a des féministes dans la salle ?*

Et puis enfin, balayant les alentours, je l'ai vue assise dans les gradins. Souriante, elle avait simplement pris un peu de hauteur pour assister à la séance. Ainsi, sans me demander si j'allais pouvoir lui parler ou non, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait mieux m'a suffi pour…  
*_Comment je sais qu'elle allait mieux_ ? Ben… parce que ça se voyait, tout simplement.  
_Comment ça, ça ne se voyait pas_ ? Mais si, ça se voyait. En tout cas, moi, je l'ai su rien qu'à la regard… Et on arrête de suite avec le petite sourire niais, merci !*  
… aborder ma seconde séance de la journée dans des conditions encore meilleures.

* * *

Une fois cette dernière cession finie, un dernier coup d'œil vers les tribunes m'a permis de constater qu'Anja n'y était plus. Sans doute allait-elle descendre pour me dire bonjour – ou bonsoir, vu l'heure. Mais en entendant soudain Marcus – qui s'affairait alors à ranger tout l'attirail sorti pour l'entraînement – dire à l'un de ses collègues qu'il ne tarderait pas à partir, mon moral s'est pris un coup. S'il partait vite, j'allais tout aussi vite me retrouver seul – ce que j'étais d'ailleurs pour le moment, mes coéquipiers ayant déjà regagné les vestiaires.  
*Soupir*  
Sensiblement résigné, j'ai haussé les épaules et agi en me préparant mon petit entraînement rien qu'à moi, me disant que de toute façon, mon programme pour la soirée était bouclé et qu'il valait mieux que je retrouve mon entrain plutôt que de me laisser abattre par…

- Bonsoir. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

J'ai sursauté en l'entendant et me suis instinctivement retourné vers elle. Elle était bien là. Les joues un peu rosées, toute intimidée. Je l'ai trouvée craquante. Mais attention ! Pas craquante comme j'avais pu déjà qualifier certaines filles.  
*Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, « craquante » n'était pas tout à fait le terme que j'employais quand je rencontrais une nana qui ne passait généralement pas par la case « départ » et allait plutôt tout droit dans mon lit*

Anja, ce n'était pas pareil. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Incontestablement, cette fille produisait sur moi un effet déstabilisant, agréable, assez peu contrôlable, mais surtout, difficilement identifiable. Car soyons clair, je ne souhaitais pas la mettre dans mon lit. Elle n'était absolument pas comme les autres et pas un instant, je n'ai envisagé de lui faire subir le même sort. Devais-je en conclure qu'elle ne me plaisait pas ? Que je n'en étais pas amoureux ?  
*Non ! Ne répondez pas, c'est pas la peine*  
Pourtant, j'avais besoin de savoir que j'allais la voir – et plus encore, j'avais besoin de sa présence pour trouver un intérêt à ce que je faisais, à ce qui m'entourait.  
*Etrange, hein ?*  
Avec elle, ce n'était pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu pour capter son attention. Mais plus important encore, pour la première fois, une personne - ou une fille, plutôt - m'intéressait pour autre chose que pour son potentiel de petite-amie.  
Et tout ça, toutes les lignes du dessus, elles m'ont traversé la tête aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. Ainsi, quand elle est arrivée sans se faire remarquer et m'a demandé de sa petite voix si elle pouvait rester, mon cœur a bondi et je me suis senti plus heureux que je ne l'avais été de la journée – qui avait déjà été particulière par rapport à ça.  
*Ce fut la journée des records, quoi*

Je lui ai souri spontanément, ai attrapé un ballon dans le casier que j'étais allé me chercher deux minutes plus tôt…  
*Le même casier que Grincheux venait de s'éreinter à pousser dans le local et que j'ai ressorti, sans effort (hé oui papy, c'est ça l'écart de générations !), pour le traîner juste après la surface de réparation (c'est une vieille histoire entre Genzô et moi, ça)*  
… et lui ai lancé en guise de réponse.

- Ah ? Je m'occupe des ballons alors…, a-t-elle dit soulagée, avec un petit sourire,

que je lui ai rendu, ballot.

- Bon, ben… On va y aller alors, ai-je fini par souffler avec une baisse soudaine de motivation.

Et idiot que je suis, je l'ai à nouveau regardée en oubliant tout le reste, constatant, touché, que nous étions finalement deux à avoir été contaminés par un peu de gêne… mais aussi à être heureux d'être ensemble.  
Par bonheur, une fois encore, Anja a su rétablir la situation.  
*Oui, parce qu'à ce rythme, on ne sait jamais où ça peut mener*  
Prenant sur elle pour briser ce silence particulier,  
*Je le sais, je l'ai entendue inspirer discrètement un bon coup*

- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, a-t-elle dit en forçant d'abord un entrain qui est ensuite naturellement resté. J'attends que tu ais vidé le casier ou tu préfères que je récupère au fur et à mesure les ballons qui partent n'importe où ?

« _N'importe où_ » ? J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer.  
Alors, j'aurais pu admettre qu'en cours de botanique, on ne parlait pas souvent de football (après tout, les scientifiques n'ont jamais été réputés pour être attirés par ces activités qui déchaînent des foules de supporteurs barbares), mais quand même ! Il me semblait que par l'intermédiaire de son père ou même simplement des médias, elle aurait su que les tirs non cadrés ne faisaient pas partis de mon vocabulaire. Eh ben non ! Elle a osé.

- Pardon ?, me suis-je exclamé. Tu peux répéter, s'te plaît…

Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a ri. Sérieux, en plus, elle se foutait de ma gueule. Mais, je n'ai pas lâché et ai pris la mouche.  
*Et oui, fallait pas trop pousser, quand même. J'avais (et ai toujours) mon amour propre et davantage l'habitude qu'on me ménage à mort - et en plus, venant d'elle…*  
Du coup,

- Oups, pardon, s'est-elle reprise (toujours morte de rire). J'avais oublié que tes tirs partaient immanquablement au fond des filets.  
- Mouais… Je préfère, ai-je bougonné en m'intéressant aussi sec au ballon qui était à mes pieds et qui a tragiquement subi ma colère.  
- Oooh, l'ai-je alors entendue murmurer, admirative.

Ah quand même !

Et petit à petit, les minutes passant, les ballons se succédant, j'ai réussi à me reconcentrer malgré sa présence. Aussi surprenant que cela m'est d'abord apparu, alors que le foot avait toujours été mon unique but, la seule chose qui ait toujours eu une réelle importance à mes yeux, qui avait toujours écarté le reste, voilà que je parvenais à mêler sans difficulté, sans même y réfléchir, deux choses si différentes et qui auraient pu être antagonistes, en une symbiose parfaite.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être bien. Ceci-dit, de temps en temps, elle me posait une question à laquelle je répondais bien volontiers.  
*Mais pas trop non-plus – son expérience du milieu lui ayant appris que parler et tirer en même temps n'était pas recommandé*

- Au fait, tu t'entraînes encore pour être prêt pour ton match de demain ?  
- Ah… Non. Face à cette équipe-là, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'utiliser ce genre de tir.

Elle aurait pu me trouver prétentieux… mais non. Elle a plutôt hoché la tête, comme l'élève qui agréait ce que venait de lui dire son prof.

- Celui-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas encore assez efficace, lui ai-je expliqué. Mais comme je ne devrais pas avoir à m'en servir avant la prochaine saison, il me reste encore suffisamment de temps pour le mettre au point.

Elle a ri doucement.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien. J'ai juste l'impression d'être dans une armurerie.  
- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai qu'en fonction de…  
- Et je suppose que ce tir si particulier est pour une personne bien particulière ?

C'est vrai qu'elle nous connaissait un peu, Genzô et moi.

- Oui ! Pour le seul et unique que j'ai envie de perforer.  
- Hé ben… Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être beaucoup calmés, tous les deux…

Et là, entre les paroles prononcées et la mine condescendante qu'elle a faite, je me suis un soupçon renfrogné.  
*Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être susceptible, quand même*  
Mais la bouderie n'a pas duré longtemps – parce qu'Anja a toujours eu cette aptitude – que ce soit par les mots ou la gestuelle, voir les deux – à savoir me calmer, me rassurer ou encore me faire céder.  
*Mais pour ça, comme je ne pense pas être le seul homme sur Terre à se faire avoir par sa dulcinée, ça me console un tantinet*  
Ainsi, un petit sourire rosissant et Paf !, dans le panneau. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en me demandant alors lequel de nous deux était le plus désespérant et j'ai souri à mon tour, prêt à armer un nouveau tir.  
Et c'est là que, bien sûr : « Anjaaaaaa ! »  
… Grincheux s'est pointé.


	11. Une révélation

**Note :**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ ! Vous savez quoi ? Lorsque je me suis rendu compte samedi, qu'on était le week-end et que cela faisait donc déjà une semaine que j'avais posté, je me suis dit qu'il fallait grandement que je m'y remette - pas que je n'avais pas eu envie d'écrire, hein ! Non, non, je n'avais pas eu le temps O.O ! Bref, le nouveau chapitre est là, alors, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt =^^=

* * *

Soupir. Mais quel casse-... pied, celui-là !  
*Ouais, tant qu'à faire, je vais rester poli – ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis d'Anja*  
Il n'était pas là, et zou !, dans la seconde qui suivait, pour peu que sa fille s'approche, il apparaissait plus collant qu'une mouche !  
… Fallait vraiment que j'aime la présence d'Anja pour le supporter.

Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus agacé, c'est lorsque j'ai vu ce petit sourire qui me plaisait tant brusquement disparaître pour laisser place à une ride de souci en s'entendant appeler.

- Anja !

Forcément, elle ne l'a pas ignoré. Moi, si.

- Oui, papa ?  
- Je rentre. Tu viens ?

Hé allez ! T'es au courant qu'elle n'a plus dix ans, ta fille ?

J'ai instantanément crispé mes mains sur le ballon, me retenant de dire le fond de ma pensée. Après tout, contrairement à _lui_ qui semblait considérer Anja comme son bien, je n'avais pas à intervenir. Si elle avait envie de rentrer, tant pis pour moi - je n'avais pas le droit de m'y opposer. Pourtant, quand je l'ai vue me jeter un coup d'œil en quête évidente d'un avis sur la question, un espoir certain a failli me rendre le sourire. J'ai cependant fait de mon mieux pour rester neutre.  
*Le connaissant comme je le connais, _il_ aurait été fichu de lui reprocher ma mauvaise influence.*  
Mais quand j'ai entendu :

- Non. Je vais encore un peu rester avec Karl, papa. Je rentrerai plus tard,

j'ai dû afficher une expression de ravi qui, s'il l'avait vue, lui aurait suffi à m'étrangler.  
Bref. Il a grogné un coup, sans plus. Après, fallait être bon joueur : Anja préférait rester avec moi, alors... Alors...

- Ça va être tard, après ! Il n'y aura plus de bus pour rentrer !

Hé oh ! Ça allait bien, quand même ! Ce n'était pas fair-play du tout, cette tentative-là. Du coup, oui, maintenant que je connaissais l'avis d'Anja, je ne me suis pas gêné.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ai-je répondu le premier, du ton le plus aimable qui soit (quel self-control, tout de même). Je la ramènerai.

Oh la tête ! J'ai cru qu'il allait bouffer son chapeau. J'étais mort de rire.  
*Intérieurement, bien sûr.*

Ainsi, sans plus rien ajouter, on l'a vu faire demi-tour et s'en aller tout bougonnant qu'il était. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai bien failli commenter tout ça d'un : « bon débarras ! ». Mais je ne l'ai pas fait - hé non !, ça ne se fait pas. En plus, alors que j'étais tout à ma joie, j'ai rapidement remarqué qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Anja.  
*Pfff ! Il avait réussi à lui gâcher son plaisir. Ça m'a énervééé.*  
J'étais toutefois convaincu que ça lui passerait vite et que sitôt notre petite séance reprise, elle retrouverait son sourire. Ne me restait donc plus qu'à la faire réagir.  
*Oui, parce que là, pour le coup, dans le genre piquet planté à ne plus bouger, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.*

- Allez ! On s'y remet ?, ai-je donc lancé avec entrain... sans résultat.

Soupir.

- Anja ?

Je me suis penché vers elle et ai eu confirmation que la tâche s'annonçait plus rude que je ne l'avais de prime abord pensé.

- Allez, viens, lui ai-je dit doucement en réprimant mon envie de poser une main sur son épaule.

J'étais pourtant certain de ne pas me prendre une décharge électrique – quoi que.

- Bah..., ai-je insisté, t'en fais pas, c'est juste...  
- Je ne le comprends pas, m'a-t-elle soudain coupé.

_Elle ne le comprenait pas_ ? Eh bien, elle n'était pas la seule. Enfin, plus exactement, personnellement, je le comprenais, mais il me soûlait. Donc, un dans l'autre, il nous agaçait un tantinet tous les deux (ce qui n'était, à y réfléchir, pas une si mauvaise chose – qu'on vive son comportement de la même manière, je veux dire).  
Je n'ai rien dit et l'ai regardée. Elle s'est tournée un instant vers moi – le temps de me décrocher un petit sourire triste bien efficace – avant de se replanter face au couloir par où son père était parti.  
*Et là, entre nous, je vous dirais que j'ai beau me plaindre parfois de mes parents, je dois quand même leur reconnaître ceci : leur incapacité totale à me saper le moral - qui est une bénédiction aux vues de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà eu à me reprocher.*

- J'ai grandi sur des terrains de foot, s'est-elle alors confiée dans un murmure, la tête basse. Il m'a posée là-dessus depuis que je suis toute petite… Je l'ai entendu me raconter tant de fois ce qu'il s'y passait, la vie qu'il y menait...

Plus que nostalgique, elle était assurément triste et ça m'a fait mal.

- Il me dit sans arrêt que je dois d'abord penser à moi, ne pas me soucier de lui – que ce soit si j'avais à partir loin pour faire mes études ou... Et là... Il me voit heureuse et pourtant, ça ne lui plait pas. Il a presque tout fait pour que je sois ici aujourd'hui et maintenant, il n'accepte pas que je sois tombée amoureuse de...

Elle s'est arrêtée net, se figeant sur place (elle avait beau ne pas beaucoup bouger, je vous assure qu'elle s'est figée – ne lui manquait plus qu'à se plaquer une main sur la bouche et faire volte-face avec des yeux horrifiés et la boucle était bouclée).

Hirrrgh !  
*Là, j'essaie de vous refaire le bruit qui s'est subitement coincé dans ma gorge, mais je n'y arrive pas.*  
Vous connaissez l'effet que produit une porte qui s'ouvre pile-poil au moment où vous passez ? Quand vous vous la prenez en pleine figure et que vous restez hébété, en ayant parfaitement conscience de ce qui vient de vous arriver, mais en étant pourtant incapable de réagir, attendant bêtement de retrouver vos esprits pour pouvoir pourrir l'abruti qui a ouvert la porte au mauvais moment ?  
*Euh... Non, je n'avais pas l'intention d'engueuler Anja, je vous rassure.*  
Eh bien, c'est à peu près ce qui m'est arrivé. Une chose violente et imprévisible m'a percuté sans que je l'ai vue venir. Après, contrairement au coup de la porte, là, si j'ai mis quelques instants à tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête, je savais toutefois pertinemment dès le début que je ne serais pas contrarié. Oh que non, même ! Comment vous l'expliquer ?... Là là ! Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre d'exercice (vous aurez d'ailleurs l'occasion de vous en rendre compte à d'autres moments). Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je comptais désormais laisser venir les choses ? Eh bien, même si c'est arrivé plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé, voilà, c'est venu. Le truc, c'est que j'ai eu du mal à réaliser – pas que je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait de moi ou que je n'aurais pas deviné la fin de la phrase… Bah… non, quand même. Mais… Je crois qu'en fin de compte, mon statut de star internationale n'ayant jamais produit d'effet particulier sur Anja - et en ne l'ayant jamais vue non-plus me dévorer ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde du regard - je n'espérais pas qu'elle puisse me dire un jour une chose pareille.  
*J'suis con, hein ?*  
Il y avait tout à la fois le fait qu'elle me donnait l'impression de me regarder toujours comme un gosse, qu'elle était impressionnée de mon niveau de jeu sans pour autant l'être de ce que je véhiculais, qu'elle était plus mature que moi, qu'elle était si différente des filles qui me couraient après que je… que je pensais qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas forcément à un footeux.

* * *

En matière d'émotion, je crois que j'aurai quasiment tout éprouvé durant ce début de soirée si particulier. Appréhension, soulagement, joie, déception, satisfaction et… enchantement.  
Je savais que j'aimais savoir que j'allais bientôt la voir, que j'aimais sa présence, que j'aimais finalement plein de choses en elle (son sourire, ses mimiques, son air étonné, candide…). Mais quand elle a dit ça, une bulle de lucidité s'est percée en moi et là, j'ai enfin pris conscience que si j'aimais tant de choses qui se rapportaient à elle, c'était parce que je l'aimais elle, tout court. Ça a été une révélation qui m'a cloué sur place. Pourtant, c'était tellement évident, tellement vrai. Mais c'était aussi _le_ truc qui ne m'était jamais arrivé et que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à trouver au beau milieu d'un terrain de foot avec un ballon à la main.  
*_Où est-ce que je m'étais imaginé rencontrer un jour la personne qui ferait chavirer mon cœur ? _J'en sais rien, moi. Franchement, vous croyez que j'avais le temps - et l'idée - de me poser ce genre de question avec la vie que je menais ?*  
Mais pourtant… Pourtant, c'était ça. Aussi simplement et bellement ça. Enfin, quand je dis « simple » et « beau », je parle pour moi. Parce qu'en ce qui concernait Anja, pareilles paroles n'avaient jamais dû lui être aussi douloureuses à être prononcées…

* * *

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'une millimètre – pas d'un iota. Me tournant le dos et ayant rapidement compris qu'il n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de me dire une chose pareille, j'ai rapidement appréhendé de voir dans quel état elle était. Fallait cependant bien faire quelque chose (mais quoi ?).

- Anja… ?

Pas de réponse.

- Anja… ?

Re, mais avec un léger tressaillement.  
Si vous saviez, ce fut terrible. J'étais terriblement partagé entre une excitation merveilleuse et une crainte que tout ça vire mal. Pourtant, quand on y réfléchit, si je ne m'étais pas trompé, vu les sentiments que j'avais pour elle, il n'y avait rien à craindre, non ?  
… si on ne tient pas compte du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, bien entendu.  
*Quoi ? Pas vrai peut-être ? Un garçon, quand il est amoureux, il est peut-être gauche, mais il dit ce qu'il en est. Et les filles, elles font quoi ? Pour une obscure raison liée très certainement à leur condition, faut qu'elles se mettent dans tous leurs états, quitte à faire foirer un moment qu'elles espéraient depuis des lustres – pour ça, je ne les comprendrai jamais.*

- Anja…, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, lui ai-je alors demandé doucement.

Elle a à nouveau réagi, bougé la tête, respiré un bon coup et soudain, me faisant presque sursauter, elle a pivoté vers moi en me lançant un sourire d'un autre monde (au moins, je savais de qui elle le tenait, celui-là) et m'a balancé avec une gaieté alogique :

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Allez, on y retourne ?

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait, là ? Je m'étais éventuellement attendu à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes, parte en courant ou un truc du genre, mais pas qu'elle essaie de me faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien dit ou qu'elle avait lancé un truc à la va-vite sans réfléchir !  
… ben pourtant, si.

Estomaqué. Je me la suis vu retourner sur le rond central comme si rien n'était, me laissant comme un abruti avec tous mes beaux sentiments et ma révélation qui n'avaient plus personne pour leur faire écho.

Et si je ne l'avais pas vue ensuite se détourner pour essayer de masquer les pleurs qui menaçaient, je me serais sans doute demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé…

* * *

**Notes** : A bientôt pour la suite...

** lala :** Coucou ^^ !  
Hey ! Mon premier commentaire pour cette fic - il me fait sacrément plaisir en plus, merci beaucoup ^^ !  
Ainsi, maintenant tu découvres la façon de voir du blondinet - j'espère que ça te plaît.  
Je viens de poster la suite et te dis donc à bientôt pour le prochain épisode.

Passe une bonne journée,  
Bisou =^o^=


	12. Décision

**Notes** : Salutations ^^ ! Et voici la suite. Ah oui - quand même - je vous souhaite régulièrement une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne continuation, mais jamais je n'ai encore pensé à vous remercier pour vos lectures et autres marques d'intérêt qui font que je poursuis cette histoire en espérant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Alors : Merci à tous ^^ !... et bonne lecture ;). A bientôt !

* * *

Je me suis approché doucement, comme quand on fait quand on ne veut pas être effrayant. Je l'ai sentie si vulnérable et fragile à cet instant. Finalement, de la voir réagir comme je m'étais tout d'abord imaginé qu'elle le ferait ne m'a pas satisfait. Ça a été terriblement douloureux. J'en avais déjà vu des filles pleurer (hé oui...), mais jamais encore je n'avais autant eu envie d'en serrer une dans mes bras pour la consoler et lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai eu l'impression que si je faisais le moindre geste, elle s'effondrerait sur place. Alors, je me suis arrêté à quelques pas d'elle et ai attendu... en vain.  
*Evidemment.*

Plusieurs minutes sont passées sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit. Alors, avec précaution,

- Anja...?

Je l'ai entendue discrètement renifler puis elle a levé vers moi un visage aux joues humides de larmes.  
*Quel imbécile j'ai été de n'avoir rien fait.*

- Pardon, Karl, s'est-elle excusée dans un murmure. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça. Je... Je...

*Oui, vraiment le roi des crétins – des crétins muets, qui plus est.*

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

_Mal à l'aise_ ? Ah mais non ! Ah mais non, voyons ! C'était tout le contraire !  
… Et si elle avait pu mieux me voir à cet instant, peut-être s'en serait-elle rendu compte.

Oh... Et moi, pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit ? Pourquoi rien n'est sorti ? Je savais ce que je ressentais pour elle et après sa réaction, il était évident que c'était réciproque. Alors pourquoi ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple... ou pas. Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je me souviens avoir pensé sur l'instant en tout cas, c'est que toutes ces conneries de films à l'eau de rose où les deux amoureux tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la fin, c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! La réalité n'a rien à voir avec ça.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi maladroit, inutile... et désolé.

Et là, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser. Vous vous dites : « Mais vas-y, enfin ! Dis-lui, toi aussi, que tu l'aimes ! ». Et croyez-moi, c'est ce que je m'étais enfin décidé à faire... lorsque, contre toute attente, elle s'est penchée en avant pour ramasser un ballon (en fait, pour ramasser _le_ ballon que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt entre les mains et que j'avais lâché sans même m'en rendre compte – pourtant, habituellement, avant que je perde un ballon…)  
*Ouais. Euh... Pardon, j'ai un peu trop tendance à tout ramener au foot.*  
et me le tende avec un sourire encore plus incroyable et décalé que le précédent.

- Tiens, m'a-t-elle dit en faisant un effort visible pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer. Remets-toi à ton entraînement maintenant.

Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, moi, après ça, hein ? Elle était là, juste à côté, me suppliant du regard de ne plus rien dire ou faire qui la gênerait davantage et espérant que je reprenne au plus tôt ma séance de tirs.  
Alors oui, c'est vrai, j'ai flanché et j'ai fait comme si – comme elle préférait que je fasse, tout en sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais dû faire.

* * *

Mais peu après…

- Ben, décidément…, ai-je bougonné au troisième tir de rang qui a filé droit sur un groupe de pigeons, au lieu de rentrer dans les cages.

*Ils ont dû se sentir persécutés, les pauvres volatiles.*  
Et Anja, pendant ce temps, qui s'obstinait à aller me chercher des ballons pour les poser à terre, devant moi, attendant que je shoote dedans et ponctuant chacun de mes désastres sportifs d'un : « C'est pas grave » ou « Attends, je vais t'en chercher un autre… », comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Arrrgh ! J'ai cru que j'allais craquer. C'était quoi ce plan ? Ne pas savoir comment gérer la situation me rendait (et me rends toujours d'ailleurs) chèvre – et là, fort d'un manque d'expérience affligeant, je me retrouvais à laisser la fille dont j'étais amoureux probablement se torturer de l'intérieur pendant que moi, assurément je le faisais.

- Allez, c'est bon j'arrête !

J'en ai eu marre. Je n'étais pas plus capable de mettre ces fichus ballons dans un rectangle de dix-sept virgule quatre-vingt-six mètres carrés (oui, je sais, je suis précis) que de soulager la peine de la première – et unique – fille qui comptait vraiment pour moi. Une vraie pitié.

J'ai shooté de rage dans le dernier projectile qui a eu le malheur de croiser mon passage et… ai un peu plus décomposé de fait le joli minois d'Anja qui n'a pu que se sentir responsable de ma frustration.  
*Enoooorme soupir. Saurais-je un jour réfléchir trente secondes ?... Non ! Pas de réponse, merci.*  
Elle est restée traumatisée, me dévisageant sans un mot, tandis que j'essayais pitoyablement de me rattraper.

- Ah, non, ça, c'est rien, t'inquiète, ai-je dit en forçant le sourire, d'un ton pathétiquement enjoué. Y'a des soirs comme ça où ça ne veut pas marcher…

Oh que non.

- … donc, faut pas insister, ça ira mieux demain, pas vrai ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais, encore ?  
Elle m'a alors lancé un sourire fataliste – et triste, bien entendu – qui m'a dispensé du reste (tant mieux). J'ai alors mis de côté ma gaieté simulée et l'ai regardée plus gravement.

- On va ranger tout ça et après je te ramène, d'accord ?

Lui parler ainsi aurait pu la troubler un peu plus, parce qu'après tout, on ne faisait plus semblant, mais au contraire, elle ait apparu soulagée.

- Va te doucher, m'a-t-elle répondu d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son calme. Je vais ranger les ballons pendant ce temps.  
- Non, j'ai le temps, je vais t'aid…  
- Karl, m'a-t-elle coupé doucement. S'il te plaît…

*Soupir – encore un.*

- D'accord…

Un peu plus de dix minutes après, je la rejoignais dans le hall vide, sombre et silencieux de l'entrée du complexe. Je lui ai fait un simple signe de tête et elle m'a suivi jusqu'au parking, là où était garée ma voiture.

* * *

Si encore elle avait à nouveau essayé de détendre l'atmosphère oppressante qui nous avait accompagnés durant le trajet, sans doute me serais-je prêté à son jeu et lui aurais répondu de bonne volonté. Mais… cette fois-ci, elle n'a rien dit. Le regard ailleurs, tourné du côté de la vitre passager, elle ne m'a véritablement regardé que lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant le pavillon paternel, au moment où elle est descendue de la voiture, quand elle m'a lancé un dernier : «Bonne soirée… et merci », débordant d'excuses.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte d'entrée de la maison que je me suis inquiété de la réaction qu'allait avoir son père. Pas pour moi – qu'est-ce que je pouvais m'en moquer qu'il puisse tout à coup débouler dans le jardin avec un couteau, un râteau ou un peu tout ce qu'il voulait. Non, je m'en inquiétais pour Anja. Vu le comportement qu'il avait déjà avec elle (jaloux, coléreux et j'en passe), qu'est-ce que ça allait donner en la voyant rentrer déconfite…

J'ai attendu quelques minutes dans la voiture, moteur éteint.  
… Et quand j'ai vu qu'aucun cri ne venait troubler le silence de la soirée ou qu'aucune ombre ne s'agitait de l'autre côté des fenêtres, j'ai mis le contact et suis rentré chez moi.

* * *

Je suis arrivé vidé. J'ai laissé tomber mon sac dans l'entrée et suis allé me jeter sur le canapé du salon, l'esprit tellement encombré qu'il m'était devenu impossible de réfléchir convenablement. Soudain, alors que je sombrais toujours un peu plus loin dans un état léthargique, mon portable a bipé – un message. Je me suis relevé avec une rapidité que je pensais évanouie pour le restant de la soirée et ai littéralement bondi sur ma veste – sur la table – pour m'emparer de mon portable.

Mon cœur palpitant a alors failli faire un infarctus : Dominiqua ! Arrgh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore, celle-là ?  
Elle venait de m'envoyer un texto – heureusement pour elle, parce qu'avec l'envie que j'avais d'entendre sa voix, elle aurait pu attendre un moment avant que j'écoute ma messagerie.

De mauvaise grâce, j'ai donc validé l'envoi :  
_**Suis trop malheureuse. Tu me manques. Je t'aime encore. Appelle-moi**_.

Alors là, un seul mot m'est venu pour ponctuer tout ça : MER-VEIL-LEUX !  
Je venais de me conduire comme le dernier des idiots avec Anja et maintenant, voilà que mon ex se rappelait à mon bon souvenir - me laissant entrevoir au passage que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu me laisser entendre, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Oui, bon, peut-être, mais là, je n'étais pas un brin d'humeur à lui téléphoner pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de moi.  
… Me connaissant, je me serais en plus assurément montré peu conciliant et aimable en cas d'insistance de sa part.

J'ai donc posé mon téléphone sur la table, à la fois contrarié - songeant qu'histoire d'être tranquille, il faudrait encore que je m'occupe rapidement de cette affaire - et déçu que ce n'ait pas été Anja qui m'écrive.  
… En réalisant brusquement que pour ce faire, il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle ait mon numéro de téléphone.  
*Vous savez qu'il y a des moments où je m'impressionne tout seul ?*  
Et dans la mesure où je n'étais pas plus en possession du sien (et qu'il était hors de question que j'appelle chez elle à une heure pareille – vu l'accueil que m'aurait à coup sûr fait son père, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser), je pouvais dès à présent être certain que je n'aurais aucune de ses nouvelles avant le lendemain… à condition qu'elle vienne au stade.

La peur m'a tout à coup saisi. Et si elle ne venait pas cette fois-ci – pour de vrai ? Seulement quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être absente pour des raisons inconnues, mais là, pour le coup, elle aurait vraiment eu de quoi justifier une absence.  
Oh là là… Quelle misère…

* * *

C'est finalement plus d'une heure après avoir sassé et ressassé les mêmes choses stériles dans ma tête que je me suis enfin décidé à aller me coucher, me rappelant que j'avais un match (certes amical et sans difficulté sur le papier) le lendemain, mais surtout en réalisant que tourner ainsi en rond ne servirait à rien et que la seule chose intelligente qu'il me restait à faire, était d'aller trouver Anja pour lui avouer mes sentiments (tout du moins, essayer). Et si elle ne venait pas au stade, tant pis !, j'étais prêt à aller jusqu'à affronter son père sur ses terres. Je tenais trop à cette fille et il était impensable que je laisse les choses se terminer ainsi, sur un mauvais mélange de malentendus et non-dits.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, je me suis tout d'abord demandé pourquoi mon estomac donnait l'impression d'avoir fait des acrobaties dans mon ventre. Et tout à coup, je me suis souvenu…  
*Non ! Pas du match ! M'enfin, vous me prenez pour qui ?*  
… de ma dernière soirée et des résolutions que j'avais prises (et que j'étais même très impatient de mettre en application).

Sans surprise, quand je suis arrivé au stade ce matin-là, Anja n'y était pas. J'ai tout de même zyeuté à gauche, à droite, du côté du staff, du côté de Marcus…  
*Parbleu ! Le regard de psychopathe qu'il m'a lancé ! Sérieux, je n'avais pas intérêt à m'approcher trop près de son bureau si je ne voulais pas me retrouver empalé au premier morceau de bois qui lui tomberait sous la main.  
Il semblait donc que, un : Grincheux avait muté en Freddy Krueger durant la nuit, et deux : la rentrée d'Anja n'était pas passée inaperçue.*  
Mais qu'importe. L'effet de surprise rapidement passé, je me suis rendu compte que son regard avait au contraire renforcé ma position : il n'était plus le seul à s'inquiéter pour sa fille. A présent, nous étions deux et il faudrait bien qu'il se le rentre dans le crâne.

* * *

Ainsi, en ayant pris soin de rester à bonne distance, ce matin-là s'est relativement bien passé. Bon, je ne dis pas qu'à une ou deux reprises, je ne me suis pas mis à douter qu'Anja vienne l'après-midi, mais heureusement, avec le match amical qui nous attendait, mon attention fut trop sollicitée par les séquences de jeu que nous répétions pour que mon esprit puisse vagabonder à sa guise.  
Pourtant, je dois reconnaitre que je suis rentré chez moi tendu, doutant, et qu'il m'aura fallu mettre en application toutes mes techniques « zénifiantes » apprises durant divers stages, pour garder mon calme quand je suis retourné en début d'après-midi au stade… et ne l'y ai pas vue !

- Karl ! Dépêche, le coach veut nous parler !  
- Ouais… Ouais…

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : elle n'était pas venue.

- Karl !  
- Ouais ! C'est bon, j'arrive !

M'énervaient eux aussi. Ça ne se voyait pas que je n'étais pas d'humeur à aller écouter mon père faire son traditionnel – et ô combien inutile (vu le match qui nous attendait) – briefing d'avant l'heure ?

- Hou là ! Tu m'as l'air bien grincheux, toi aujourd'hui…, a alors commenté Shunkô, tandis que je les rejoignais, lui et Stefan, à l'entrée du couloir des vestiaires.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça, ai-je envoyé balader d'un revers de la main, lorsque soudain, mon attention fut attirée par le vrai Grincheux qui installait alors des casiers à ballons près d'un banc.

J'ai fait ni une, ni deux.

- Allez-y sans moi, j'arrive dans trente secondes.

Et j'étais déjà à plusieurs mètres quand j'ai entendu Shunkô réagir.

- Quoi ? Mais attends Karl, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Heureusement,

- Laisse tomber et magne-toi. Sinon, on ne sera pas plus en avance que lui.

Merci Stefan – quel fin psychologue, ce mec.

* * *

Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin - et autant de distance pour me préparer au pire - je me suis planté devant Marcus, l'air soucieux, la respiration un peu courte et ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de me renvoyer.

- Anja n'est pas là ?, ai-je demandé, inquiet de la réponse à venir.

Ma foi, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot – surtout que j'ignorais combien de mots il me laisserait prononcer et qu'il devait bien se douter de l'objet de ma venue.  
*Et « oui », je lui avais dit « bonjour » - de loin - le matin.*  
Il s'est redressé lentement puis m'a passé aux rayons-X avec un air revêche et méfiant, me donnant l'impression de détailler mon expression et mes vêtements pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas eu un petit quelque chose pour trahir un simulacre d'appréhension.  
Puis vint un premier grognement.

- Hum… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, ça t'intéresse ?

D'accord, il avait décidé de me faire mariner.

- Oui, ça m'intéresse, ai-je répondu en gardant pour moi mon agacement. Elle devait venir et elle n'est pas là.

J'ai failli lui demander dans la foulée s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais je me suis aussitôt ravisé. Je n'avais pas envie de tendre le bâton, ni lui donner l'opportunité de se mêler de mes affaires. J'ignorais ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, la veille, avec sa fille, mais me concernant, qu'il ne s'attende pas à devenir mon confident.  
Il m'a à nouveau considéré soupçonneux puis est venu un…deuxième grognement.

- …

- Hein ?

Mon expression incrédule l'a fait sourire – pourtant, pour une fois (je tiens à le préciser), il n'a pas semblé l'avoir fait exprès.  
Un dernier petit grognement, une voix qui m'a vrillé les oreilles puis :

- Elle sera en retard, elle avait une course à faire, a-t-il inutilement articulé, impatient.

- KAAAAAARL ! Tu te fous de qui ? Dépêche-toi !

Ainsi, j'ai rejoint Günter qui s'était époumoné pour rien, puisque sachant à présent qu'Anja viendrait, je pouvais rejoindre mon équipe sans problème.

* * *

Un petit-quart d'heure, un briefing effectivement inutile et un mini-sermon plus tard, mon équipe regagnait le terrain pour sa chauffe en compagnie de nos adversaires du jour. Quant à moi, tout à ma joie, je comprenais en posant un pied sur la pelouse – grâce à l'air enthousiaste qu'a fait Grincheux en m'apercevant – qu'Anja était arrivée et avait déjà trouvé refuge dans le bureau de son père.  
Tant pis pour la chauffe et ce que j'allais très certainement me prendre par Günter, soutenu par mon père, mais la seule chose qui compta pour moi à cet instant, ce fut d'aller la trouver pour effacer la catastrophique soirée de la veille…


	13. Invitation

**Notes :** Bonjour ^^ ! Alors, comme il est prêt, je vous poste le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt =^.^= !

* * *

« Salut Anja ! Dis, pour hier soir, tu sais, je voulais te dire que... je t'aimais moi aussi ». Non, complètement crétin.  
« Euh... Bonjour, Anja. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, dis-moi ? ». Non. À moins de vouloir replomber l'ambiance, valait mieux éviter ce genre d'entrée en matière.  
« Hé ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais après le match ? ». Aaaah ! De pire en pire...  
Sacré bon sang de bonsoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose... mais quoi ?

* * *

Je venais donc de mettre de côté mon équipe - qui attaquait ses gammes d'échauffement en souplesse - et filais à présent d'un pas décidé vers le petit bureau qui jouxtait le terrain avec la ferme intention de parler à Anja,  
… bien que j'ignorais absolument ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.  
*Quelqu'un... A l'aide !*

Et puis zut ! De toute façon, à quoi bon se lamenter ? Le temps que je trouve quelque chose de potable à dire, j'y serais et en plus, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance que j'oublie tout, une fois devant elle. En plus...  
Trop tard, j'étais déjà arrivé.  
Un coup d'œil sur le côté : Grincheux s'était éloigné.  
*Oh ! M'avait-il laissé délibérément la place ?*  
Bref. Il y avait plus important. Ainsi, avant que mon ombre me trahisse, j'ai respiré un bon coup et...

- Bonjour...

… je suis apparu, subitement moins sûr de moi, dans l'encadrement de la porte, trouvant (pour ne pas dire surprenant) Anja assise au bureau de son père, un livre ouvert devant elle. Quand elle m'a vu, elle est restée un instant interdite avant de se lever, déjà rouge pivoine.  
*A l'évidence, les souvenirs d'hier étaient encore bien présents en chacun de nous... Logique.*

- Bonjour Karl, a-t-elle alors murmuré sans trop oser croiser mon regard.

Allez ! Ce coup-ci, il était hors de question que je refasse le coup de l'idiot muet de la veille et reste planté devant elle, inutile à souhait.

- Alors..., a-t-elle pourtant dit la première. Tu es prêt pour ton match ?  
- Euh... ouais.

Ce fut tout. Tu parles d'un bavard !  
Ceci-dit, ça a plutôt été une bonne chose qu'elle lance le sujet sur le match amical que j'étais sur le point de rater – ça au moins, ça ne nous gênait pas. Pourtant, le silence est vite revenu – encombrant et agaçant. Allez Karl ! Un peu de courage ! C'est vrai quoi : quand il s'agit d'aller défier n'importe quelle défense réputée impénétrable, j'y vais avec le sourire, alors là, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été pareil ?  
… parce qu'Anja était encore plus que tout cela et que perdre une partie, même si ça m'enrageait, n'était rien – absolument rien – à côté de prendre le risque de la perdre, elle.  
*Et pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ça, moi ? Ce n'était pas extraordinairement romantique comme aveu ?... le genre de phrase qui... qui...*

J'ai soufflé un coup, l'ai vue se détourner, embarrassé, me suis inquiété puis tiré une bonne claque.  
Arrrgh ! Ça ne voulait pas sortir !  
… c'était à pleurer – incapable d'avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un...  
*A coup sûr, c'était la séparation temporaire de mes parents qui m'avait traumatisé quand j'étais gosse. Je ne voyais que ça. Autrement dit, même à distance, mes parents agissaient. Raaah !*

- Bien, a-t-elle alors dit – préférant sans doute abréger nos souffrances. Je crois que tous les autres joueurs sont prêts... Alors…tu devrais peut-être y aller, sinon tu vas encore te faire disputer.

Et elle a souri... triste.  
*Bouge-toi, bouge-toi, bouge-toi.*

- Heu... Anja, tu restes ici durant la rencontre ?

Elle a relevé la tête et m'a regardé, interrogative.

- Je veux dire... Enfin... Tu ne partiras pas avant que ça soit fini ?

Mais quel empoté.  
Son visage s'est pourtant éclairé. Pas beaucoup – mais un peu.  
*Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était sans doute de me voir aussi dégourdi qui l'a amusée et pas le sens caché (bien caché) de ma question qui l'aurait émue.*

- … Oui, je comptais assister au match.

Blanc troublant. Dis quelque chose !

- Bon, ben... On se voit après, alors…?

C'est ce qui s'appelle « reculer pour mieux sauter ».

- Ah... oui. Oui, si tu veux...

Et on commençait déjà à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, elle, retournant vers son fauteuil et moi, me tournant vers le terrain, quand une vague de colère – d'être aussi incapable de faire autre chose que la peiner – m'a enfin secoué.  
J'ai fait volte-face, les poings serrés et le regard brûlant.

- Anja !

Quel con ! Je l'ai fait sursauter.

- Oui !

Elle m'a regardé bizarrement, se demandant certainement ce que j'allais encore pouvoir lui sortir.

- ... demain soir ?, ai-je demandé d'un trait et rapidement (peut-être trop d'ailleurs pour être compréhensible) avant d'attendre en retenant ma respiration, une réponse de sa part.

Elle est d'abord apparue incrédule, se demandant sans doute ce que je venais de lui dire, mais… lorsque je l'ai soudain vue resplendir d'un magnifique sourire, j'ai deviné qu'elle m'avait parfaitement compris.

- Oui, a-t-elle soufflé, émue.

Comme elle était jolie avec ses joues rosées et ses yeux soudain pétillants. Elle n'attendait finalement que ces paroles. Et moi, imbécile, j'avais eu peur de les prononcer...  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer. Si vous saviez comme je me suis senti heureux, léger, prêt à affronter n'importe qu…

- Toi, tu vas m'entendre mon coco, a brusquement grondé une voix familière et menaçante qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Karl-Heinz Schneider, tu as beau être le joueur clef et vedette de cette équipe, je te promets que si tu continues à te comporter avec autant de négligence, je vais personnellement m'occuper de ton cas !

J'ai regardé Anja en faisant une grimace.

- Je crois que Günter arrive.  
- Je crois aussi, a-t-elle pouffé.

La voir sourire et heureuse… Ça n'avait pas de prix. Mais tout de même, n'étant pas complètement maso, j'ai pensé que rejoindre dans la minute mes camarades ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Bon, j'y vais, lui ai-je dis – toujours un peu maladroit. On se voit tout à l'heure, hein ?  
- Je ne bouge pas.

Deux sourires, deux saluts de la main et j'ai filé – mais trop tard, Günter, se trouvait déjà devant moi.

- File de là, toi !, a-t-il rugi.  
- J'y file, j'y file, ai-je rigolé en traçant sur le terrain – pour son plus grand bonheur.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu briser ma joie à ce moment-là ? Rien.  
… Et ce ne sont ni mes coéquipiers, ni mes adversaires qui auraient pu vous dire le contraire. J'ai – comme on dit – pété les flammes durant ce match. Irrésistible et magistral…  
*Eh ben quoi ? C'est vrai. J'ai été irrésistible et magistral.*  
… j'ai tout cassé – même peut-être le poignet du gardien qui a voulu faire le malin en essayant de bloquer un de mes Fire Shoot – un, pas deux.  
*Nan mais sérieux ! Il y a des téméraires partout.*

Ainsi, j'avais beau me languir que la partie prenne fin pour aller rejoindre Anja – même si à chaque fois que j'y songeais, un truc bizarre me martyrisait le ventre – je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de jeu trop long (quand on aime le foot…). Pourtant, quand l'arbitre a sifflé les trois coups de la fin et que le stade a rugi de plaisir (dernier match de la saison, donc tribunes remplies à bloc), je ne me suis pas attardé et ai tracé aux vestiaires pour me faire tout beau, tout propre.  
Ah oui ! Vous dire au passage que mon père a bien essayé de m'intercepter (j'avais repéré de loin Günter qui se tenait juste derrière lui, un sourire réjoui jusqu'aux oreilles - il avait dû lui demander d'officiellement intervenir pour me blâmer… sans savoir que mon père était la dernière personne à aller trouver pour me parler quand j'étais dans cet état-là), mais qu'avec une énergie bien connue, je l'ai laissé sur place.

- Karl, a-t-il commencé solennel alors que j'approchais de la sortie (où ils s'étaient tous les deux stratégiquement placés) il faudrait que je te parle au sujet de…  
- Pas le temps 'pa, plus tard.  
- Kaaarl ! Non mais ! Je suis ton entraîneur et ton pèèère ! Viens ici ! Mais… il m'écoute parfois, ce gosse… ?

Et là, entre l'ahurissement de Günter et la désespérance de mon père, mon sourire n'avait jamais été aussi large.  
Je ne me suis même pas retourné, filant vers les vestiaires, sachant déjà qu'en bons habitués de la chose, les deux abandonneraient aussi vite que ce qu'ils s'en remettraient.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard,

- Tu abuses, ai-je soudain entendu en même temps que la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrait sur moi (alors occupé à me déshabiller). Ils sont en pleine détresse tous les deux…  
- Ils ne savent plus comment s'y prendre avec toi.

Stefan et Shunkô venaient de me rejoindre – avec d'autres collègues – et tous deux, malgré leurs paroles à première vue teintées de reproches, étaient aussi amusés que moi.  
Les uns et les autres ont alors commencé à parler et refaire le match, tandis que sous le regard amusé du suédois et interdit du chinois, je m'activais pour me doucher et me changer.

- Allez, à plus les gars !

Et sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de me demander quelle mouche m'avait piqué (j'ai oublié de vous dire que normalement, je suis loin d'être le premier à sortir des vestiaires), j'ai posé la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule et ai disparu.

* * *

Une fois revenu sur la pelouse, j'ai constaté avec satisfaction que d'abord, plus aucun élément perturbateur ne se trouvait dans les parages (que ce soit l'un des paternels ou Günter) et qu'ensuite, Anja était (enfin) sortie de son trou et se trouvait (s'amusait ?) dans les cages proches du bureau de Marcus. Je l'ai regardée amusé puis me suis approché sans l'interpeller. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa fantastique découverte…  
*Oui, oui, je parle bien des cages. Mais franchement, vous l'auriez vue les examiner, on aurait cru qu'elle les passait à la loupe.*  
… que je ne voulais pas la déranger.

Je suis donc arrivé le plus naturellement du monde,  
*Euh… Non, elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu. _Comment ça se fait ?_ Bah… je n'en sais rien. Vous devriez plutôt lui demander. Et puis bon, on parle d'Anja, là - ne l'oubliez pas.*  
et me suis appuyé contre l'un des poteaux latéraux, la découvrant pensive… et un peu trop loin de moi.  
*Ouais, je n'avais pas encore mis le doigt dessus, mais en fait, ce fut-là la première manifestation de ma jalousie. Et oui, je suis en fait un gars jaloux – qui l'eut cru ?... pas moi.*

- Alors, comment t'as trouvé le match ?  
- Oh, Karl !...

Elle s'est retournée dans un bon, ses joues tout à coup adorablement colorées.  
*Trop craquante.*

- … C'était bien, vraiment ! Et tu as très bien joué.  
- Merci.

Parbleu, je me suis senti rougir !  
*Profitez-en, parce que chez moi, c'est plutôt rare*  
Fallait vite que je trouve quelque chose à dire – je me sentais trop mal à l'aise.

- Anjaaaaaa !

Hein ?  
Allez, devinez qui c'était...  
On s'est regardé en levant en même temps les yeux au ciel. Fatalistes, on s'est alors tourné vers Grincheux qui se trouvait alors au bord du terrain, à côté de – de l'eau, vite ! – mon père.  
Oh purée ! Alors si les deux avaient décidé de se liguer contre nous, ça allait donner…  
J'ai dû soupirer bien fort, parce que ne souhaitant pas faire attendre son père, Anja s'est (trop) rapidement dirigée vers lui, m'effleurant au passage l'épaule de la main, en me lançant un regard confiant me demandant de la suivre.  
*J'aurais bien aimé éprouver le même sentiment.*

Est-ce que les deux discutaient avant qu'on arrive à leur niveau ? Je n'en sais rien et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Le fait est qu'une fois-là, ils se sont tus et nous ont laissé le passage. Mais… Anja n'a pas semblé vouloir trop s'éloigner de Grincheux – qui m'a jeté un coup d'œil éloquent qui m'a quelque peu agacé.  
Très bien !

- Euh… Anja…, lui ai-je alors demandé relativement discrètement, mais en espérant tout de même que _l'autre_ entendrait…

*Ouais, je sais, c'était affreusement puéril, mais c'est comme ça ! Il s'était tellement donné à cœur joie de venir gâcher les quelques – et finalement rares – moments que j'avais passés jusque-là avec sa fille, que savoir qu'il savait qu'elle sortirait malgré tout avec moi le lendemain fut une douce vengeance. Rivalité masculine, vous comprenez ?*

- … pour demain, je peux passer te chercher chez toi, si tu veux.  
- D'accord, a-t-elle souri.  
- Vers sept heure, c'est bon ?  
- Parfait.

Et là, j'ai deviné une ombre menaçante qui s'approchait de nous. Pour une obscure raison, j'ai aussitôt pensé à quelque chose. J'ai alors demandé à Anja de se pencher vers moi – de manière à être sûr que son père n'entende pas ce coup-ci, et :

- Euh… Désolé de te demander ça, je sais que ce n'est pas trop poli, mais juste, tu pourrais essayer d'être prête à l'heure, s'il te plaît ?

Sur quoi, j'ai fait un léger et significatif mouvement de tête vers qui elle savait.  
*Oui, elle savait de qui il s'agissait puisqu'elle a doucement pouffé en me disant qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour m'épargner tout tête-à-tête trop long et donc, trop éprouvant.*

- Alors bonne soirée, Karl. A demain…  
- A demain…

Et je l'ai regardée, soupirant soupirant (z'avez compris ? j'étais un soupirant qui soupirait), s'éloigner en ressentant à nouveau mon ventre malmené.

* * *

Je pense que quelques minutes étaient passées quand j'ai enfin réalisé que je n'étais pas resté planté seul sur le terrain officiellement désert à cette heure-là.

- Oh, 'pa ! T'es là ?  
- Hé oui…, a-t-il marmonné en roulant des yeux.

Je l'ai regardé méfiant, me demandant pourquoi il était resté là au lieu de partir avec les autres.  
Euh… non, en fait, je me demandais ce qu'il allait me dire puisqu'assurément, il était resté pour moi.  
Aïe ! Le match ! J'allais m'en prendre une.

- Bon, Karl, a-t-il commencé avec gravité…  
- Oui, je sais…

Autant lui éviter de me faire son speech.

- … je dois être plus assidu avec l'équipe et…  
- Non, pas ça – bien que « oui », ça aussi.

Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait alors ? Oh ! Et pourquoi donc qu'il me regardait comme ça, aussi sérieusement ? Il allait m'annoncer une horreur ou quoi ?

- Ecoute fils…

Hum...

- … je sais qu'on en a déjà maintes fois parlé et qu'à l'évidence, ça n'a jamais servi à rien,

Oh là ! J'avais compris.

- …mais là, aux vues de ce qu'il se passe et risque fortement de se passer, je ne peux pas ne pas te le dire à nouveau en espérant que cette fois-ci, enfin, tu comprendras.  
- Tu vas me parler d'Anja, c'est ça ?, l'ai-je interrompu avec une moue dubitative.  
- Oui, Karl. Je vais te parler d'Anja, m'a-t-il répondu sans s'énerver. Anja qui est une personne que tu connais malgré tout depuis longtemps – même si je ne me souviens pas qu'à l'époque vous étiez particulièrement proches – et à qui, me semble-t-il, au nom de tout cela, tu dois un minimum de respect. Mais Anja qui est aussi la fille d'une personne que j'apprécie et vois tous les jours ici.

Sans blague ! Là, je me suis demandé s'il était au courant que moi aussi, je voyais ladite personne tous les jours et que depuis quelques-uns d'ailleurs, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux un désir de plus en plus ardent de me trucider. Mais bon, grand prince, je l'ai laissé finir.

- Je ne peux pas m'opposer au fait que vous sortiez ensemble, Anja et toi. Parce que même si tu n'étais pas majeur, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas empêcher. Simplement, je te demande de réfléchir. Parce que pour quelques jours de bons temps que vous aurez passé ensemble, si pour toi, la vie continuera, pour elle, il y a malheureusement à parier qu'elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre et souffrira.  
- …

J'ai continué à l'écouter, remarquant qu'il me parlait encore plus tragiquement que d'habitude.

- Crois bien que je suis désolé pour toutes ces jeunes filles à qui tu as brisé le cœur…  
- Tsss…  
- Oui, je sais, s'est-il un brin agacé. Elles savaient où elles mettaient les pieds et les choses étaient claires entre vous. Mais ça, Karl, ça ne console pas le chagrin. Et ça explique peut-être des choses, ça ne les pardonne pas pour autant.

*Soupir d'attente.*

- Aujourd'hui j'insiste et « oui », je me mêle complètement de ta vie privée, parce qu'au-delà de connaitre Marcus, c'est aussi Anja que je connais et que j'apprécie. Si les autres n'étaient que des visages pour moi, celle-ci, je sais parfaitement qui c'est – et certainement trop pour me dire, avec fatalisme, qu'elle finira simplement comme les autres.

C'est bon, j'avais eu ma dose et ai donc pris à mon tour la parole.

- Ok... Honnêtement, même si j'avoue que ça m'agace un peu, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me parler ainsi. Mais à part ça, sache que je suis parfaitement conscient de tout ce que tu viens de me dire et cent fois répété – raison pour laquelle je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais choisi de filles dont les liens auraient pu t'être ennuyeux par la suite, après notre rupture.

Il a croisé les bras avec un bon soupir de père.

- Et aussi – même si je n'ai pas l'intention d'étaler ma vie privée ici, maintenant et – désolé – avec toi, comprends que ce n'est pas sans raison si aujourd'hui, c'est justement avec Anja que je veux être.  
- Quoi ?

L'avait pas compris. Tant pis ! Tant ma mère l'aiderait… Mais quand même :

- Tu vois, même si je n'ai jamais répondu à tes souhaits, au moins, je me suis toujours souvenu de ce que vous me disiez. Toi, à l'évidence, non. Et si tu l'avais fait, tu saurais aujourd'hui que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Et il m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air - nan, il n'avait toujours pas compris.  
*Je suis sûr que ma mère aurait déjà replacé la scène, à table le moment où j'en avais parlé et m'aurait dit, soulagée : « Dans ce cas, j'en suis très heureuse pour toi ».  
Mais là… c'était mon père.*  
Sur ce, je l'ai laissé sans état d'âme à ses interrogations,

- Bonne soirée 'pa ! Ne tarde pas à rentrer ou maman et Marie vont s'inquiéter…

… et m'en suis retourné chez moi, heureux des prochains jours à venir.

* * *

**Note** :  
lala.

Bonjour ^^ !  
Je suis très contente de te retrouver.

Bah...? C'est bizarre cette histoire d'autorisation de publication de commentaire :s . Je me souviens que ça m'avait déjà fait le coup au tout début où je publiais, parce qu'avais oublié de mettre que c'était « ouvert à tous » :p (heureusement qu'une personne me l'avait signalé, sinon, j'y serait toujours). Alors comme ils ont fait quelques modif sur le site ces temps derniers, je vais un peu aller zyeuter voir s'ils n'ont pas changer aussi des trucs sur mon profil.

Karl est tellement à fond dans son sport que je ne le vois pas tout à coup oublier tout le reste pour une fille – même si c'est LA fille. Du coup, histoire de mettre un p'tit coup d'humour aussi, j'ai pensé au ballon ^^ .  
… et aux oiseaux xD.

Quant à Grincheux – vi, c'est vrai qu'en connaissant déjà « Quelle semaine », on en sait pas mal sur son compte. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le blondinet et sa dulcinée ne vont pas avoir à le supporter quelques temps (et encore, Karl s'en sort bien puisqu'il ne vit pas avec lui ^^').

Un grand merci à toi pour ce nouveau message – trop contente, vraiment =^o^=.

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée et une très bonne continuation.  
A bientôt,  
Bisous !


	14. Juste avant

**Notes** :Bonjour tout le monde ^^ ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =^o^= .

* * *

Je voulais que tout soit parfait – ce qui n'a rien de bien original quand on invite à sortir la fille dont on est amoureux, mais quand même, je me suis vite rendu compte que ça demandait un minimum d'effort et d'organisation.  
J'ai donc procédé à une rapide revue de détails : au point de vue esthétique, y'avait pas grand chose à dire, j'étais bien comme j'étais.  
*Hé allez ! Je les entends de là les petits ricanements. Mais désolé, contrairement aux filles, je n'avais pas besoin de me faire le combiné coiffeur/esthéticienne/manucure pour passer la soirée avec quelqu'un, moi.  
… Quoi qu'à tout bien y réfléchir, même si j'étais persuadé qu'Anja se ferait tout belle, je ne la voyais pas non-plus parcourir tous ces « embellisseurs » de première.*

Donc, pour l'accoutrement ça irait – la tenue décontractée allait toujours - me restait maintenant à savoir où l'emmener.  
… Et là, j'ai tout de même un peu cogité.  
Quelque chose de trop classe ne lui plairait pas – je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais certain. Anja n'a jamais été la fille qui aime qu'on lui en foute plein la vue (et croyez-moi, ça m'a grandement changé des autres). Après, hors de question que je l'amène dans un fast-food (ah ben non, quand même !). Donc... Donc... Donc, ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un petit resto sympa à mi-chemin entre les deux du-dessus pour qu'elle soit à l'aise sans pour autant qu'on ait à se balader avec un plateau à la main.

Et si je l'appelais ? Après tout, comme ça, je pourrais savoir et...  
… Non. Autant lui demander carrément quelle couleur de chaussettes elle préférait que je mette. Et puis de toute façon... je n'avais toujours pas pris son numéro de téléphone ! Mais quel nul...  
*Pathétique.*

Bon. Réfléchissons. Je pourrais demander à mes parents si...  
*J'ai failli m'étrangler tout seul.*  
… « si » rien du tout.

Réfléchis, Karl, réfléchis... Elle était allée manger au Mexicain avec son père, c'est donc qu'elle devait aimer la cuisine exotique, non ? Par contre, pas question que je l'amène de nouveau là-bas – d'abord, déjà vu ; ensuite, ça m'aurait calé Grincheux sous le nez toute la soirée. Merci bien !  
Puis soudain, l'illumination. Un chinois !  
*Mais non, pas Shunkô.*  
C'est bien connu : les filles adooooorent aller manger au chinois – contrairement à moi parce que je n'ai jamais su me servir de baguettes.  
*Et au souvenir de gages joyeusement - et sadiquement - donnés par mon cher chinois portant justement sur ces deux petits bouts de bois, croyez-moi, le seul fait que j'ai choisi un tel restaurant pour ma première soirée en tête-à-tête avec Anja était très symbolique.*  
Quant au lieu, je savais déjà. Dans la mesure où notre sortie du mardi après-midi s'était terminée un peu trop tôt (et trop mal) à mon goût, je voulais la ramener dans ce petit quartier de Munich que j'appréciais et où, justement, il y avait un resto pas loin.  
*Comme c'est reposant quand les choses vont d'elles-mêmes comme ça.*

Soulagé et décidé, j'ai aussitôt attrapé mon portable pour rechercher le numéro du fameux restaurant, quand, apercevant soudain un icône de boîte à lettre, je me suis souvenu que j'avais encore quelque chose à régler. La question fut alors : est-ce que je le fais maintenant ou pas ?  
Franchement, si j'avais pu tout effacer en effaçant simplement le message, j'aurais été le plus heureux. Mais ce n'était pas possible.  
*Soupir. Ça m'a agacé cette histoire - qui me donna en outre la désagréable sensation de ne pas vouloir se finir.*  
Donc comme je n'avais pas envie qu'un quelconque rappel vienne perturber ma soirée du lendemain, j'ai pris sur moi et ai rappelé Dominika.

« _Votre correspondant ne peut être joint. Merci de laisser votre message après le bip sonore. Merci._ »

Et merdeuuuh ! Elle comptait me gonfler encore longtemps, cette fille ?

« Dominika, salut c'est Karl. J'ai bien eu ton message mais n'ai pas pu te rappeler avant... Écoute, j'sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne sois pas bien en ce moment, mais... comment dire ?... enfin, voilà quoi. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé et... et... voilà. Rappelle-moi si tu veux – si ça ne va vraiment pas, mais comprends que je n'aurais que mon amitié à t'offrir. À plus... »

Pioufff ! Parbleu que ce fut dur et pénible... et évidemment maladroit.  
*_Pourquoi lui ai-je dit qu'elle pouvait me rappeler ?_ Ben franchement, j'avais peut-être rompu avec elle, je n'en étais pas pour autant un mufle (enfin, je crois) qui aurait pu lui répondre : « Bon, ben ma grande, entre nous c'est fini, donc va plutôt te consoler chez ta mère – tu sais, celle qui t'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe ». Non, ça ne l'aurait pas fait... même si ça m'a un brin démangé. Donc « non », je ne pouvais pas. Tout ce que j'ai alors espéré, c'est que ma bonne volonté ne me retombe pas dessus plus tard...*

J'avoue m'être senti un peu troublé après ce coup de fil passé dans le vide. Heureusement, à repenser aux raisons pour lesquelles j'avais pris mon téléphone – obtenir le numéro du chinois – mon moral est vite remonté et j'ai tout aussi vite évacué le mauvais du moment - pour preuve, la nuit qui a suivi fut très bonne.  
… Et très longue. Je me suis réveillé peu avant 11h00 (un record) de très bonne humeur. Et en n'ayant pas le souci de savoir ce que j'allais faire le soir suivant, j'ai pu profiter de ma journée... pour ne rien faire.  
Ma mère m'a bien appelé un quart d'heure après pour aller déjeuner à la maison, mais j'ai préféré rester à paresser chez moi, tranquille, alternant un plateau télé avec des cessions de jeux vidéo – du foot, vous l'auriez sans doute deviné, et Mario Kart (je m'étais juré de pulvériser Genzô la prochaine fois qu'on y jouerait ensemble). Et puis en toute honnêteté, vu la petite discussion que j'avais eu avec mon père la veille, je n'avais pas très envie de me pointer chez mes parents où, je le voyais gros comme une maison, ma petite sœur m'aurait zieuté tout le temps du repas avec un sourire en coin et ma mère aurait assurément et habilement essayé de me tirer les vers du nez.  
*Parce que vous croyez que chez les Schneider « parents », tout le monde n'était pas déjà au courant que j'avais rencard avec Anja ce soir-là, peut-être ?*

* * *

Ainsi est donc passée ma journée de ce samedi, jusqu'à ce que l'heure vienne de me préparer et de me rendre chez Grincheux pour lui voler sa fille. Ce fut peut-être (sans doute, même), le moment le plus pénible de ma journée. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Bref. Me suis garé à ma place habituelle, ai vérifié que tout allait dans le rétroviseur central, ai respiré un bon coup, regardé une dernière fois l'heure à ma montre (18h59) et m'en suis allé.  
Pendant un instant, droit et immobile devant la porte d'entrée où je venais de sonner, j'ai imaginé que ce soit Anja elle-même qui vienne m'ouvrir. Mais lorsque j'ai entendu au travers du panneau de bois, un distingué : « Anja ! C'est pour toi ! », et ai reconnu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte cette silhouette familière, bedonnante, avec du poil au menton, j'ai tout de suite su que j'allais devoir subir le père en comité d'accueil.  
*Mais… Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'être prête à l'heure.*

- Hum… Entre, m'a-t-il dit en faisant un signe de tête après m'avoir reluqué un instant – sans rien avoir trouvé à redire.  
- Merci.

Soft et bien élevé… et singulièrement tout à coup moins sous pression (enfin, pour le moment et un peu moins seulement).  
Hé oui, alors qu'il m'agaçait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, en m'invitant à rentrer chez lui sans vraiment rechigner, je ne me suis pas senti si mal accueilli que ça.  
*Marrez-vous. C'est qu'il aurait été capable de me claquer la porte au nez !*

Il m'a invité à le suivre dans le salon-salle à manger où je me suis assis sur la première chaise que j'ai attrapée – où j'espérais avoir à rester le moins longtemps possible – puis, je l'ai vu repartir vers le hall, pour s'arrêter au bas des escaliers et hurler :

- Anjaaa !

… et d'entendre au loin, en provenance du premier étage : « J'arriveuuuh ! Cinq minutes, j't'ai dit ! ».

Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Profitant d'être seul dans la pièce, je me suis laissé aller à mon désarroi en me plaquant une main sur le front_. Cinq minutes_. Les terribles cinq minutes qui, annoncées par la gent féminine, quadruple de temps dans le meilleur des cas. Autrement dit, j'allais en avoir pour un moment à être seul avec Grincheux – à devoir trouver l'équilibre entre le gars (trop) joyeux qui allait sortir avec sa fille et le gars (trop) silencieux qui pourrait donner l'impression de l'ignorer, de s'ennuyer ou se sentir mal à l'aise.  
*Même si j'étais évidemment mal à l'aise. Et quand bien même je l'aurais été dans n'importe quel endroit compte tenu des circonstances, avec lui et chez lui, c'était encore pire.*  
Ainsi, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je me languissais qu'il vienne me rejoindre – et je ne pense pas exagérer non-plus en disant qu'il en était de même pour lui. Pourtant, il est sacrément vite revenu !

Traînant un peu de la pantoufle, il s'est approché de moi… et m'a demandé si je voulais boire quelque chose. J'ai failli lui répondre en agitant frénétiquement les mains, lorsque soudain, un souffle de bonne éducation (et de rationalisation) m'a incité à répondre de vive voix.

- Quoi… Euh… Merci, non, ça ira, je n'ai pas soif.  
- Ah… ?

Flegmatique, il est alors allé s'assoir sur une autre chaise, de l'autre côté de la table, me faisant ainsi face. L'horreur. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti observé. C'est qu'en plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de meubler le silence.  
*Anja… Dépêche-toi…*  
Soupir, sourire, papillonnement, re-soupir, re-sourire… et enfin, l'interrogatoire.  
*Hé oui…*

Pourtant,

- Alors, où est-ce que vous allez aller ?, m'a-t-il demandé d'un ton si surprenant que j'ai failli en rester coi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup d'être… gentil (?) comme ça ?  
Heureusement, je n'ai pas marqué de temps de pause.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à Schwabing, ai-je laissé en suspens, espérant qu'il approuverait.  
- Hum… Moui. C'est un quartier agréable et à cette période de l'année, ça l'est encore plus.

Oh sacrebleu ! Qui l'aurait cru : Grincheux sociable avec moi… Avec MOI ! Ça m'a fait bizarre. Un drôle de mélange d'émotions. Positives, hein ! Mais bizarre tout de même.  
*Décidément, dans cette famille, ils étaient doués pour vous tourmenter l'estomac.*  
L'atmosphère s'est relâchée d'un coup. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'un trait venait d'être tiré sur tous ses regards amoureux et remarques à deux balles me concernant, mais là, comment dire ?...j'ai été sûr et certain qu'il ne me mettrait pas à la porte avant que sa fille n'arrive.

Tiens, en parlant de sa fille d'ailleurs, je l'ai soudain vu se relever (Grincheux) et retourner aux pieds des escaliers.

- Anja ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'ai souri et l'ai rejoint, prenant à mon tour la pause, le regard pointé vers le palier du premier où d'un instant à l'autre – surtout vu les appels insistants de son père – Anja apparaitrait.

- Pourtant, d'habitude elle est plutôt à l'heure, m'a-t-il alors dit doucement avec un air gêné toujours inédit, mais qui m'a un peu plus mis en confiance - et surtout fait plaisir.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ai-je répondu, affable. De toute façon, je m'y attendais un peu…

*Franchement, qui a déjà vu une fille à l'heure pour un rendez-vous ? Alors… ? Hé non, personne.*

Deux-trois minutes ont dû passer et toujours rien. Pas d'Anja. Mais ce coup-ci, plutôt que de rester dans le silence, Markus m'a parlé d'un peu tout, de rien – mais au moins, a-t-il fait un effort pour être aimable. Cependant, brusquement je l'ai vu soucieux. L'acariâtre et grincheux que je connaissais a volé en éclats pour laisser place à un homme inquiet qui savait que les choses ne dépendaient déjà plus de lui. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me dire de quoi il parlait. Tout était si évident. Et si un jour il lui était arrivé de me traiter de gamin (et je suis gentil sur le qualificatif), à cet instant, j'ai su que je n'avais plus un tel statut et que comme je l'espérais, il avait compris que nous étions désormais deux à veiller sur Anja.

- Tu sais Karl…, a-t-il dit d'une voix tout à coup fatiguée. Je n'ai plus qu'elle. Alors prends-en bien soin, s'il te plaît…

Et il m'a regardé d'une façon qu'il est impossible d'ignorer. Ou on assume, ou on se dérobe, mais à ces mots-là, on se dévoile. Et moi, j'ai assumé sans broncher.

Soudain, enfin, Anja est arrivée. Mon Anja… Aussi jolie que je l'avais imaginée. Elle a ainsi mis terme à un bref mais intense échange d'une manière qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer. Un mot, un seul m'est venu quand je l'ai vue : magnifique – pas tant par sa toilette (bien qu'elle était plus qu'agréable à regarder), mais par cette douceur et beauté qu'elle dégageait et que je n'avais encore jamais perçues ailleurs. J'ai subitement oublié tout le reste et ai un peu plus pris la mesure des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Intimidée mais descendant tout de même les marches avec une certaine assurance, elle nous a rejoint, se demandant sans doute ce que son père et son… _ami_ avaient pu se dire durant l'attente.  
Mais là n'était plus l'essentiel. On s'est regardés, souris, sentis bien – tellement bien – puis n'avons eu plus qu'une envie : se retrouver tous les deux.  
Elle a alors fait un bisou à son père, lui a dit bonsoir, j'en ai fait de même…  
*Euh… Non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Juste, je lui ai également dit « bonsoir ».*  
… et une fois la porte refermée, enfin seuls, j'ai osé lui prendre la main, qu'elle a serré dans la sienne, et nous nous en sommes allés…

* * *

**Notes** :  
J'allais oublier ^^'. Pardon à ceux qui connaitraient l'Allemagne, Munich et plus précisément Schwabing. Pour ne jamais y être allée, j'avoue avoir été aidée par Internet pour trouver un endroit qui correspondait à l'idée que j'avais du petit quartier sympa :p. C'est tout, au revoir ^^ !


	15. Que toi

**Notes** : Bonjour ! Et voici la suite. Bonne journée et à bientôt !

* * *

Connaissant le coin, je suis directement allé me garer là où je savais que, un : il y aurait des places de libres (question purement pratique, mais qui a son importance), et deux : où « normalement » il n'y avait pas trop de passage.  
*_Pourquoi ?_ Parce qu'à moins de me balader avec un masque sur la tête – ce qui n'aurait pas forcément été du meilleur goût – il y avait fort à craindre que quelques-uns me reconnaissent et du coup, nous interrompent un peu/beaucoup. Alors, ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas signer des autographes, mais bon, disons qu'en sachant pertinemment qu'une fois arrivé dans le quartier j'y aurais droit, je préférais ne pas plonger Anja dans tout ça trop tôt… et trop vite.*

Par bonheur, j'ai non-seulement réussi à trouver à me garer sans encombre, là où les badauds n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais en plus, l'air de rien, je m'étais assuré qu'Anja aimait manger chinois. Vous vous rendez compte si à la petite phrase : « Au fait, je pensais t'emmener dîner là-bas », elle m'avait répondu : « Ah ! Quelle horreur, je suis allergique aux crevettes ! » ?  
*Ouiiii ! Je sais qu'on ne mange pas que des crevettes dans un restaurant chinois ! C'était juste pour donner le ton et vous laissez imaginer la catastrophe.*

Bref, elle a été ravie quand elle a su notre destination – et plus encore quand elle a reconnu le quartier où nous retournions. Donc, jusque-là, mis à part le fait que je me sentais tendu comme un arc – alors que des sorties accompagnées, j'en avais pourtant déjà faites - tout allait bien.  
… jusqu'à ce que l'on croise un petit groupe où un gamin s'est écrié (avec la discrétion enfantine que l'on connait tous) :

- Papa ! Papa ! Regarde, c'est lui ! C'est le joueur qui marque plein de buts !,

en sautant sur place tout en me désignant du doigt.  
*Et vous voulez passer inaperçu, vous, après ça ?*

- Lucas, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas aussi impol… Oooh ! Mais t'as raison !, s'est aussitôt exclamé le père.

Et voilà comment en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire, une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes m'a demandé quelques signatures.  
*Bah… Bien sûr que c'était agréable, mais bon, ce n'était pas trop le thème de la sortie, quoi.*

Une fois la troupe éloignée, j'ai regardé Anja en m'inquiétant un peu. Serait-elle embarrassée, amusée, soulagée ? Redouterait-elle que ça ne soit qu'un début et que toute la soirée se passe ainsi – stoppés tous les vingt mètres et privés ainsi d'intimité ?  
J'ai donc risqué un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction en marmonnant un vague : « Désolé » souriant.  
Ouf ! Elle souriait aussi.  
*Sacrebleu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être nerveux, ce soir-là. Il m'aura fallu un bon moment avant que je commence à me détendre, croyez-moi.*

- Ne t'en fais pas, m'a-t-elle alors rassuré. C'est normal après tout, tu es une _Célébrité _!

Hum... Elle aurait pu éviter la moquerie, franchement !

- Et puis, tous ces gens qui t'admirent..., a-t-elle ajouté, rêveuse. Je crois que je n'aimerais pas trop te voir les snober.

C'était-y pas mignon ?... même si là, pour le coup, honnêtement, être admiré des autres, ça me passait un tantinet au-dessus de la tête. La seule personne dont je me préoccupais, c'était Anja.

* * *

On a ensuite pu reprendre notre route en toute tranquillité (grâce notamment à mes feintes de corps aussi habilement que discrètement exécutées, qui nous ont épargnés bien d'autres arrêts), en profitant même pour bavarder et plaisanter, jusqu'à arriver au restaurant.  
Et là… Et là, j'ai tout de même un peu regretté d'être venu dans un endroit où à l'évidence, les couverts européens étaient en option.  
... Et comme je n'avais pas pensé à demander l'option au moment où j'avais réservé… ce fut comique.

De son côté, Anja était enchantée du cadre choisi (j'ai eu droit à un grand sourire qui m'a presque fait rater une marche) et très amusée de pouvoir manier - avec une dextérité qui m'a fait pâlir - ses baguettes. Quant à moi, bien évidemment, après plusieurs minutes passées à considérer les « choses » d'un œil circonspect, j'ai eu droit au redouté :

- Dis, tu sais t'en servir ?  
- Mm… Mouais… Euh… Bof…

Réponse que j'ai donnée sans la regarder, parce que trop concentré à lire l'espèce de mode d'emploi imprimé sur un petit carton discrètement posé aux regards des concernés (autrement dit, des nuls) et qui, je vous l'affirme, ne m'a servi absolument à rien !  
Ainsi, après trop de temps perdu à rater les morceaux de légumes inconnus qui coloraient mon bol, prise de pitié, Anja a fini par demander (parce que ma fierté m'interdisait de renoncer et donc, de demander quoi que ce soit) à ce que l'on m'apporte une fourchette et un couteau. Eh ben, vous savez quoi ? De suite, ça a eu bien meilleur goût !  
... et j'ai surtout enfin réussi à manger.

* * *

Cet éprouvant épisode terminé, on s'en est allés flâner dans les rues. Il faisait doux, il n'y avait pas trop de monde, on était bien.  
*Et pour les fleurs bleues qui traîneraient dans le coin, « oui », le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et l'atmosphère, terriblement romantique.*  
Alors j'essayais bien de m'intéresser à ce qui nous entourait - animations, devantures de boutiques éclairées, etc... - mais... mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Car tout à fait entre nous, si on avait pu se retrouver à ce moment-là dans un endroit plus « tranquille », j'aurais préféré. Mais, sans dire que je ne connaissais pas de tels lieux (puisque j'en connaissais), ce n'était tout simplement pas le genre d'endroits où l'on mène une jeune fille bien élevée lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

J'ai donc évacué ma frustration en échangeant de tendres regards avec Anja, qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque fois, me disant qu'avec cette fille-là, c'était plutôt bien parti,  
... jusqu'à ce que : « HIIIIIIIII ! », un groupe de suédoises me saute dessus pour me mitrailler de photos.  
*Le pompon ! Et il a fallu que ça soit des filles comme elles, en plus...  
Après coup, je me suis imaginé le calvaire que ça devait être pour Stefan quand il rentrait chez lui, entouré de toutes ces blondes à la plastique avantageuse (le mythe de la suédoise, quoi), avec ce qu'il ne se passionnait pas des masses pour la gent féminine. Hein ? Mais non ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Il n'a simplement jamais été un coureur de jupons, c'est tout.*

Pour en revenir à mon cas, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire ? Les rejeter ? Ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit tellement l'attaque fut soudaine et violente. Et pour le résultat que ça a donné, en plus...  
*Car sans avoir vu les photos, je peux vous garantir ne pas avoir été des plus souriants dessus.*  
Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un subreptice coup d'œil - avant d'avoir mon visage scotché à celui des touristes - pour lire la tristesse d'Anja de se retrouver ainsi arrachée à moi. Ça m'a complètement chamboulé… mais au moins, ça m'aura permis d'agir plus vite que ce que ma pudeur me l'aurait autorisé si tout s'était passé plus calmement.

Ainsi, à peine avais-je réussi à me dégager des filles que je me suis retourné vers Anja, ignorant les autres demandes, et l'ai fixée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose enfin me regarder – dévoilant alors des yeux remplis tout à la fois de doute et de peine.  
*Ça m'a crevé le cœur de la voir comme ça.*  
Là, je me suis décidé. Prenant sur moi, je lui ai attrapé les mains et l'ai embrassée... sur la joue.  
*Eh ! Un peu d'intimité, s'vous plaît ! Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de l'embrasser pour de bon, pour la première fois, devant tout le monde, comme ça ! Non mais !*

Je voulais qu'elle sache, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà compris, que pour moi, il n'y avait qu'elle. Que des autres, désormais, je m'en moquais. Restés très proches l'un de l'autre, faisant fi des remarques et gloussements qui nous entouraient, j'ai alors susurré à son oreille : « Il n'y a que toi, Anja... Que toi... Et ça sera toujours ainsi. ».  
*Piouff ! Je me suis senti très très chaud après lui avoir dit ça. Les déclarations, ça n'a jamais été mon fort et puis, surtout, je n'avais encore jamais eu à en faire (ben non, puisque je n'avais jamais été amoureux). Mais là, tant pis pour le côté écrevisse de l'affaire – heureusement, je ne rougis pas énormément – c'était trop important.*  
A peine mes mots eurent-ils été soufflés que j'ai senti sa main serrer la mienne plus fort et ai deviné qu'elle avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Je l'ai alors gardée contre moi, dans mes bras, le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle se calme et ensuite, sans se soucier des autres, nous avons repris notre marche. D'abord lentement, puis plus assurément.

Ainsi, même si on s'est sentis assez gênés d'avoir fait tout ça devant tant de monde, au moins, les choses étaient encore plus claires – et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Car magiquement, à compter de cet instant, plus aucune fille ne s'est approchée de moi et nous n'avons ainsi plus eu à gérer ce genre de situation pour le restant de la soirée (le téléphone arabe avait-il fonctionné ?... ou peut-être était-ce lié au fait que je me refusais à lâcher sa main – image relativement parlante).

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit se posait, il y avait de plus en plus d'animations dans les rues. Et cette fois-ci, sans doute parce que je m'étais en parti livré, j'ai pu en profiter sans voir mes pensées partir vagabonder à droite et à gauche.

Dans ces conditions, forcément, le temps passe vite. Et à l'approche de minuit, il a fallu que je la raccompagne chez elle.  
*Ça fait un peu Cendrillon, non ?*  
Quoi qu'il en soit, connaissant désormais très bien la route, on est arrivés à destination sans encombre.  
*Mince alors ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'on venait à peine de partir, et voilà que nous étions déjà de retour.*  
Pourtant, à cet instant, dans ce silence particulier qui vous fait considérablement grimper le taux d'adrénaline, il fut hors de question que je la laisse simplement descendre de la voiture en me disant « au revoir ».  
... et ce qu'il y eut de bien, c'est qu'elle n'a pas souhaité non-plus que la soirée se termine ainsi.

* * *

**Notes** : Pour lala ^^ !

Coucou ^^ !  
Comment vas ?

Hein ? Comment ? Moi, « sadique » ? Mais non, mais non, mais non. Regarde, la suite est déjà là et en plus, ça se termine… comme la fois précédente (Mouahahahah !)

xD_ Comment il faisait aves les autres ?_ Bah… En fait, il faisait attention à lui – mais pour lui. Ainsi, de faire les choses non-plus « égoïstement », mais pour une personne qui compte, ça change tout. Il va faire les mettre trucs mais avec un autre regard (parfois plus stressant ) ).

_'' le combiné coiffeur/esthéticienne/manucure...''  
Ouai c'est pas mon truc à moi aussi... _Ah non, mais j'te rassure, c'est pas le mien non-plus ^^ ! Mais, vu les greluches avec qui il passait son temps avant, je me les suis bien imaginée se pomponner à moooort !

_POur la dominika moi je dit que tu peut être un mufle blondinet..._ Ôo combien étrange (MDR), toi non-plus tu n'aimes pas Dominika ?

Et pour les cinq minutes, bah… heureusement que nous sommes quelques -unes à être ponctuelles.  
Euh… Non, finalement, je ne m'inclus pas dans le lot :p ! C'est trop irrégulier…

Allez ! J'te laisse.  
Je te souhaite une bonne journée et te dis « à bientôt ! ».  
Bisous =^.^=


	16. Première et dernière fois

**Notes** :Salut ! Désolée pour avoir mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre (et à l'écrire surtout), mais z'ai été un beu balade U_u". Du coup, j'ai pris du retard dans l'avancée de mes fics... Allez, j'vous laisse tranquilles. Bonne lecture et excellente journée à tous :) !

* * *

La soirée s'était tellement bien passée. Certes, il y avait eu un moment un peu… « particulier », mais finalement, loin d'avoir gâché les choses, il nous avait permis de davantage nous rapprocher. Et là, enfin, voilà qu'on se retrouvait seuls. Bon sang ! Il m'a semblé l'avoir attendu des heures, des journées entières ce moment où l'on ne serait que tous les deux, loin des réflexions maladroites et autres présences dérangeantes…  
*Oui, je fais allusion à Shunkô et à son père - si besoin était de le préciser*  
… ce moment où depuis mon esprit jusqu'à mon corps tout entier, plus que m'approcher simplement d'Anja, je désirais qu'elle soit mienne. Le plus naturellement du monde, j'ai alors souhaité qu'au-delà d'être la personne qui participerait à mon quotidien, elle partage ma vie.  
*Je sais que ça pourrait sembler un peu rapide, voir même carrément extrême comme sentiment, mais en bon amoureux que j'étais, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.*

Ah… Elle était si… intimidée, désirable, fragile, mais pourtant tout à la fois d'un soutien et d'une force qui ont fait que... Ouf ! Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour que je remette tout en ordre et retrouve un semblant de calme intérieur pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce qu'il se passait. Son visage légèrement incliné, ses joues rosies et soudain, ses jolies prunelles qui m'ont trouvé. Si pétillantes, pleine de vie. Et ses lèvres… Je ne les ai regardées qu'un instant, mais quand je me suis doucement approché d'elles, même avec les yeux mi-clos, je savais où aller les chercher.

Pourtant, tout à coup, j'ai rouvert les yeux, étonné de ne pas la trouver.

Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? (Mort de rire) Anja – mon Anja – s'était retrouvée coincée par sa ceinture !  
*Ne lui en reparlez pas surtout, sinon, elle va en faire une jaunisse.*  
Vous auriez vu sa tête à ce moment-là. C'est simple, on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs au plat sur ses joues.

*_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment éclaté de rire ? _Mais non voyons !... quand même. En plus, je suis resté un tantinet trop ahuri pour ça.  
… Faut avouer que ça n'arrive pas souvent, ce genre de choses.*

La pauvre. Quand j'y repense, elle est devenue toute malhabile et n'a plus osé me regarder. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas : rien à faire, elle restait solidement harnachée - à croire que ma voiture se rebellait contre elle. Du coup, initialement, je me suis penché pour l'aider, mais… quand je me suis retrouvé si proche, que j'ai senti l'odeur de son parfum et ai vu ses lèvres - si roses, si tendres, si … J'ai craqué et l'ai embrassée !  
*Ouiii ! Sur la bouche, cette fois !... quelle bande de curieux.*

Ça n'a duré qu'une ou deux secondes, mais mon cœur a littéralement explosé. Je me suis senti si… heureux. Tout bêtement, mais vraiment heureux.  
… Et même pas je me suis demandé si elle allait m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir respecté à fond les règles de la bienséance - de toute façon, elle les a encore moins respectées que moi !  
J'en étais encore à savourer l'ivresse de notre premier baiser qu'elle m'a sauté dessus.  
*Oui, oui, vous pouvez me plaindre - allez-y. Ça ne se voit pas ? Elle m'a traumatisé – ah ah ah !*

Bon, après je vous rassure, on n'a rien fait de cochon ensemble dans la voiture ce soir-là.  
...même si ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire.  
*Quoi ? Y'a des oreilles chastes dans l'assistance ?*  
Anja était heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place), trop bien élevée pour ça.  
*Oui, je sais. Et moi, je n'étais qu'un garçon aux idées déplacées.*

Donc, en tout bien, tout honneur - mais avant tout, avec une tendresse infinie - on s'est ensuite plutôt calés l'un contre l'autre (relativement mal installés, faut le dire) jusqu'à ce que ma chère et tendre réagisse à l'heure et m'annonce que cette fois-ci, elle devait vraiment y aller.

Boaff… Honnêtement, je n'avais toujours pas particulièrement envie de la voir partir. Mais bon… Si je ne voulais pas me (re)mettre à dos papa Marcus, valait mieux que je la laisse s'envoler.

- A demain ?, m'a-t-elle demandé en descendant de la voiture.

Comme si la question se posait. Ignorait-elle donc qu'on ne pouvait me semer ?

- A demain, lui ai-je confirmé avec un petit sourire.

Et elle commençait à s'éloigner dans l'allée du jardin lorsque mon cerveau s'est entièrement remis à fonctionner et que j'ai eu la géniale idée de :

- Anja ! Attends, s'il te plait.  
- Quoi ?

Elle est revenue vers la voiture avec un air intrigué.  
… Air qui s'est amusé sitôt qu'elle m'a entendu dire : « Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? ».  
*Eh oui ! Ces foutus numéros de téléphone que l'on n'avait toujours pas échangés…*

* * *

Je suis ensuite rentré chez moi où j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Jamais nuit n'avait été aussi douce – que ce fut dans la réalité ou dans mes rêves. Ainsi, je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin d'excellente humeur en n'ayant qu'une hâte : aller chercher Anja pour que l'on puisse passer notre dimanche ensemble, en amoureux officiels et déclarés que nous étions désormais.  
*Y'a pas à dire : je me sentais un homme neuf !*

Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la dernière (enfin, pour le moment) intervention de…

* * *

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. Quasiment prêt à partir, je sors en trombe de la salle de bain, tout heureux d'avoir deviné qui m'appelait à une heure pareille.  
Ben non. Loupé. J'ai bien regardé à deux fois avant de décrocher, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la provenance de l'appel. J'ai donc soufflé un bon coup – me convaincant que répondre me permettrait au moins de mettre au plus vite un terme à tout ça, puis :

- Allo, Dominika ?

Soupir.

- Oh, Karl… Je… Je…

Mais en entendant brusquement ses pleurs, je me suis alarmé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Réponds-moi, Dominika !  
- Oh viens, Karl. Je t'en prie, viens vite…

* * *

**Notes** :Ah oui ! Comme certains le savent, la semaine prochaine, les vacances d'été arrivent. Du coup, chez moi, ça risque de bouger un peu. Alors, je ne dis pas qu'il y aura automatiquement du remue-ménage aussi dans ma publication, mais quand même, je préfère être prévoyante et vous avertir ;). A plus, bisous.

* * *

**A lala** :

Coucou ^^ !

Bah... De rien, quand même. Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir blagouiller avec ceux qui lisent mon histoire ;). Ca rend les choses plus... vivantes. Et puis, sans être obnubilée par les commentaires (ça y est, je suis vaccinée xD), je suis tout de même sensible aux personnes qui se donnent la peine de m'en laisser - et ça me touche *^^*.

Pour le précédent chapitre - et p't-être penseras-tu de même pour celui-ci - c'est vrai qu'il est tout attentionné et amoureux, notre blondinet. Alors du coup, il prend soin d'Anja. Après, des fois, à trop vouloir bien faire... Enfin, ça c'est pour la suite :p.

Allez ! La Sadique de service te souhaite une très bonne journée et te dit "A bientôt !".  
Bisous !


	17. Mauvais moment

**Notes** : Bonsoir ^^ ! Ben voilà... J'avais peur de mettre du temps à publier la suite et puis finalement, la voilà :) ! Alors, bonne lecture et très bon week-end à tous - à bientôt =^.^= !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte-moi…

Le souffle court, je suis arrivé en catastrophe chez elle, sans même prendre le temps de me garer convenablement au bas de son immeuble. Son appel m'avait vraiment mis dans un état pas possible. Durant tout le trajet, je m'étais imaginé le pire : tentative de suicide, agression, accident. Elle n'avait rien pu me dire au téléphone tellement elle était émotionnée, ainsi, tout et n'importe quoi y était passé.  
… Tout et n'importe quoi avait chassé le reste.

Je me sentais tellement heureux quelques minutes seulement avant qu'elle n'appelle - me disant que la vie était belle - qu'en entendant soudain sa voix si faible trembler, c'est comme si une énorme claque m'avait brusquement ramené les deux pieds sur Terre. Et si, pour un égoïste bonheur, j'avais négligé Dominika et été cruel avec elle à un point qui avait été bien au-delà de ce que je me l'étais imaginé ?  
*Oui, parce que je m'étais réalistement douté que lui annoncer de but en blanc que c'était fini entre nous ne l'avait pas fait grimper aux arbres. Mais quand même, elle avait eu l'air de plutôt bien le prendre – même s'il y avait eu son message peu de temps avant... En même temps, si elle avait été si mal que ça, elle ne m'aurait pas envoyé un simple texto, non ?  
Arrrrgh ! Putain de culpabilité ! Ni elle, ni l'_autre_ n'avaient l'intention de me foutre la paix – c'était clair.*

Je suis arrivé sur le pas de sa porte où j'ai tambouriné comme un forcené, attendant le cœur battant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir – parce que « oui », à cet instant, j'ai eu peur que personne ne vienne. Et là, enfin, un bruit de serrure et un soupir de soulagement – un immense soupir. Rien que de la trouver debout m'avait suffi. Je l'ai regardée et ai constaté que finalement, mis à part un maquillage qui avait coulé et une mine contrite, elle avait l'air de bien aller.  
*Quoi ! Hé ! Quand vous craignez de découvrir une morte, vous retrouver face à une attristée vous parait de suite beaucoup moins dramatique. Si, si, je vous assure.*

Quoi qu'il en soit, à peine ai-je eu le temps de la détailler qu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et a éclaté en sanglots. Je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre, sachant qu'il serait plus utile d'attendre qu'elle évacue ses larmes pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Je l'ai faite rentrer dans son appartement et ai refermé doucement la porte derrière nous, la soutenant par la taille. Dans le salon, je l'ai assise sur le canapé et m'apprêtais à aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, quand sa main à attraper la mienne, la retenant près d'elle. Je l'ai interrogée du regard : ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes ne voulaient pas que je m'éloigne.  
… Alors je me suis assis, silencieux, et ai attendu.

* * *

Passées quelques minutes où ses sanglots ont commencé à s'espacer pour finir par disparaitre,

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui ai-je demandé délicatement. Raconte-moi…

Elle s'est alors blottie contre moi, attendant que je la prenne dans mes bras… mais je n'ai pas pu. J'y ai pensé, mais ce geste m'a tout à coup semblé dérangeant et déplacé. Pourtant, je tenais à rester à ses côtés, au moins le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et m'assure que ça allait mieux. Mais, comment dire ?... ces marques de tendresse ou d'affection ne lui étaient plus destinées. Et chez moi, ça a bloqué.  
Lentement, elle s'est alors dégagée - un peu - puis à longuement soupiré avant de me répondre dans un murmure.

- Si tu savais, Karl. C'est affreux…

Je n'ai d'abord pas tout à fait compris de quoi elle parlait. J'étais tellement braqué sur quelque chose d'énorme qui avait pu lui arriver que… Non, je n'ai pas vu – et ça, ça a dû se voir car elle m'a par la suite étrangement regardé : d'abord un peu surprise, puis furtivement agacée, avant de renifler en reprenant son petit air triste.  
… Et moi, je continuais à la regarder, interrogatif, me demandant ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire, lorsque sans crier gare, elle s'est subitement pendue à mon cou, enfouissant son visage dans le col de ma chemise.

- C'est terrible Karl… Tellement terrible…  
- Mais quoi ? Parle-moi enfin !, je ne comprends pas.

… et ça commençait à me frustrer un brin.

Elle s'est légèrement décalée :

- Je ne peux plus, Karl… Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… C'est trop duuur… Tu me manques trop !

… et de repartir à pleurer à grands fracas.

Bon, là, je sais déjà que je vais passer pour le roi des mufles auprès de certains – voir de certaines – mais quand elle m'a dit ça, je suis resté sur le cul !  
*Et pardon aussi pour la grossièreté.*  
Non sérieux, je m'étais tellement attendu à quelque chose de… de « grave », que de l'entendre me dire ça, tout s'est dédramatisé à vitesse grand V.  
*Oui, je sais : les chagrins d'amour ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et ils peuvent parfois être très violents et douloureux. Mais… Sans doute est-ce parce que j'avais craint pour sa santé qu'en découvrant enfin le pourquoi du comment, je me suis de suite senti mieux.  
… Et à l'évidence, ma réaction n'a pas été celle qu'elle espérait.*

Elle s'est brusquement redressée, les sanglots mis magiquement de côté, a posé une main sur sa poitrine et m'a regardé offusquée.

- Karl ! Je suis en train de te dire que je meurs d'amour pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ? Ça te laisse de glace ?

Arf… Ce n'est pas que ça me laissait de glace, mais… Comment lui faire comprendre que…

- Je vois, a-t-elle alors commenté tragiquement. Tu m'as déjà oubliée, c'est ça ? Pour toi, je ne suis déjà plus que de l'histoire ancienne ?

… et c'était reparti pour les pleurs.

Je me suis frotté le front – passablement dépassé. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait en partie raison sans aggraver la situation ?  
Bouuuuuh ! Et dire qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, je n'avais qu'Anja et la magnifique journée qui nous attendait en tête. Ah ! Anja ! Quelle heure était-il ? 10h30.  
Ce fut alors plus fort que moi. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, pendant que Dominika séchait ses larmes, j'ai sorti discrètement mon portable de ma poche et envisageais de zieuter si Anja ne m'avait pas appelé sans que je ne m'en rende compte… quand Dominika s'est emparée de mon appareil et l'a éteint sous mes yeux éberlués.

- Mais enfin…, ai-je bafouillé de surprise, qu'est-ce que tu… ?  
- Je suis là, Karl !, s'est-elle écriée. Je suis là et toi, tu… tu…tu joues avec ton téléphone ? La fille qui t'aime plus que tout se consume à tes pieds et toi, tu t'en fous ?  
- Mais non, je ne m'en fous pas, ai-je essayé de me défendre. Je…  
- T'es un mooonstreuuuh !

Et re-pleurs.  
*Décidément.*  
Bon, fallait abréger ses souffrances, donc :

- Dominika, ai-je murmuré en posant prudemment une main sur son épaule. Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait… Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Crois-moi, je t'en prie, je suis vraiment désolé, mais… Essaie de comprendre : c'est fini – vraiment fini entre nous. Pardon, mais je ne t'aime plus... Alors, cesse de te rendre malheureuse.

Si j'avais été parfaitement honnête, j'aurais dit : « Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ». Mais je n'ai pas pu.  
Elle s'est vivement tournée vers moi, incrédule, puis a empoigné ma main qu'elle a serrée entre les siennes.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible Karl ! Tous les deux, on est fait l'un pour l'autre !

Puis, plaçant ma main sur son cœur :

- Sens-le ! Sens-le battre ! Il bat pour toi, Karl ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie !

J'ai essayé de retirer ma main, mais elle a tenu bon.

- Tu sais que je serais prête à tout pour toi. Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai ! N'importe quoi !

La voir se rabaisser ainsi, elle que je savais si fière, si orgueilleuse, m'a fait bizarre… et mal.  
Ça m'a tout à la fois permis de voir à quel point elle tenait à moi... mais aussi à quel point je ne tenais plus à elle...

- Arrête Dominika, lui ai-je demandé, gêné. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

J'ai réussi à récupérer ma main et me suis redressé. Elle s'est alors jetée à mes pieds et s'est cramponnée à mes jambes (manquant de me faire tomber). C'était horrible. Je ne me souviens pas m'être jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

- Lâche-moi, Dominika, ai-je dit en me dégageant avec précaution. Ne fais pas ça. Arrête, s'il te plait - ça ne sert à rien…

Et là, tout à coup, c'est comme si elle m'avait entendu et enfin, avait réalisé la situation. Aussi singulièrement (c'en a même franchement été inquiétant) que peu avant quand elle avait stoppé ses sanglots à la demande, elle s'est arrêtée de gesticuler, m'a lâché et est restée un moment immobile, par terre, la tête basse – sans que je puisse voir son visage.  
J'avoue ne pas avoir su quoi dire sur l'instant. J'étais terriblement mal-à-l'aise pour elle - et en sachant comment elle était, la dose de honte devait être encore pire.

* * *

Ainsi passé un temps beaucoup trop long à mon goût, elle s'est lentement relevée et immédiatement détournée. Je ne comptais pourtant ni la juger, ni commenter. Je voulais juste que…  
*soupir*  
En fait, ce que je voulais, c'était partir de là pour ne jamais, ô grand jamais, y revenir. Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je voulais au moins m'assurer qu'elle encaissait au mieux la chose.

Sans un mot, elle est retournée s'assoir sur le canapé et a passé ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles en reniflant discrètement. Elle s'est pincée les lèvres puis, si elle a d'abord été fuyante, m'a ensuite regardé. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air inquiet ou troublé, parce qu'elle a pouffé – nerveusement – en me voyant.

- Humpf… Ne fais donc pas cette tête-là, a-t-elle dit.

J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais suis resté muet.

- J'ai vraiment été ridicule, pas vrai ? Lamentable…

Elle a eu un drôle de rictus j'ai haussé les sourcils.

- Non. Pas du tout…

Elle n'a pas eu l'air convaincue.

- Ce ne sont pas des situations qui… enfin… Tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Dominika, ai-je essayé de la consoler – en restant toutefois droit devant elle. Les sentiments sont quelque chose de compliqué... Et vraiment, je suis…  
- Je sais, Karl, m'a-t-elle coupé un peu froidement. Tu es désolé.  
- C'est vrai…  
- Moui… Je le sais, a-t-elle soupiré,… même si ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'ai perdu.

Elle a alors tourné la tête et a fixé le mur du salon, se mordant les lèvres avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui aurait raté quelque chose et s'en voudrait par la suite.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, Dominika, ai-je préféré lui dire. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait quelque chose qui m'aurait fait partir…  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ?

A l'évidence, on avait un problème de temps, tous les deux.

- Parce que je n'étais pas prêt. Pas prêt à vivre quelque chose de plus fort que ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.

Elle a alors plongé son regard dans le mien.

- Et maintenant, tu penses que tu l'es… prêt ?  
- Oui…

Elle a amèrement ricané.

- Une autre aura donc eu plus de chance que moi.

J'ai préféré ne pas répondre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine.

* * *

Durant la « bataille », mon téléphone était tombé par terre. Elle l'a vu et l'a ramassé pour me le tendre.

- Tiens. Même si ce n'est plus pour m'appeler, je pense que tu en auras toujours besoin.

Je l'ai récupéré en la remerciant d'un seul mouvement de tête.

- Je pense que je vais y aller, maintenant, Dominika.  
- Oui, a-t-elle dit en se relevant, essayant de garder bonne figure malgré le désastre.

Elle m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais avant de l'ouvrir,

- Essaie de ne pas garder comme souvenir de moi ce pitoyable moment, s'il te plait. Il doit y en avoir bien d'autres plus plaisants…

Je ne me souviens même pas ce que je lui ai répondu. Je m'en suis ensuite allé avec cette impression étrange de me sentir à la fois libéré et oppressé. Une chose était cependant certaine : Dominika ne me pardonnerait jamais de s'être ainsi humiliée... surtout pour ne rien avoir obtenu en retour. Mais bon, dans la mesure où nos existences n'étaient plus censées se croiser, il m'a semblé que je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter.  
… Et puis, en étant un tant soit peu optimiste, on pouvait aussi se dire qu'avec le temps, elle oublierait tout ça.

*Ça aurait été bien, pas vrai ?*

* * *

**Pour lala ^^** :

Hello :) !

Tu m'as trop fait rire : "Mais ne va pas là-bas, abruti ! C'est un piège !" Mouahahah !  
Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller, voyons - ben oui, et la cohérence avec mon autre fic, t'en fais quoi, hein xD ?  
... mais plus sérieusement, non-seulement Dominika ne pouvait pas partir en vacances comme ça, sans nous dire "au revoir", mais en plus, Karl devait mettre un vrai point final à leur relation.  
Maintenant, comme ça, il va pouvoir se consacrer à Anja bien comme il faut - et théoriquement, il ne s'ennuiera pas pour autant :p (enfin, disons que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que personne ne s'ennuie xD).

Le coup de la ceinture ? Mais bien sûr que ça peut arriver (me marre un coup), fais gaffe ! Sérieux, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te pencher en avant et d'un coup, Dooong !, de rester scotchée en plein vol ?  
... ben moi "oui" ^^' !

Ah oui ! Et pour l'appellation de "papa Marcus" et pas Grincheux, c'est parce qu'ils ont - pour le moment xD - plus ou moins enterré la hache de guerre, tous les deux. Donc, les petits mots doux suivent le mouvement ;).

Eh voilà ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu (moins humoristique, mais en même temps, avec le caractère de _l'autre_, difficile de faire dans le gag - surtout avec ce qu'elle prépare ^^'...).  
Allez ! J'te laisse et t'envoie de gros bisous,  
A bientôt et bon week-end =^-^= !


	18. Début de discussion

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous... ceux qui sont en vacances et ceux qui n'y sont pas (encore) - comme moi, quoi T_T . Alors, il y a eu un peu de délais entre la publication des deux derniers chapitres, mais les vacances "scolaires" produisent toujours chez moi cet effet-là : ça me perturbe complètement xD !  
En attendant, voici donc la suite ;). Alors, très bonne journée à vous et à bientôt ^^ !

* * *

Ma parole, mais quel début de matinée, j'vous jure !

Apparemment délivré, je suis surtout sorti de chez Dominika à côté de mes pompes. Car nos « adieux » avaient eu beau sembler cordiaux, notre entrevue ne m'avait pas moins chamboulé. Ainsi, arrivé au niveau de ma voiture, plutôt que d'y monter, j'ai décidé d'y balancer négligemment mes affaires avant de partir un peu marcher, histoire de remettre à sa place tout ce qui avait été dérangé dans ma tête.  
C'est en voyant voler mon portable – que je venais de jeter par inadvertance en même temps que mon blouson, et qui fort heureusement atterrit avec douceur sur le siège - que je me suis soudain rappelé d'Anja et de la journée que je m'étais de prime abord imaginé passer avec elle.  
… et autant vous dire que lorsque j'ai récupéré mon téléphone et l'ai remis en marche, constater qu'Anja avait bel et bien déjà essayé de me joindre me retourna le ventre, faisant brusquement planer au-dessus de moi une crainte de complication. Mais voilà : le fait est que je n'étais pas en état de lui parler… surtout si c'était pour entamer une conversation en lui disant que tout allait bien et que je me languissais de la revoir.  
*Concernant ce dernier point, il était évidemment vrai, mais pour le premier – « que tout allait bien » – ça, c'était une autre histoire.*  
C'est donc encore plus tourneboulé que j'ai laissé mon téléphone avec mes affaires et suis parti marcher au hasard des rues durant un bon quart d'heure – quart d'heure qui m'aura finalement fait du bien.

Onze heure était largement passé quand je suis revenu à ma voiture. A ce moment, j'avais réussi non-seulement à évacuer pas mal de choses qui ne me regardaient plus, mais encore à recouvrer toute ma joie de pouvoir enfin considérer Anja comme mon officielle petite-amie.  
*Une grande première.*  
Mais mon allégresse s'envola légèrement lorsqu'une fois installé dans l'habitacle, j'ai pris mon téléphone et constaté que ma fameuse « officielle petite-amie » avait à nouveau essayé de me joindre.  
… ceci-dit, me rendre compte que j'appréhendais désormais davantage de me faire engueuler pour être si peu joignable en ce début de relation plutôt que de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre qui aurait paru sincère, me soulagea grandement.

Bref ! J'ai respiré un bon coup et ai composé le numéro de ma douce… en me préparant à un éventuel accueil frais ou un peu trop cuisant. Pourtant,

- Bonjour, ai-je lancé sur la pointe des pieds mais avec tout de même un certain optimisme.  
- Karl ! Bonjour, m'a répondu Anja, chaleureusement.

Piouff ! Alors là, je m'en tirais d'une bonne. Hé oui, malgré tout, elle était de bonne humeur !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?, ai-je donc poursuivi du même ton.  
- Hé bien… je suis chez moi et j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour pouvoir te joindre…, a-t-elle répliqué d'un ton un brin… sarcastique (?).

Oh là ! Grimace. Bon, ben tout compte fait, j'allais peut-être y avoir droit.

- Ah… Désolé, mais, euh… j'ai eu un truc important à faire et du coup, ben… euh… je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi.

Re-grimace. En plus, pour ce que je pouvais être convainquant quand je me mettais à sortir des bobards sans préparation, c'était sûr, j'allais m'en prendre une derrière les oreilles. Mais après un très net soupir entendu à l'autre bout de la ligne, j'ai eu plutôt droit à un : « Et maintenant alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » maîtrisé qui m'a interloqué.

Comment ça ? Pas de crise de jalousie ? Pas de compte à rendre ? Pas de : « Quoi ? Mais attends un peu Karl ! » ? Ah ! Suis-je bête. Il s'agissait d'Anja, pas de l'une de mes ex. stéréotypées…  
*Quoi ? _J'idéalise Anja ?_ Ouais... Ben attendez quelques jours et vous allez voir comme je vous « l'idéalise », Anja. Vous allez comprendre ô combien elle est « idéale » quand elle est contrariée. Un-pur-moment-de-bonheur. Une furie, quoi…*

En attendant, malgré le fait d'avoir déjà eu deux occasions de me rentrer dans le lard, ma chère et tendre faisait preuve d'une tolérance à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué, mais qui m'a cependant empli le cœur de bonheur – y'a pas à dire : j'avais choisi la bonne !  
*Non, je n'ai rien dit de machiste ! Je suis objectif, c'est tout.… Comment ça, je m'enfonce ?*

- _« Qu'est-ce que je fais_ » ?, ai-je alors répété avec un grand sourire. Ma foi, je viens te chercher, pardi ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit que personne ne pouvait me semer ?, ai-je plaisanté.  
- Ah ?, a-t-elle soufflé comme prise de cours. Et...tu es là dans combien de temps ?  
- Cinq minutes.

Je venais d'ailleurs de mettre le moteur en marche et contrôler sur le GPS que j'étais proche de chez son père.

- Ok, ok ! Parfait !, a-t-elle lancé à la va-vite. Alors à de suite !

Et de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une. Bah... Des fois, faut pas trop chercher à comprendre.

* * *

A nouveau ponctuel, j'ai sonné très exactement cinq minutes plus tard au domicile de Marcus – qui m'a ouvert la porte en personne. Là, d'abord surpris d'être accueilli par le paternel, j'ai immédiatement constaté que son comportement à mon égard n'avait pas changé depuis la veille au soir. Autrement dit : sans aller jusqu'à me considérer comme son beau-fils, au moins ne donnait-il plus l'impression de vouloir me trancher en deux (c'était déjà ça). Quant à Anja, contrastant avec la veille, elle était prête quand je suis arrivé – ce qui m'a épargné un autre tête-à-tête avec son père.  
*Mais si, mais si, ça allait mieux entre nous – je viens de vous le dire. Mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi : il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.  
… Déjà que lorsque j'ai embrassé Anja sous ses yeux, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque…*

Bref, dans la mesure où il était à présent midi passé,  
*Bouh ! Mais où avait filé la matinée ? Non, c'est bon, ne dites rien, merci.*  
et que les émotions, moi, ça m'a toujours creusé l'appétit, nous sommes directement allés manger - et c'est là que nous avons eu notre première discussion « engagée »…

* * *

Attablés dans une espèce d'auberge finalement moins bruyante que ce qu'on l'avait d'abord craint, on a commencé par échanger quelques regards bien légitimes pour deux jeunes amoureux, avant de discuter sur ce que nous allions faire de notre après-midi. Et comme nous n'avions pas encore été servis qu'il était déjà décidé d'aller au cinéma, nous avons ensuite parlé de ce que nous avions fait durant cette année qui s'achevait (enfin, d'un point de vue scolaire et footballistique) avant d'attaquer sur ce que nous avions prévu pour les mois à venir - et plus précisément les semaines.

- Moi ?, ai-je répondu quand Anja m'a posé la question. Rien. Enfin, pas « rien » - je vais m'entraîner.

Elle m'a alors regardé avec des yeux ronds ; je lui ai souri.

- Dis donc, Karl, a-t-elle commencé, tu penses à faire autre chose, parfois, que de jouer au foot ?

Gagné ! Hé oui : la majorité des gens me connaissant ont toujours eu du mal à comprendre que je ne puisse pas rester longtemps sans un ballon au pied. Mais notez bien que ces derniers temps-là, j'avais autre chose en tête.

- Bien sûr, ai-je roucoulé en la regardant dans les yeux, passer du temps avec toi.

Elle est devenue toute rouge en me traitant doucement d'idiot.  
*Je ne l'ai pas mal pris, hein ! Mais quand-même, vous voyez un peu comment sont les filles ? Vous leur dites un truc qui ne leur plaît pas, elles se rebiffent vous leur dites quelque chose qui leur fait plaisir, elles vous traitent d'idiot.  
… Elles sont tellement faciles à suivre…*

- Et toi ?, ai-je enchaîné avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

Je l'ai vu hésiter avant de me répondre – et j'ai rapidement compris pourquoi.

- Hé bien… Initialement, je devais partir quelques jours avec des amis en Bavière.

Oh, la belle bleue !

- Ah oui ?, ai-je commenté en tâchant de paraître détaché sur la chose.

Ah… Et puis, en y repensant, vu qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prévu que l'on sorte ensemble, il était tout aussi normal qu'elle ait pensé à s'occuper durant ses vacances – c'était même-là un comportement on ne peut plus normal. Tant, si elle m'avait répondu qu'elle comptait rester avec son père, je l'aurais considérée bizarrement.  
*Comment ça, moi aussi je suis dur à suivre ?*  
Mais apparemment, je n'avais pas réussi à paraître aussi détaché que souhaité, parce qu'elle a fait une drôle de tête et a dit, embarrassée : « Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'y aller non-plus, tu sais ! »

- Non, non, c'est bon, lui ai-je dit, grand prince (et un brin satisfait de voir qu'elle avait perçu toute ma « joie »). Je comprends. Tu peux y aller si tu en as envie. Pas de problème !

Tu parles, pas de problème.

- T'es gentil. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai plus très envie depuis que je t'ai revu…, a-t-elle avoué en se détournant, rougissante.

Mouarff !

- Euh… Par contre, a-t-elle repris, gênée.  
- Quoi ?  
- Hé bien… Que je parte ou non avec mes amis, je dois tout de même retourner à Hambourg pour demander le transfert de mon dossier universitaire.  
- Ah…

No comment.  
*_Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me convenait pas ?_ Tout simplement parce que j'étais bien avec elle, que je voulais passer du temps avec elle, que j'avais prévu de le faire, mais qu'à cause de ses plans, voilà que je la voyais déjà s'éloigner de moi !  
_Jaloux ?_ Oui et alors ? C'est vrai qu'en fréquentant Anja, je me suis découvert jaloux et même un peu possessif. Et alors ? J'assume.*

- Hum... Et ça serait pour quand ?, ai-je demandé en portant mon verre de jus de pomme à la bouche.

Elle m'a regardé, a grimacé et a lâché un rapide : « Demain… ».  
J'ai avalé de travers.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Karl !, m'a-t-elle dit trop désolée pour que je ne culpabilise pas. J'ai des dates à respecter pour ces transferts et si je veux être certaine de pouvoir m'inscrire à Munich l'année prochaine, je…  
- Tu viens ici, finalement ?, l'ai-je brusquement coupée avec une tête de ravi.

Elle a tiqué et m'a re-regardé bizarrement.  
*Franchement, faut-il être con, tout de même ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait venir à Munich ! Comme si elle aurait pu me répondre : « Je t'aime, mais je préfère quand même aller faire mes études à Trifouilly-les-Oies ».*  
J'ai donc essayé de me rattraper comme j'ai pu.

- Oui, euh… Pardon. Évidemment...

Mais ça n'a pas été bien grave en fin de compte - parce que ma réaction l'a davantage confortée sur mes sentiments, que donné matière à penser qu'elle sortait avec un abruti.  
… Le « hic », c'est que de ma joie exacerbée a bien failli jaillir un plombage d'ambiance...

* * *

**Notes pour lala**

Coucou ^^ !

Donc "non", je ne suis pas morte - seulement pas mal occupée ^^'.  
Déjà, comment vas-tu ? En vacances ;) ?

Alors, alors, tu me fais toujours autant rire - tu sais que tu es la plus... "expressive" de mes commentatrices quand il s'agit d'expliquer à ce cher blondinet qu'il se fait balader en beauté xD ? Et c'est vivant et franchement, ça me plait beaucoup ^^ .

A part ça, ah ben non, en effet, leur "nuit de noce", ce n'est pas pour touuuut de suite ^^' - mais on y vient, on y vient :) .

Alors pour Dominika, mi-amour, mi-intérêt, elle a vraiment beaucoup perdu en perdant Karl.  
Après, tu sais, niveau sentiments, moi-même je ne sais pas - et pourtant qu'est-ce que je suis amoureuse de mon homme *^^* - jusqu'où je pourrais aller en pareille situation... Bah ! C'est une fic aussi, hein ;) !  
*même si, à mon avis, ce genre de comportement doit se voir dans la vie de tous les jours plus qu'on ne le pense...*  
Mais c'était sa dernière chance. Et comme tu dis : il est un peu naïf, Karl - et comme il n'a pas un coeur de pierre non-plus, au moins n'aura-t-elle pas à se reprocher un jour de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour essayer de le garder. Mais bon, quand on va jusque là pour garder quelqu'un, je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut le couple par la suite :s...

Allez, gros bisous ! Passe une bonne journée et porte-toi, bien ^^ !  
A plus !


	19. Continuation

**Notes** : Hello ^^ ! La suite est prête, donc, la voici ;). Bonne lecture et très bonne journée à tous =^o^= !

* * *

La serveuse venait de nous porter nos assiettes – marquant de ce fait un temps d'arrêt relativement discret sur ma personne (temps d'arrêt que j'ai occulté, trop concentré sur Anja que j'étais) – quand nous abordions donc un premier sujet (oui, parce qu'il allait y en avoir un autre encore plus « amusant » par la suite) qui nous a fait vivre un premier moment, comment dire ?... hum... engagé.

Dès l'annonce (officielle) d'Anja comme quoi elle viendrait sur Munich pour poursuivre ses études, je vous avoue que mon cœur a sursauté. Comme déjà dit, compte tenu de nos récents liens, il est vrai que j'aurais pu m'y attendre. Mais en l'entendant le dire, ça a produit chez moi un déclic qui a fait que lorsqu'elle a poursuivi, je me suis sans doute un peu emballé. Mais bon, je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais…

- Alors donc, tu viens à Munich. C'est plutôt une bonne chose ça, ai-je taché de reprendre plus posément en lui souriant.  
- Oui, a-t-elle admis en me rendant mon sourire - avant de repartir sur son énumération de tâches à accomplir sur Hambourg. Donc, le transfert de dossier, la libération de ma chambre - avec le déménagement des affaires qui s'y trouvent encore - et, bien entendu, la réservation d'une autre sur le campus de Munich.

C'est là que j'ai tiqué.

- Mais... tu comptes prendre une nouvelle chambre ?

Elle m'a regardé étonnée.

- Ben... oui. Où voudrais-tu que je dorme ? Chez mon père ?

Elle avait dit ça en riant mais de manière clairement ironique.

- Euh... non, me suis-je alors avancé doucement.

Oui. Parce que autant je pouvais être motivé et savais où j'allais, autant quelque chose me mettait en garde. Mais en bon buteur qui ne renonce jamais, j'ai fait fi et me suis lancé - après avoir tout de même respiré un bon coup.

- Hé bien… Je pensais que tu n'étais peut-être pas obligée de prendre une chambre en cité – ce n'est pas très spacieux ni trop confortable, tu sais.

Elle a eu une espèce de hoquet moqueur.

- Oui, sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer un appartement, Karl.

Hum... Décidément, elle était longue à la comprenette ! Pourtant, ça me semblait tellement évident. Nous étions amoureux, majeurs et vaccinés, donc, qu'est-ce qui aurait davantage pu nous rendre heureux ?

- Anja... Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt venir t'installer chez moi ?

Phrase composée de mots employés au quotidien sans aucune retenue, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, quand je l'ai prononcée – moi qui en outre avais toujours préservé mon intime intimité au point que le nombre de petites-amies ayant foulé le plancher de mon appartement se comptait sur les doigts de la main (et encore, main à qui il aurait manqué des doigts) – je me suis rendu compte que j'avais bel et bien irrémédiablement franchi un cap avec Anja. C'était venu avec un tel naturel qu'aucune autre explication que d'être très amoureux ne pouvait convenir.  
M'est soudain montée une vague d'émotions qui est restée coincée au milieu de la gorge, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.  
… Et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à qui quelque chose était resté coincé en travers. Parce que le temps qu'elle percute ce que je venais de dire, le joli minois d'Anja est passé par un peu toutes les teintes : blanc, rosé, pourpre, puis reblanchissant (ce qui donna un joli rose, sauf que, agrémenté d'une grimace, ça ne laissait rien présager de bon).

Elle a un instant cherché ses mots – ce qui m'a doublement fait mal, puisque non-seulement elle ne préférait donc pas venir chez moi (et là, je ne vous dis pas l'avalanche de questions qui m'est tombée sur la tête – dont la très attendue : « Pourquoi ? Elle ne m'aime pas ? »), mais en plus, je l'avais mise mal-à-l'aise.  
*Youpi !*  
Face à cela, j'ai bien tenté de me reprendre – j'aurais alors aimé faire celui qui encaissait bien, voir carrément s'en moquait – mais... à sa tête, à mon ressenti, je savais que j'en étais incapable.  
*C'est un peu puéril, non ? On dirait le gosse qui va fondre sur place parce qu'on lui a refusé un cadeau précieux. Pourtant, sans considérer Anja comme telle, elle n'en était pas moins précieuse pour moi et son refus, sans me vexer, m'a déstabilisé. J'étais tellement prêt à tout faire pour elle...*

- Karl..., m'a-t-elle dit doucement en attrapant ma main, blême, posée sur la table. Si tu savais comme ce que tu me proposes me touche. C'est vrai, tu sais...

Sans aucun doute sincère, elle n'a tout de même pas réchappé à mon regard de pauvre malheureux inconsolable.

- Mais... Hé bien... Même si je t'aime et que de tout mon cœur, j'espère qu'un jour viendra où tu me redemanderas de vivre avec toi - et ce jour-là, je te dirai « oui », parce que je serai prête à le faire…

Je l'ai regardée : elle me souriait tendrement.

- … Aujourd'hui, je ne suis tout simplement pas encore prête. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite et voudrais nous donner le temps d'avancer pas à pas, ensemble... Tu comprends ?

Je comprenais. Et plus que comprendre, mon impatience enfin mise de côté, je me rendais compte que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle – même si un « oui » ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

* * *

Nous sommes ensuite restés un moment sans rien dire, nos doigts toujours tendrement entrelacés.  
*Elle devait attendre que j'accuse le coup, tout en douceur.*  
En tout cas, le calme était revenu... jusqu'à ce qu'un soudain et bruyant gargouillis en provenance du ventre de ma tendre voisine de table nous fasse éclater de rire et provoque un logique : « Bon appétit ! ».

Repas faisant, on s'est mis à parler d'autres choses plus légères : ce qu'il y avait à faire sur Munich durant les vacances, si je comptais réellement passer mes journées entières sur un terrain de foot...

- Ça, ça dépendra en grande partie de qui sera présent pour s'entraîner avec moi, ai-je répondu.  
- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, des comme _toi _?, s'est exclamée Anja en reposant ses couverts, me regardant avec des yeux ronds.  
- Dis, tu sais que je vais finir par me vexer, ai-je rétorqué en masquant ma plaisanterie par un air contrarié.  
- Oh... Pardon, s'est-elle excusée en bafouillant. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu peux tout à fait t'entraîner toute l'année, tu sais. C'est même très sérieux de ta part et même, des joueurs comme toi c'est... enfin... c'est... Et puis tu sais, tu... tu... T'es en train de te foutre de moi, là, non ?

La regarder avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles l'avait fait réagir.

- Boah... Si peu.

Et de ricaner un coup.  
*Oh la tête !  
Bah... quoi ! Son refus valait bien une petite vengeance, non ?  
_Moi, rancunier_ ?*

- Bon, ai-je cependant repris rapidement – sentant la bouderie se pointer. Et combien de temps penses-tu rester sur Hambourg ?

Elle a lâché ses couverts et réfléchi.

- Si tout se passe bien, pas très longtemps. Ce serait l'affaire de deux jours, je pense. Pour tout ce qui est « formalités administratives », ça devrait se régler dans la journée. Mais il faut aussi que je vois ceux avec qui je devais partir cet été…, a-t-elle ajouté en laissant en suspens.

Ça m'a intrigué.

- Quoi ? Tu crains leur déception ? Ou qu'ils t'en veuillent de les lâcher au dernier au moment ?

Karl, ou l'art de trouver les bons mots pour réconforter. Toutefois, Anja n'a pas réagi en ce sens – bien au contraire.  
*Attention, le seconde sujet « très amusant » arrive.*

- Oh non !, a-t-elle pouffé. Réussir à en chopper un pour les prévenir est une chose, mais question absence, le fait que je n'y aille pas ne posera certainement pas de problème – ça devrait même plutôt arranger quelqu'un...

Sur quoi, elle a fait un drôle de sourire en coin.  
Sur quoi, je l'ai interrogée du regard.  
Sur quoi, elle m'a dit, sans complexe.

- En fait, une copine qui y va a des vues sur un garçon qui, comment dire ?…en aurait davantage sur moi. Du coup, si je n'y vais pas, ça l'arrangera probablement, tu comprends ?

Hein ? De what ? Si je comprenais ? Non mais oh ! S'foutait de moi, ou quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? « _Coucou chéri ! Je pars en vacances avec un type qui veut me sauter dessus, mais t'en fais pas, hein !_ ». Non mais oh ! Parce qu'elle croyait que j'allais la laisser aller là-bas, maintenant ? Ah, elle pensait ne plus trop avoir envie d'y aller ? Ben fallait mieux, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle y aille !  
*Comment ça, je suis excessif ? Hé ! Je suis un garçon, ok ? Et en matière de, je sais de quoi « nous » sommes capables !*  
Ainsi, là, je crois que j'ai dû faire une drôle de tête.  
*C'est même certain, en fait.*

- Quoi ?, m'a-t-elle tout à coup demandé avec un regard particulier.

Raaah ! Je commençais à bien la connaître, Anja. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vous parie qu'elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'aurait son petit commentaire et qu'elle s'en est donnée à cœur joie.  
*_Pourquoi _? Parbleu ! Parce que je m'étais foutu d'elle trois secondes plus tôt et que de toute façon, les filles sont comme ça ! Si, si, si, elles sont comme ça!*  
Ainsi :

- Ce qu'il y a ? Oh, rieeeen !, ai-je ricané avec un rictus carnassier. J'ai juste particulièrement apprécié le passage du type qui a des vues sur toi et que tu envisageais, il y a encore peu, de retrouver pour tes vacances...

Parfait. Au moins, c'était clair et...  
…si elle avait pu s'abstenir de se marrer, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Karl. Quand même…, a-t-elle négligé toute ravie.

J't'en foutrais, moi ! J'aurais aimé voir sa tête dans une situation similaire, mais inversée.

- … tu crois que parce que ce garçon me drague, je vais de suite succomber ?

Même pas je voulais lui répondre. Pourtant,

- Mais ça ne sera ni « de suite », ni jamais, Anja, ai-je répliqué, agacé (très agacé, même). Et ça tombe bien que tu ais finalement changé d'avis, parce que je ne pense pas que je t'aurais finalement laissé rejoindre tes « amis » en Bavière.  
- Pardon ?, s'est-elle étranglée.

Hé allez ! On allait encore s'amuser un petit coup...


	20. Suite et fin

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture et excellent week-end à tous \^o^/ !

* * *

-_ Mais ça ne sera ni « de suite », ni jamais, Anja !, ai-je répliqué. Et ça tombe bien que tu ais finalement changé d'avis, parce que je ne pense pas que je t'aurais finalement laissé rejoindre tes « amis » en Bavière.  
- Pardon ?!, s'est-elle étranglée._

* * *

Ah ! Enfin je n'étais plus le seul à être agacé !  
*Non mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air de trouver tout ça amusant, alors que moi, je bouillais de plus en plus. Maintenant au moins, c'était équilibré.*

Elle s'est redressée et m'a lancé un regard mitraillette - si vous voyez le genre. Et moi, forcément, j'ai fait celui qui ne comprenait pas.  
*Hé oui ! Chacun son tour.*

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, ai-je demandé avec un faux air étonné.  
- Rien, m'a-t-elle répondu en prenant un air pincé. Je te trouve simplement un peu... autoritaire.

Hum... Peut-être un peu sur le coup, c'est vrai. Après, pour ma défense, je ne suis pas comme ça au quotidien. Même si plutôt bon capitaine, ce n'est pas pour ça que je commande les autres joueurs sans tenir compte de leur avis et... Oui, bon, ça va, je sais ! Je vous parle encore de foot – vous allez finir par me prendre pour un intoxiqué.  
*Oui, je sais que vous me prenez déjà pour un intoxiqué !  
... Mais au moins, c'est parlant.*  
Je n'ai donc jamais été homme à imposer leur conduite aux autres. Mais reconnaissez, franchement, elle l'avait un peu cherchée, celle-là, non ?  
Ceci-dit, « autoritaire » ou pas, je n'allais certainement pas l'admettre. Je n'ai donc pas relevé et me suis même amusé à la pousser un peu plus loin.

- Mais enfin, Anja..., ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules, c'est toi-même à l'instant qui viens de me dire que tu n'avais plus envie d'y aller.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais...  
- Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?  
- Parce-que tu...  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui te force à ne pas y aller ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Et je préfère largement rester avec toi, mais...  
- Hé bien, c'est parfait alors !  
- Raaah ! Tu vas me laisser en placer une, dis ?!

Et là, je l'ai regardée (faussement) ahuri. Elle est devenue cramoisie, mais conserva son regard « amoureux ».

- Tout ce que je voulais dire, Karl, a-t-elle articulé en contrôlant son humeur, c'est que même si le fait de rester avec toi durant les vacances me fait plaisir et vient bien de moi, j'ai trouvé ta façon de me parler un peu dictatoriale.  
- Ah bon ?

Elle s'est adossée contre la banquette en croisant fermement les bras et a affirmé : « Oui ! ».

- En plus, on dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance, a-t-elle bougonné.  
- Mais bien sûr que si, je te fais confiance, ai-je rétorqué. C'est de « l'autre » là, que je n'ai pas un brin confiance ! Franchement, tu crois quoi ? Que ça m'a fait plaisir de t'imaginer avec ce type qui, même si je ne doute pas que tu le garderais à bonne distance, n'attend qu'une chose ?

Et là, j'sais pas, mais elle a vu rouge – un peu comme si j'avais dit la seule chose à ne pas dire. Pourtant, vu la situation, je ne voyais pas en quoi ma réaction était illégitime.  
*Ben, j'allais vite comprendre...*  
Elle a crispé la mâchoire et resserré plus fort encore les bras.

- Ah oui ?, a-t-elle lancé, acide. Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est le plus pénible : de me savoir durant quelques jours avec un gars dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire ou te savoir, toi, continuellement entouré de tops models qui défilent les unes après les autres dans ton lit ?!

Et prends-toi ça dans les dents, Karl !  
Oh ! Comme c'était lâche ! Non, franchement, c'était facile et tellement... tellement injuste.  
*Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'était injuste ! Avec toutes les preuves d'amour que j'avais pu apporter... Me dire ça maintenant, après ce que j'avais pu me prendre dans la tête ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt. Oh non, ce n'était pas juste.*  
J'ai eu besoin de quelques instants pour m'en remettre. Mais après ça,

- Humpf ! C'est vrai, ai-je lâché froidement, bras à mon tour croisés et regard dédaigneux. J'avais oublié toutes ces jolies filles qui m'attendent. Tu devrais donc profiter du peu de temps que j'ai encore à t'accorder, parce que bientôt, ton tour sera passé.

En y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut devenir bête quand on veut avoir raison. Mais bon, il me semble pour le coup, on n'était pas loin d'être aussi forts l'un que l'autre.  
… Mais pour un peu changer, c'est Anja qui s'est montrée la plus rapidement raisonnable.

Je l'ai vue légèrement blêmir - avant de baisser la tête pour la remonter avec un air sincèrement navré.

- Je... Je suis désolée, Karl, a-t-elle murmuré. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- Ah ouais... Vraiment ?

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je le savais tout ça - qu'elle ne l'avait dit que parce que je l'avais poussée à bout et avait cherché de quoi riposter, sans l'avoir jamais pensé. Mais... Enfin voilà quoi... Ses paroles m'ont vraiment touché et puis, pour être honnête, il y avait autre chose. Quand elle m'a dit ça, je me suis brusquement revu attablé avec mes parents et leurs sempiternels sermons de bon comportement à suivre. Attentif sur le moment, je m'en étais toutefois toujours moqué, considérant que ma manière d'agir n'était pas aussi répréhensible que ça, et que de toute façon, je saurais toujours prouver mon amour à celle qui le gagnerait. Mais voilà. Après avoir entendu Anja, j'ai eu un doute. Un affreux doute. Un monstrueusement douloureux doute. Et si toutes ces menaces n'avaient pas eu pour seul but de me rendre plus « sage » ? Et si mes parents avaient plutôt su - grâce à une expérience que je ne voyais pas trop d'où elle aurait pu leur venir, puisqu'à ma connaissance, aucun des deux n'était un tombeur né - que je risquais de payer un jour mon dévergondage ? Quelle image reflétais-je donc aux yeux d'Anja ?  
Et tout ce bombardement de questions sans réponse n'a duré quoi ?, que quelques secondes. Mais ces quelques secondes-là, assaisonnées de la claque que je venais de me prendre, croyez-moi, ont été très déstabilisantes. Heureusement,

- Vraiment !, a-t-elle affirmé en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

A suivi un sourire triste.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Karl. Même si tant de choses autour de moi devraient - ou pourraient - me rendre soupçonneuse ou m'inquiéter...

Ça, ce sont les colporteurs de ragots et autres magasines dont je m'étais toujours moqué.

- ... même si mon comportement justement, peut parfois provoquer des conflits avec... certaines personnes.

Là, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agissait.  
*Petit indice : un vieux grincheux sans barbe qui aimait manipuler les râteaux.*

J'ai laissé filer quelques secondes puis ai soupiré un bon coup - je crois qu'on avait compris tous les deux et eu notre dose.

- Bah..., ai-je enfin lâché avec un petit sourire. Tu m'as un peu énervé quand tu as dit qu'il y avait un garçon qui te tournait autour. T'imaginer passer tes vacances - et plus de temps - avec lui qu'avec moi, ça m'a...

J'ai laissé ça en suspens. Elle s'est avancée, calme, et m'a regardé tendrement, les joues teintées.

- ... Rendu jaloux ?  
- Boaaaff... !

Là, c'est moi qui ai dû changer de couleur. Elle a alors reposé sa main, ouverte, sur la table, attendant que je vienne y mettre la mienne.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, andouille.  
- Toi non-plus, idiote.

Oui. Les petits-mots affectueux, ça a toujours été très spontané entre nous.

* * *

Cette petite parenthèse terminée, nous avons pu en faire de même avec notre déjeuner, pour nous rendre compte par la suite, tous les deux plantés à l'entrée du bistrot, que notre balade de l'après-midi venait de tomber à l'eau – puisque, sans jeu de mots, il flottait à mort.  
_Le cinéma ? _Oui, nous avions en effet prévu d'aller voir un film ensemble, mais voyez-vous, à force de petites parenthèses, on s'était débrouillés à passer un tel temps à table qu'on en avait loupé la séance.  
Bah, pas grave ! De toute façon, ciné, balade, parc, je m'en moquais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer du temps avec Anja. Du coup, vu que l'on commençait à être à court d'idées d'occupation, je lui ai proposé d'aller prendre un verre chez moi.

- Euh... _Chez toi_ ?, a-t-elle soudain répété, bégayant presque, en me regardant bizarrement.  
- Ben... Oui, chez moi.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ?  
Hé là, soudain, le déclic !  
Verre – Chez moi / Chez moi – Seule avec moi / Tous les deux amoureux et seuls chez le garçon… donc forcément, des cochonneries en perspective !  
*Soupir. Même moi, je n'y avais pas pensé. Pourtant, je ne peux pas dire que l'idée ne m'était pas déjà venue depuis qu'on se fréquentait.*

Elle est devenue rouge, mais rouge ! Vous auriez vu ça. J'ai failli en rire...  
... sauf que, deux choses. D'abord, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été sympa de ma part (et ce, que l'on ait déjà eu une discussion de repas animée ou non). Ensuite, pour qu'elle le prenne avec autant de gêne, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : mis à part son père, Anja n'avait certainement jamais vu d'autres hommes nus de sa vie (parbleu, quel tableau !). Autrement dit, aller en rire à cet instant était le meilleur moyen pour la bloquer et retarder le matin où je lui porterais le plateau du petit-déjeuner au lit !  
*Ou que l'on passerait notre première nuit ensemble, si vous préférez.  
Quoi ? Ce n'est absolument pas avoir l'esprit mal placé. J'étais amoureux d'elle, alors, quel mal y avait-il à vouloir coucher avec ?*  
Cependant, parce-que justement j'en étais amoureux et la respectais (et ne voulais pas attendre cent-sept ans non-plus), je n'ai pas ri et ai même été touché.  
... En plus, moi qui avais plutôt été habitué à n'avoir affaire qu'à des cas entreprenants... Bigre ! L'amour me faisait véritablement découvrir bien des choses !

J'ai alors attrapé sa main et l'ai doucement attirée vers moi. Paradoxalement, alors qu'elle semblait redouter un quelconque rapprochement dans mon appartement, là, en pleine rue, notre promiscuité donnait davantage l'air de lui plaire.

- Hé alors, lui ai-je demandé tout gentiment, qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ? Que je comptais en profiter pour te faire des misères ?  
- Quoi ? Que ?... Oh... Non, non, c'est pas ça, a-t-elle marmonné en se dandinant. C'est juste que... que...  
- Allez, t'en fais pas, va !, l'ai-je coupée en la serrant contre moi - histoire d'abréger ses souffrances. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger. Enfin, pas encore, ai-je plaisanté en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle a étouffé un petit rire et nous y sommes allés.

* * *

Bon. Hé bien finalement, on ne peut pas dire que ce début de journée avait été pour moi particulièrement reposant. Fort heureusement, la quiétude de mon petit chez moi m'apporta une bonne nouvelle.

- Dis..., m'a demandé tout à coup Anja avec un souffle d'appréhension - après avoir visité les lieux et s'être assise dans mon fauteuil préféré (entre parenthèse, on y fait des siestes, là-dessus – je vous dis pas !), est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi à Hambourg ?... si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

_Si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire_ ? Quelle question, franchement ! À peine lui avais-je répondu par l'affirmative que j'attrapais mon téléphone et appelais mon compère Hermann pour l'avertir que j'arrivais quelques heures plus tard.

Tiens, encore un séjour qui promettait...


	21. Blancs et rougeurs

**Notes** : Salut tout le monde ! Ca y est : les vacances sont finies - enfin, pas encore tout à fait pour certains :p - donc, on se remet au travail. Voici donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;). Ah oui ! Et dès à présent, je tenais à présenter mes excuses auprès d'Hermann, que j'ai bien malmené dans ce chapitre xD ! A bientôt !

* * *

La pluie aidant, nous avons passé l'après-midi chez moi. J'ai ramené Anja chez son père en début de soirée, là où je ne suis guère resté. En effet, nous avions bien l'intention d'y planifier un tant soit peu notre court séjour sur Hambourg, mais est-ce le fait d'apprendre que je partais de façon totalement imprévue (et imprévisible) avec sa fille ou davantage que celle-ci ait passé l'après-midi chez moi (quoi qu'à tout bien y réfléchir, ça devait carrément être les deux), le fait est que le papounet d'amour a soudainement repris quelques-unes de ses « bonnes » et anciennes habitudes.  
*Comme quoi : chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !  
Et je ne dis pas ça pour moi, hein !*  
Autrement dit, j'ai eu droit à quelques grognements intempestifs et autres regards torves, qui m'ont clairement indiqué que sa récente sympathie demeurait assez friable.

Ainsi, un court échange pour indiquer à Anja que je passerais la prendre vers 5h30 – Ah oui ! Parce qu'il avait fallu que la demoiselle réserve le premier vol du matin, et ce, sur le vol le plus normal qui soit.  
… Comme si je n'aurais pas pu réserver un jet privé pour partir à l'heure qui nous aurait convenu. Tsss... Mais non ! Bien sûr. Pour la énième fois, quand j'ai osé soumettre l'idée, j'ai eu droit à un : « Non Karl ! Je ne suis pas avec toi pour que tu m'entretiennes ! Je veux garder une vie normale et vivre comme tout le monde. »  
Ben voyons ! On en reparlera dans quelques années, hein, ma cocotte.

Bref. Je n'ai pas voulu polémiquer (surtout qu'il y en avait un qui n'attendait que ça – une petite dispute pour me sauter dessus et me faire avouer tout ce que j'avais fait subir à sa fille durant la journée) et ai cédé sans (trop) rechigner. Donc : départ trop tôt, pour arriver sur Hambourg trop tôt.  
*Ben oui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'ouvert à sept heure du mat', à part les bars et les presses ? Rien ! (et entre parenthèse, ils aurait mieux fait de rester fermés ce jour-là, ceux-là)*  
En plus, Anja voulait passer à sa fac pour faire des papiers. Ah ah ! Je me marre ! Z'avez vu, vous, une administration ouverte – et efficace – si tôt ? Non ? Moi non-plus.  
Mais bon, Anja était contente...  
*Ou alors, elle a fait gaffe de ne pas râler devant moi parce qu'elle devait se douter que je l'attendais au tournant.*  
… et on a tout de même trouvé de quoi s'occuper en attendant une heure raisonnable pour partir chacun de son côté, puisque nous en avons profité pour aller déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel, où nous avons également pris notre petit-déjeuner.

Je passerai d'ailleurs rapidement sur le fait qu'il a fallu, une fois de plus (et surtout, deux fois en deux jours) que je montre patte blanche pour qu'Anja accepte de venir dormir à l'hôtel. Anja qui semblait vraiment me prendre pour un dévergondé peu digne de confiance en puissance.  
*Soupir*

- Dis-donc, ai-je fini par lui glisser. Tu sais qu'à force de toujours ramener le sujet sur la table - alors qu'en plus, je ne pense même pas à mal quand je te propose de venir dormir à l'hôtel, pour qu'on y soit simplement ensemble -, je vais finir par croire que tu penses encore plus _à la chose _que moi et que tu me tends des perches pour voir comment je les attrape.

Blanc et teinte rouge.

- Hein ? Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ?!, s'est-elle enflammée.

Elle ne marchait pas, elle courait.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? On ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques jours – on pourrait même compter ça en heures tellement ça fait peu !, s'est-elle défendue, boudeuse. Alors si tu crois que la seule chose à laquelle je pense quand je suis en promiscuité avec toi, c'est ce qui... qui... qui pourrait arriver si on était trop proches ou carrément que je suis du style à aller m'allonger sous le premier venu, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

J'ai alors failli lui demander pourquoi, si tout ça lui était si éloigné, elle avait viré pivoine en m'engueulant, mais mon bon sens m'a mis en garde. Après tout, je restais dans l'idée que la braquer éloignerait la date fatidique où je pourrais enfin lui prouver tout mon amour.  
*Hé ! Je les vois les petits sourires en coin !*

* * *

Vers 10h30, Anja s'en est donc allée vers son ancienne université, les bras chargés de dossiers et autres paperasses qui ne servent généralement qu'à vous prendre la tête, et moi, j'ai commencé par rappeler Hermann – qui devait censément être dispo., mais s'était finalement retrouvé en urgence chez son dentiste pour un mal de dent atroce (ça lui apprendra à bouffer des cures dents à celui-là ! Il avait dû s'en planter un dans la gencive qu'il n'arrivait plus à retirer) – Hermann, qui ne pourrait donc être visible qu'en début d'après-midi.  
Donc, quoi faire ? Hé ben, je me suis fait un petit viron du côté de mon ancien club, histoire de voir s'il ne s'était pas écroulé depuis.  
Au final, j'ai été déçu.  
*Quoi ? Mais non, il ne s'était pas écroulé !*  
C'est parce que je n'y ai trouvé personne, que j'ai été déçu. Il n'y avait même pas mon japonais préféré, qui d'ordinaire, passait autant de temps sur les terrains que moi. Dommage. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé lui lancer un p'tit défi pour voir s'il avait progressé... Mais non. Genzô était rentré chez lui, au Japon, pour les vacances. Apparemment, il y avait aussi des sélections nationales...  
*Re-soupir.*  
J'ai donc tué le temps comme j'ai pu et suis retourné tranquillement à l'hôtel, où Anja viendrait me rejoindre.

* * *

- Non mais, tu te rends compte ? Je me pointe tout sourire avec touuuuus les papiers qu'on m'a dit d'amener. Tous ! Tiens, regarde ! Tout ça, je me suis trimbalé ! Il n'en manquait pas un seul !

Sur quoi Anja a inondé la table ronde, déjà fort occupée par les couverts, verres et assiettes, des fameux documents dont je vous ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que hormis vous prendre la tête, ils ne servent généralement pas à grand-chose.  
... Et heureusement que nos plats n'étaient pas encore arrivés, car vu l'énergie débordante dont fit preuve ma petite-amie sur le moment, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il serait resté grand-chose à manger dans les assiettes.

- Ils prennent vraiment les gens pour des abrutis, dans cette administration, c'est pas possible !  
- Et s'il n'y avait que dans celle-là, ai-je soufflé en soupirant.

Anja a approuvé d'un signe de tête ferme puis a repris son monologue.  
*Dans ces moments-là, mieux vaut la laisser se défouler un bon coup, toute seule. Elle se calme plus vite et… de toute façon, énervée comme ça, elle ne vous écoute même pas. Alors…*

- Du coup, il faut encore que j'y retourne demain matin pour voir la _collègue_ absente ce matin. N'importe quoi ! Ah… Merci.

On venait de nous servir nos entrées. Sauvé !  
… mais pas pour longtemps. Car à peine eut-elle avalé sa première bouchée de salade :

- « Vous n'avez pas lu la note qui vous a été envoyée ? », a-t-elle dit en prenant une voix particulièrement aigüe, refaisant la personne qui l'avait réceptionnée ce matin-là. Non, je ne l'ai pas lue, vieille bique ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez oublié de me l'envoyée, la note ! Raaaah ! J'enrage ! Avec eux, c'est toujours pareil : toujours la faute des autres. Et comme en plus, les « autres », ce sont les trois-quarts du temps des étudiants, c'est du pain béni. Ah ! Les jeunes ! Tu parles, oui !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, la douce Anja que je connaissais pouvait se montrer enragée quand les choses lui déplaisaient.  
*Et je n'allais pas tarder à m'en rendre compte de façon beaucoup plus… personnelle.*  
J'ai posé mes couverts et ai croisé mes mains sous le menton. Devant mon attitude, elle a stoppé net et m'a regardé, soupçonneuse.

- Quoi ?  
- Oh rien, ai-je souri de plus belle. Je me disais simplement que la vie d'étudiant était bien pénible, parfois.  
- Tu te moques de moi, là ?  
- Ah non, ai-je répondu en haussant les sourcils. Promis que non. Je n'aime pas beaucoup tout le côté paperasse et administratif des choses. Alors, je compatis.  
- Mouais…

Elle a semblé hésiter un peu sur l'aspect véridique de mes paroles, mais finalement :

- Bah… De toute façon, j'avais prévu deux jours pour m'occuper de tout ça, a-t-elle soupiré. Donc, je reste dans les temps.

Elle s'était enfin calmée.

- Mais c'est tout de même agaçant de se dire qu'on fait les choses comme il faut et que malgré ça, non-seulement ça ne va justement pas comme il faut, mais en plus, on nous reprocherait presque d'en être responsables !  
- Hum… Bon !, ai-je changé de sujet pendant qu'on nous débarrassait (hé oui ! On avait quand même réussi à manger, avec tout ça). Tu vois tes amis tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

Elle a acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et toi ? Tu vas voir Hermann ?  
- Oui. Dans quel état, j'en sais rien. Mais je vais le voir.  
- Bah… Au pire, même si on lui a arraché une dent, il sera remis quand tu arriveras.  
- Hermann ?, ai-je ricané. Tu ne connais pas encore la bête ou quoi ?

Elle a ri à son tour.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et Genzô, il sera là aussi ?  
- Non, il est au Japon.  
- Ah ? Dommage.

C'est aussi ce que je m'étais dit.

- Les trois ensemble, ça aurait donné, s'est-elle tout à coup esclaffée.

J'ai haussé un sourcil. À l'évidence, nous n'avions pas trouvé ça dommage pour les mêmes raisons. Et encore plus à l'évidence, son souvenir de nous trois réunis n'était pas des plus valorisant…

* * *

Le déjeuner terminé – et les documents administratifs soigneusement montés dans notre chambre – nous nous sommes séparés une nouvelle fois. Elle, s'est dirigée vers sa fac, mais pour s'arrêter au parc qui la jouxtait, et moi, je m'en suis allé chez Hermann, qui se remettait tant bien que mal de sa dent douloureuse.

- Ah ! Chalut, Karl.

J'ai littéralement éclaté de rire.  
*Hé non ! Parfois, je ne suis véritablement pas charitable.*  
Mais aussi, que voulez-vous. Quand Hermann m'a ouvert la porte, je ne me suis pas retrouvé, comme à l'accoutumé, face à un solide gaillard armé d'un bout de bois, mais devant un pauvre bougre à la bobine défaite qui appuyait sur une joue qui avait triplé de volume, une grosse poche remplie de glace.  
Bon. Évidemment, il s'est renfrogné évidemment, il m'a claqué la porte au nez – pour la rouvrir trois secondes plus tard évidemment, je me suis excusé de manière peu convaincante… et on est ensuite allés s'asseoir dans son salon après que j'ai poliment refusé quelque chose à boire.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, comme misère ?, lui ai-je ensuite demandé, une fois calmé.  
- Ben..., articula-t-il péniblement. Au départ, j'y chuis allé parche-que j'avais juchte un peu mal. T'as fini de te foutre de moi ?!  
- Pardon… J't'en prie : continue.  
- Et voilà que quand j'arrive chez chet empafé de dentichte, cha checrétaire me dit qu'il a dû partir en urgenche – comme chi j'en étais pas une, moi auchi, d'urgenche !

Je confirme.

- Du coup, comme je n'étais pas vraiment aux janges, elle m'a dit que chi je voulais, je pouvais toujours voir le gars qui le remplache habituellement durant chés congés et qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
- Et ?  
- Quoi « _et_ » ?, s'est-il énervé. L'état de ma bouche ne te chuffi pas à comprendre que j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre l'autre ?! M'a charcuté, l'abruti ! En pluch, chuis obligé de retourner voir mon dentichte maintenant !

Hermann s'est alors laissé aller contre le dossier du fauteuil en soupirant, pressant avec une grimace sa poche sur sa joue bouffie et rougie. J'ai cru qu'il allait en pleurer. Le pauvre ! Avec ce qu'il aimait aller chez « l'homme à la roulette » (un peu comme nous tous, quoi)…

- Allez ! Courage, l'ai-je conforté en m'avançant pour lui donner une tape sur la jambe. Plus qu'un mauvais moment à passer et ça sera fini.

Il m'a répondu par un grognement.

- Cha me rappelle un peu la fois où tu m'as balanché un Fire-Shoot en pleine tronche. 'tain ! Que ça fait mal…

C'est vrai que lui aussi s'en est pris quelques-uns de mes tirs dans la tête. Bah ! Fallait pas m'embêter, après tout. Maintenant, c'est Shunkô qui morfle…

- Au fait, m'a-t-il soudain demandé en se redressant, l'air étonné. Comment cha che fait que tu chois là ? Je chuis content de te voir, hein ! Ch'est pas la quechtion. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne bougerais pas de Munich pour mettre au point un nouveau tir ?

J'ai tiqué. Démasqué.

- J't'ai jamais dit que c'était pour mettre au point un nouveau tir.  
- Ah non, ch'est vrai, a-t-il souri… pour grimacer aussitôt. Mais aux vues de ta dernière confrontachion avec Gen, rèchter à Munich pour t'entraîner équivaut à pacher tout ton temps chur un terrain pour mettre toutes les chanches de ton côté pour le battre, il a-t-il fini avec un petit clin d'œil.  
- Hé hé, c'est vrai, ai-je avoué. J'y ai déjà pas mal travaillé d'ailleurs, mais là… j'ai eu envie de faire un p'tit break.  
- Un break ? Parche-que tu chais che que cha veut dire, de faire un break, toi ?

Vous voyez un peu l'étiquette que je me traînais ?

- Heu… Ben oui, ma foi. Je suis monté voir les copains, quoi...

Pour une obscure raison, j'hésitais à lui dire que j'étais en vérité là parce que j'accompagnais ma petite-amie. Malheureusement, comme la raison que je venais d'invoquer n'a définitivement jamais fait parti de mon vocabulaire, Hermann a rapidement suspecté quelque chose. Et mon air coupable n'a rien arrangé.  
*C'est pas étrange, quand même ? Pour être un ami de longue date, lui plus que quiconque savait que j'avais très régulièrement des petites-amies – et plus encore, que j'en changeais souvent. Alors, quelle retenue je pouvais bien avoir de lui dire que je n'étais pas monté sur Hambourg seul ?*  
Il m'a alors fixé de son regard perçant – vous savez, l'impressionnant qu'il prend encore aujourd'hui quand il se lance, en même temps qu'il crache son cure dent d'ailleurs (malheur alors à celui qui se trouve dans les environs, c'est la crevaison d'yeux assurée) – et n'a eu qu'à attendre que je crache le morceau.  
*Je crois bien qu'il n'y a que lui qui ait cet effet-là sur moi. Heureusement qu'il n'en a jamais été de même avec mes parents !*

- Ok, ok !, ai-je soupiré, agacé. J'ai véritablement fait un break, mais suis avant tout venu sur Hambourg parce que j'y accompagne quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'y aller.  
- Hein ?  
- Quoi « hein » ? T'es sûr qu'il ne t'a enlevé qu'un morceau de dent, ton dentiste ? Je suis en train de te dire que je suis venu à Hambourg parce que ma copine avait à y aller. C'est plus clair comme ça ?  
- Aaaaaah ! Pour chûr que ch'est plus clair !, s'est-il exclamé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit de chuite ? Pas bejoin de faire des mychtères avec cha avec moi, tu chais.  
- Mais je ne fais aucun mystère, me suis-je renfrogné – histoire de m'enfoncer un peu plus. De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu te voir pour te parler d'elle, mais vraiment pour voir comment tu allais.  
- Ah ben ! Cha cherait bien la première fois que tu me parlerais d'une de tes conquêtes, a-t-il souri doucement pour ne pas trop maltraiter sa gencive.

J'ai alors regardé ailleurs. Erreur fatale.

- Quoi ?, m'a-t-il lancé, vif et alerte. Raconte, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle jolie petite ?

- Allez, Karl ! Raconteuuuh ! Ouille, ouillouillouille ! Ch'te dent ! J'en ai marre ! Bon, allez, Karl, accouche ! Qui ch'est che coup-chi ? Mannequin, actriche, préjentatriche ? Qui ?

J'étais agacé. Pourtant, après l'habitude que j'avais pu donner aux uns et aux autres, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ce que Anja soit ramenée au même rang que mes autres « greluches », comme aimait à les appeler ma mère. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

- Ça n'est ni l'une, ni l'autre, Hermann. C'est une jeune femme ce qu'il y a de plus discret et comme tu as déjà dû en croiser des dizaines. Quoi que... Non. Des comme elle, ça m'étonnerait que tu en ais déjà beaucoup vues.  
- Oooh... ? AAAAAAAH !

Tellement stupéfait, il en a lâché sa poche qui a déversé sa glace... entre ses jambes.  
*Hé ouais ! Ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon.*  
Je l'ai regardé se débattre un instant avec sa poche et son contenu, avant qu'il ne se re-concentre sur ce qui l'intéressait alors et me regarde à nouveau avec deux yeux ronds.

- Karl..., a-t-il dit dans un murmure, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer lui paraissait incroyable. T'es amoureux ?

Je me suis senti balayé par une brusque vague de chaleur et n'ai pas eu le courage de le regarder en face. Révélateur.

- C'est pas vrai..., ai-je alors entendu souffler Hermann.

Bon, ça allait !

- Quoi ?, ai-je fini par lui demander, ce coup-ci, en le regardant droit en face. Je peux savoir ce que ça aurait de si extraordinaire que je sois amoureux ?!  
- Ben... Comment dire..., a-t-il fait mine de réfléchir. Tu chaurais où il y a des poules dans le coin ?

Des poules ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire ici, tes poules ?  
- Ben ma foi. Après avoir entendu cha, va maintenant falloir que j'aille voir chi elles n'auraient pas des dents qui leur auraient pouché durant la nuit !

Sur quoi, je me le suis vu éclater de rire... avant que sa douleur aux dents ne le rattrape et le calme aussi sec. Bien fait !  
Se doutant qu'après un coup pareil, il n'aurait guère à attendre de compassion de ma part, une fois les lancements passés, il m'a demandé avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Cha m'étonnerait, mais... je la connais ? Chinon, elle est comment ?

Soupir. Et en plus, il la connaissait. Malheur ! Est-ce que je pouvais lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'Anja ? _La_ Anja qu'il connaissait lui aussi depuis des années et qu'il devait même davantage connaître que moi ?  
... Euh... « Davantage connaître que moi » ? Mais c'est que ça pouvait être intéressant, ça, de savoir comment était perçue Anja par d'autres personnes, qui n'avaient pas les mêmes rapports avec elle que moi...  
*_Je suis tordu ?_ Mais pas du tout !*  
Ainsi, je me suis décidé un peu plus vite que la fois d'avant pour répondre. Il m'aurait eu à l'usure, de toute façon.

- Ok, ai-je commencé en voyant un sourire goguenard se dessiner doucement sur son visage. C'est Anja...  
- Anja ?

Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas penser à elle. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider.  
Et enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion :

- Anja ? L'Anja que je... qu'on connait tous les deux ? La fille de Marcuche, le pchychopathe des peloujes ?!

Ah ! Ravi de constater qu'on avait le même point de vu sur le potentiel beau-père.

- Oui, Hermann, ai-je confirmé calmement. Cette Anja-là...  
- Oh...

J'ai esquissé un sourire. Ça devait me changer d'être avec une fille comme elle.

- Hé ben, mon vieux, a-t-il dit tout en essayant d'assimiler la chose, incrédule. Ah ouais. Anja. Ben ma fois. Ch'est étonnant quand même.  
- Hum...

Je ne savais honnêtement pas trop quoi dire.

- Comme quoi, la vie est drôlement faite, en a-t-il conclu.  
- C'est à dire ?, ai-je relevé, perplexe.  
- Ben... Qu'une fille comme elle ch'intérèche à un garchon comme toi...  
- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser (ou alors : en accord avec ce que vous pensez), je ne l'ai pas pris mal pour moi, mais pour elle.  
... et j'avais tort.

- Ben... Elle est gentille et chérieuje, Anja, a dit Hermann avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Mais toi..., a-t-il laissé en sous-entendu.  
- Je vois.

Charmant. Merci les amis !

- Bah... La connaissant, je me doute que chi elle a craqué chur toi, ch'est que t'as dû faire des progrès en la matière.  
- Faut croire, ouais.

Quel rattrapage de débutant.

- Te vexche pas !, a-t-il rigolé.

- Non, vraiment. Ch'est très bien, je trouve. Enfin, pour toi – parce que ch'est une chouette fille, Anja. Tiens ! Tu chavais qu'elle est régulièrement venue nous faire un p'tit coucou au chtade, même après le départ de chon père pour Munich ? Enfin... Tout du moins est-elle venue jusqu'à che que l'autre tanche ne lui interdise l'acchès parche-qu'elle n'avait « plus rien à faire ichi »...  
- Pardon ?!

C'était qui, cette tanche ?

- T'inquiète. On lui a dit che qu'on penchait de chon comportement et il est revenu chur cha déchijion. Mais entre-temps, Anja nous a dit que ch'était pas grave et qu'elle avait de toute fachon chés études qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir comme avant...  
- Je vois...

Elle est gentille mon Anja, hein ?

- Ouais, a repris doucement Hermann. Je penche chinchèrement que t'es tombé sur une chouette fille, a-t-il dit en me lançant un clin d'œil. À toi maintenant de ne pas foirer ton coup.  
- Ouais, ouais ! Ça va ! Je sais !

On aurait dit mon paternel !

- De toute façon, ai-je répondu avec sérieux, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. Je...

Interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, j'ai pris quelques secondes pour répondre et ai laissé ma fin de phrase en suspend. Oh ! C'était Anja ! Elle en avait donc déjà fini avec son rendez-vous avec ses amis ?  
Quoi que, après un rapide coup d'oeil à mon montre, le temps avait vite filé et il n'était plus si tôt que ça.

Hermann a rapidement compris de qui il s'agissait – mon air gêné en voyant qui m'appelait, l'ayant, en outre, mis sur la bonne voie. Mais s'il a d'abord tâché de rester discret tout en essayant de ne pas en rater une miette, il s'est aussi vite refroidi que moi en percevant de loin les cris qui me vrillèrent les tympans.  
J'ai raccroché très peu de temps après avoir décroché. Il n'a rien dit, me laissant le privilège d'entamer le commentaire du coup de fil.

- Bon. Hé bien Hermann, ai-je dit, mi-figue, mi-raisin, je crois que je vais y aller. Il semblerait qu'Anja sollicite ma présence au plus tôt.

* * *

**Notes** : Coucou **lala** ^^ !

Quand j'ai vu tous ces comm. arriver, pour ainsi dire, tous en même temps, je me suis doutée que c'était toi ;).  
Hé ben oui, que veux-tu. Même s'il n'est finalement pas à l'heure, le blondinet se met, petit à petit, au niveau (d'un point de vue réellement "affectif", j'entends - pour l'autre côté de la chose, je lui fais confiance, il sait de quoi il s'agit xD).  
Après, il lui restera bien encore deux trois trucs à apprendre, mais bon... Chaque chose en son temps ^^ !

J't'envoie de gros bisous.  
A plus et bonne continuation,  
ewanna =^.^= !


	22. Un problème, une solution

**Note** : Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture et excellent week-end à tous ^^ !

* * *

Je suis donc parti de chez Hermann, plus tôt et plus vite que prévu, en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien encore arriver à Anja. L'avantage, c'est qu'après le déjeuner relativement mouvementé que nous avions eu ce même jour, je savais qu'elle pouvait vite monter dans les tours ; l'inconvénient, c'est que comme elle était censée avoir passé l'après-midi avec ses amis, je craignais que son désistement de dernière minute n'ait pas été aussi bien accepté que ce qu'elle l'avait de prime abord pensé. La pauvre... Euh, quoi que...  
S'il s'avérait que la réaction de ses amis était à l'origine de ses cris (parce que, bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil – ça aurait été trop simple), vu qu'elle ne partait finalement pas pour rester avec moi, je risquais fort de me retrouver mêlé à tout ça. Auquel cas : pauvre de moi ! Elle ne me laisserait certainement pas m'en tirer comme ça.  
*De quoi ? _Anja n'a jamais été comme ça ?_ Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Elle est comme tout le monde : avec sa petite dose de mauvaise foi. Et alors !*

Bref. Je n'ai donc pas traîné pour regagner l'hôtel où, dès le franchissement de la porte de la chambre, j'ai su qu'Anja s'y trouvait. Le contraire ayant signifié que j'étais devenu sourd...

- Ah ! T'es enfin là, toi !

Oh là ! Ça promettait.  
Je me la suis vue débouler sur moi avec quelque chose à la main – un quelque chose que j'ai d'abord pris pour un bâton (elle n'allait quand même pas me frapper ?), mais qu'un mouvement de poignet m'a permis d'identifier comme étant un magazine. Cela-dit, magazine ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui allait répondre à ma question : pourquoi Anja était-elle autant en pétard ? Hé bien si !

Elle m'a soudain collé le journal ouvert sur la figure – au point que j'ai été obligé de me reculer pour éviter l'agression – en me sommant de le lire.  
Mais moi, toujours sur mon idée que c'étaient ses amis qui l'avaient contrariée, j'y ai tout d'abord cherché un article quelconque sur la Bavière, sur la faculté ou même sur elle !... avant de découvrir, surpris, qu'en fait, il s'agissait de moi.  
C'est qu'il m'en était arrivé des choses, des changements dans ma vie, pour que je ne comprenne, tout d'abord pas, ce que je faisais là. Pourtant... En y réfléchissant bien, Dominika, les sorties et tout ce qui allait avec, ça ne datait pas de plus d'une semaine. Sacrebleu ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir balayé tout ça de ma vie depuis des mois...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, si la notion de temps me paraissait étrange et si découvrir ma photo dans ce magazine ne me traumatisait pas plus que ça…  
* Ben oui ! Si je ne m'en étais pas douté, je n'en avais pas moins conservé l'habitude.*  
…le fait est que face à moi, se tenait une personne qui y accordait un intérêt plus que certain.

* * *

J'ai lâché un petit soupir, ai récupéré le magazine (que Anja me tendait toujours devant la figure avec la ferme intention que je le prenne) et suis allé lire tout ça sur le lit, pour voir un peu ce qu'on avait encore trouvé de beau à raconter sur ma petite personne.

Alors, alors...

**« LA NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE DE L'EMPEREUR »**

Hum... Ça commençait bien. Ça avait dû lui plaire, ça, à Anja.  
… J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction et... Oui, ça lui avait vachement plu – et à la tête qu'elle tirait, ça lui plaisait toujours.  
Juste en dessous, une photo de nous deux. Oh ! Là où nous avions mangé, le samedi. Décidément, ils étaient partout, ceux-là. Bref ! Quoi d'autre ?

« _Insatiable chasseur de buts, notre numéro 11 national n'en est pas moins un redoutable chasseur de jolies filles_... ».  
Mouais, comme d'hab.

« _Il a été vu samedi, en bonne - et nouvelle - compagnie dans un petit restaurant tout à fait charmant..._ ».  
Bof, tout est relatif. J'aurais pu mieux faire.  
*Pour le resto, hein ! Pas pour la compagnie.*

« _Alors, sa nouvelle proie sera-t-elle celle qui lui fera oublier toutes les autres ? _».  
Waouh ! Le suspense insoutenable ! Y'a pas à dire, ces journalistes ont toujours été de remarquables auteurs.

Ah la la ! Rien que du déjà vu, déjà lu, déjà entendu. Rien de surprenant, en somme – et encore moins d'alarmant.  
Ainsi, ma curiosité satisfaite, j'ai fermé le magazine et l'ai envoyé valser de l'autre côté du lit, sans y accorder plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait (c'est à dire aucune) et me demandant plutôt comment nous allions occuper le restant de notre journée.  
Hé bien, ça allait être vite vu ! Car si j'étais arrivé à l'hôtel rempli d'interrogations, pour être à présent tout à fait décontracté, laissant déjà filer au loin cette insignifiante anecdote, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde. Hé non ! C'était sans compter sur une personne qui n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau si facilement.

- Alors ?, m'a demandé Anja, bras croisés et ton sec, alors que je m'apprêtais à m'avachir sur le lit.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour _ça _?, a-t-elle appuyé en allant récupérer le magazine qu'elle m'a secoué sur le nez.  
- Ah !... Pousse ça de là, s'te plait ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu ne les connais pas, ces vautours ? Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, ils sont toujours collés à toi et écrivent un peu ce qu'ils veulent – ou plutôt, ce qu'ils pensent qui va se vendre. Alors…

Sur quoi, j'ai commencé à mieux m'installer, cherchant du regard la télécommande de la télé.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Ah ? Je l'ai sentie s'énerver un poil plus. J'ai donc laissé tomber la télécommande pour le moment et me suis assis. Et c'est également en devinant ce que j'allais entendre, que je lui ai tout de même répondu :

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va les laisser écrire leurs petits ragots et que, lorsqu'ils en auront marre, ils passeront à autre chose.  
- Pardon ?!

Voui, voui, j'avais bien deviné.

- Ah mais, il n'en est pas question, Karl ! Mais alors, pas question une seule seconde !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Anja ?, lui ai-je demandé en espérant lui faire entendre raison. Aller dans tous les kiosques à journaux du coin pour récupérer tous les magazines qui en parlent ? Demain ou après-demain, il y en aura d'autres… et sur d'autres personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous photographient à nouveau ensemble en train de promener notre chien. Et là, tu auras droit à une première page titrant : « _Karl-Heinz et Anja : leur amour a du chien ! _», ou une autre débilité de ce genre.

*Non, on n'avait pas de chien, mais on s'en fout.*  
Elle m'a alors regardé de travers en sifflant :

- Mais je n'en veux pas de tout ça, moi, Karl.  
- Ah mais, je m'en passerais volontiers aussi, tu sais, ai-je répondu flegmatique. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont pire que des sangsues…  
- Donc, toi, tu as l'intention de ne rien faire. C'est ça ?

Dans cinq secondes, elle allait me fustiger. Obligé.

- Si. J'ai bien l'intention de faire comme d'habitude : les ignorer magistralement et continuer à vivre normalement.  
- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « vivre normalement », ça, Karl ! C'est… c'est… C'est du voyeurisme ! …de la violation de vie privée !... du grand n'importe quoi ! Et il est hors de question que je le supporte ou essaie même de me faire à l'idée que c'est normal et que ça sera comme ça tout le temps, tu entends ?!

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit…

- Mais enfin Anja, ai-je dit en me redressant un peu plus, sans perdre espoir qu'elle comprenne la situation, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'aille les trouver un à un, en leur demandant poliment de bien vouloir me foutre la paix, parce que désormais, je compte mener une petite vie tranquille et toute pépère qui ne devrait plus les intéresser ?  
- Hein ? Merci pour le « pépère » ! C'est toi qui passe ton temps avec un ballon entre les pieds, sur un terrain, j'te signale !

Soupir.

- Et puis zut !, s'est-elle emportée. Je n'en sais rien de ce que tu vas faire ou même, de ce que tu dois faire pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille !  
- Ah, tu vois, ai-je souligné (à tort).  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais je m'en fous : trouve quelque chose !

Bon. C'était sans espoir, elle ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Je me suis rassis sur le lit en me grattant la tête. Pour moi, ça semblait si simple. Quand même, ne pas faire attention à tout le monde – et surtout à des choses pareilles - c'était faisable, non ?  
*Ben, pas pour tout le monde, apparemment.*

J'ai dû attendre presque dix minutes qu'elle montre des signes de calme, avant de lui reparler.

- Écoute Anja, lui ai-je dit doucement. Je comprends que ça t'ait surprise, mais… le temps aidant, es-tu vraiment certaine que tu ne pourrais pas t'y habituer ?... même juste un peu ?

Elle s'est tournée vers moi en me regardant avec des yeux de chouette offusquée.

- C'est vrai, tu sais, ai-je insisté (oui, je sais : parfois je suis téméraire), il n'y aura jamais plus qu'une espèce d'album photos de notre quotidien, sans rien qui ne nuira à pers…  
- Mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ma vie étalée dans les journaux, Karl ! C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ?! Je ne le supporte pas !  
- Anja, ai-je alors répondu plus fermement (c'est qu'elle commençait à m'agacer à ne pas vouloir y mettre du sien). Figure-toi que c'est le quotidien des « personnalités » - chose que je suis, figure-toi !  
- Hé bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir ce style de vie, Karl ! Je veux une vie normale et anonyme, moi !  
- Mais tu n'en auras jamais avec moi, Anja ! Je ne suis anonyme pour personne et même mes parents ne me trouvent pas normal !

Ça y est : elle avait réussi à m'énerver.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de trouver une astuce pour que si, parce que sinon, je… je…

Elle m'aurait balancé un seau d'eau glacée en pleine tête que ça n'aurait pas été pire.

- Sinon quoi ?, ai-je repris, abasourdi, en la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Hé ! Oh ! Elle ne comptait pas me laisser tomber pour si peu, quand même ? Et elle ne comptait pas non-plus me le faire au chantage ?  
*Ben tiens ! Comme si elle ne m'avait jamais fait un coup pareil, depuis. J'vous raconterai, un jour…*

- Sinon quoi, Anja ?!

Elle a vu mon malaise, parce qu'elle en a affiché un aussitôt – ce qui m'a moyennement rassuré sur ses intentions. Mais ça n'aura été que pour reprendre de plus belle : « J'en sais rien ! Trouve quelque chose pour qu'on ait la paix, c'est tout ! »  
Humpf… A cet instant, on a dû se trouver aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.  
Résigné, j'ai donc commencé à cogiter tandis qu'elle s'est assise à côté de moi, au bord du lit, mais sans me manifester pour autant un quelconque soutien ou me souffler la moindre petite idée. A l'évidence, j'étais responsable...  
*Tiens, finalement, je retombais sur ma première idée – certes loin du contexte que j'avais imaginé, mais quand même : c'était bien de ma faute et je trinquais comme il se doit.*  
...et c'était à moi de trouver la solution miracle. Merveilleux !

* * *

J'ai soupiré et ai réfléchi. De temps en temps, une idée me traversait rapidement l'esprit, auquel cas, je tentais un : « Et si... », en direction d'Anja, dont le regard inchangé et redoutable me faisait taire sur l'instant.  
Raaah ! Ça me rendait fou, ce truc !  
Et comment ils faisaient, alors, les autres ?! Je n'étais quand-même pas le seul type célèbre, régulièrement mitraillé, qui n'avais pas, pour petite-amie ou compagne, une personne narcissique qui jubilait à la vue des téléobjectifs ? Qui pourrait me servir d'exemple...?

Genzô ?  
Nan, mauvais exemple. Il était tellement discret qu'il en était devenu invisible – pourtant, quand on voit le bébé, il ne donne pas vraiment dans le style gringalet. Et puis, à l'époque déjà, quand il était dans son pays, il avait beau avoir un statut de demi-Dieu (ça m'a toujours fait halluciner, un titre pareil – le Japon est vraiment un pays fantastique), il y avait là-bas un tel respect de la personne qu'aucun ne se risquait à le photographier à son insu.

Mon père ?  
*Hé oui, c'est qu'il a été célèbre, avant d'être supplanté par son rejeton.*  
Han ! Encore un plus mauvais exemple, puisque c'est justement à cause des journalistes et autres supporteurs déchaînés qu'il s'est séparé de ma mère ! Oh oui, très mauvais exemple…

Shunkô, alors ?  
Arff… non. Ça ne lui posait peut-être pas de problème, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il était célibataire et qu'il espérait que sa photo dans les journaux attirerait un maximum de jolies petites autour de lui.  
*Complètement désespérant.*

'tain que c'était compliqué ! Je n'en avais donc pas un seul, dans mon entourage, qui ait réussi à éloigner la presse pour vivre tranquille sans être obligé de vivre caché ?

Mais oui ! Stefan !  
*Encore lui… J'allais finir par complexer…*  
Bon, c'est vrai qu'en matière de vie affective équilibrée et normale, avec le suédois, on était assez loin du compte. Mais justement, vu qu'il avait malheureusement une vie qui faisait que dès que quelqu'un s'y pointait, les flashes auraient dû crépiter, pour voir à quel point il n'apparaissait jamais nulle part, dans aucun magazine qui soit – et ce, pas même en Suède, où il était encore plus connu – c'est qu'il s'y était pris comme il fallait. Le « hic », c'est que contrairement à moi, Stefan n'a jamais été allergique à la paperasse, aux coups de fil officiels, ni aux procédures.  
Mais… il s'agissait d'Anja. D'Anja et de moi… Alors ? Hé bien, maintenant que j'avais trouvé la solution miracle, je n'avais plus qu'à m'activer !

Ainsi, sans songer à demander son avis à Anja…  
*Pas parce que je m'en foutais, mais parce qu'il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée de le faire.*  
… je me suis levé, téléphone en main, pour aller m'isoler un moment sur le balcon de la chambre.  
*Je n'ai jamais aimé téléphoner en public. Question de pudeur.  
Et on ne se moque pas !*  
Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! Maître Schön.  
*Avec un nom pareil !... celui d'un célèbre joueur/entraîneur allemand, pour les incultes. Il était prédestiné à devenir mon avocat, celui-là.*  
D'ordinaire, c'était mon agent qui l'appelait. Mais là, vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question portant sur un contrat ou un sponsor… En tout cas, dans la mesure où je me donnais la peine de l'appeler personnellement, il avait intérêt à être efficace !  
*Hé oui ! C'est que je peux parfois me montrer exigeant.  
_Ce que j'attendais de lui_ ? Qu'il se manifeste auprès de tous les journaux susceptibles de publier la moindre petite ligne sur ma vie privée, pour les menacer des pires représailles financières qui soient – dans ce monde-là, seul le langage monétaire est universel – s'ils s'amusaient à renouveler l'expérience du samedi. Voilà ce que j'attendais de lui !*

Bon, je vous épargnerai le dialogue qui a suivi et n'a rien eu d'exceptionnel. Bien entendu, mon _cher maître_ s'est montré tout ouïe bien entendu, il m'a rassuré sur ses capacités à comprendre parfaitement ce que je voulais (et surtout, ce que je ne voulais plus) et bien entendu, il m'a assuré qu'il saurait se montrer vigilant et que pareille mésaventure ne se produirait plus à l'avenir.  
Bien ! Si avec ça, Anja n'était pas satisfaite... je lui faisais bouffer un ballon !

* * *

Mon appel passé, je suis retourné dans la chambre, là où ma « toute douce » (je suis ironique, hein) n'avait pas bronchée mais, à sa mine révélatrice, s'était toutefois demandée ce que j'étais parti faire.  
Bon point : quand je l'ai revue, elle semblait un peu plus détendue (se doutait-elle de quelque chose ou le temps adoucit-il tout simplement les mœurs ?). Et quand je lui ai annoncé, satisfait, que tout était réglé, elle s'est encore plus détendue. Euh… même si en fait, sur le coup, elle est d'abord apparue incrédule.  
*Ça fait plaisir.*

- Co… Comment ça : c'est réglé ?, a-t-elle répété, un sourcil relevé.

Grand sourire.

- Tu voulais que je trouve une solution pour mener une vie la plus normale possible, c'est bien ça ?  
- Euh… oui.  
- Hé bien voilà ! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Désormais, on ne nous emmerdera plus avec toutes ces histoires, ai-je déclaré en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Tu peux aller faire ton shopping en toute tranquillité, ma puce.

Là-dessus, un petit bisou sur la joue – profitant au passage de son air ahuri - et je suis allé m'installer dans un fauteuil pour regarder la télé, laissant Anja se remettre à son rythme de ses émotions.  
*Et voilà comment on gère !*

Allez ! Ne nous restait plus qu'à gérer la nuit à venir, maintenant…

* * *

**Note** :  
Salut lala ^^ !

Oh ? Et ça ressemble à quoi, ça, un emploi du temps à se pendre ? (des trous partout ou au contraire, pas une minute de repos) Courage, en tout cas *câlin*

Pour le chapitre précédent, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^ .  
Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, celui-là - comme quoi, je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne pour me marrer toute seule comme une bossue. C'est pas beau xD ?

J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta reprise se passera tout de même bien.  
Bisous et à plus =^.^=


End file.
